Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook
by Sadaharu35
Summary: Los miembros de Shingeki no Kyojin se han creado sus propios Facebooks. ¿No te gustaría ver lo comentan? Situaciones vergonzosas, románticas y graciosas. Una Mikasa y Hanji trolls, un Eren y Jean compitiendo, un Levi enojon, un Armin y Annie risueños, un Erwin revelador de secretos y mas. ¿Que esperas para entrar? ¡Vamos!
1. Capitulo 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook**

¡Holiwis-wis! He venido a probar suerte con un Fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin. Hora de hacerle Bullying a Levi *p* Le quiero, pero… xD No a los spoilers, lean y averigüen que le pasa. Si quieren que siga haciendo capítulos, porque la verdad que me reí haciendo este, déjenme reviews y díganme sobre que hablar y cosas así. Denme ideas.

PD: Eh escuchado que es Levi Ackerman y no Levi Rivaille ewe

Las quiero : 3

**DISCLIMER: Los personajes que usare a continuación -esas personitas apachuchables- No son mios, y nunca lo serán T-T**

* * *

_Eren ha posteado algo nuevo – 8:30 p.m_

**Eren Jaeger: **"Definitivamente destruiré a todos esos Titanes"

_Comentarios: _

**Levi Ackerman: **Mocoso, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Uh, Heichou… No podía dormir. :C

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_Eren Jaeger, _si quieres podría ir a tu habitación a contarte un cuento. Como en los viejos tiempos *-*

**Armin Arlert: **_Eren Jaeger, _¿Podrías dejar de moverte? Haces mucho ruido. 7n7

**Eren Jaeger: **_Armin Arlert, _mira quien lo dice 7n7

**Jean Kirchstein: **_Eren Jaeger, _duérmete de una vez. Molestas a todo el mundo. :c

**Eren Jaeger:** _Jean Kirchstein, _solo quise decir lo que pienso. Podría dormirme si quisiera, no como tú. ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡¿Pero qué dices?! Yo puedo dormirme antes que tu. :C

**Eren Jaeger: **Yo puedo dormirme antes que tu. 7U7

**Jean Kirchstein: **YO.

**Eren Jaeger: **YO.

**Jean Kirchstein: **YO.

**Eren Jaeger: **YO.

**Levi Ackerman: **_Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirchstein. _Si no se duermen ahora, mañana lo pasaran mal. ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **H-Hai, Heichou. T-T

**Jean Kirchstein: **Hai. ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tu le haces algo a _Eren Jaeger, _y yo te la hare pasar mal, enano. ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **_Mikasa Ackerman, _¡Puedo protegerme solo!

**Armin Arlert: **M-Mikasa, no creo que le debas decir enano a Heichou. Se sentirá mal luego de que se dé cuenta. D':

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Armin, en esta vida debes aceptar tus defectos. :3

**Levi Ackerman: **Mocosos, ustedes dos mañana vendrán a mi oficina. ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Mañana Armin y yo estaremos allí, Heichou. ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Bien. ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Bien. ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **¡¿Eh, porque yo?! D:

**Sasha Braus: **Tengo hambre T.T

**Erwin Smith: **_Levi Ackerman, _¿No crees que estas siendo un poco duro? :/

**Levi Ackerman: **Erwin, cállate. ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Yo pienso que realmente _Levi Ackerman _es un enano enojón. ¿Quién mas lo piensa?

**Levi Ackerman: **Vaya cuatro-ojos, al parecer los titanes no es lo único que tienes en esa cabeza tuya. ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pienso lo mismo, _Hanji Zoe. xD_

**Armin Arlert: **Y-Yo también. /-\

**Historia Reiss: **Gomen Heichou, pero yo también pienso lo mismo. */*

**Ymir: **Si Historia cree que es un enano enojón con una cara rara, yo también lo pienso. :/

**Historia Reiss: **Pero… Ymir, nadie dijo nada de cara rara. Aunque si es raro. e.e

**Reiner Braun: **Si la Diosa… Digo, si Historia cree eso yo también lo pienso, es medio raro. Ewe

**Ymir: **_Reiner Braun, _ni se te ocurra acercarte a Historia. ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yo pienso lo mismo.

**Armin Arlert: **_Annie Leonhardt, ¿No pones caritas? :B_

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Eso te haria feliz?

**Armin Arlert: **P-Pues sí. :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **Entonces lo hare. :)

**Armin Arlert: **A-Arigatou. :3

**Hanji Zoe: **_Petra Rail, _¿No piensas lo mismo? 7U7

**Petra Rail: **U-Uhm, pues. Heichou es de mi tamaño, está bien así. :3

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Además, no te pregunte eso, ¿Es enano, enojón, con una cara rara y raro de por sí o no? 7U7

**Petra Rail: **ZzZzZz

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Petra, responde! ¡Se que estas despierta! D':

**Conny Springer: **Yo también pienso que es así. ¿Qué dices, _Sasha Braus?_

**Sasha Braus: **Pienso lo mismo y también pienso que se parece a el pan luego de una semana. :/

**Conny Springer: **¿Cómo es eso? O.o

**Sasha Braus: **Frio y podrido. Con podrido me refiero a su carácter. xD

**Conny Springer: **Tienes razón. :D

**Mike Sakarius: **Pienso lo mismo. :)

**Auruo Brossard:** Tch, yo también pienso lo mismo. ¬¬

**Erd Gin: **Yo también. 7.7

**Eren Jaeger: **También pienso lo mismo.

**Jean Kirschtein: **Yo también.

**Levi Ackerman: **Mañana los quiero a todos en mi oficina, mocosos insolentes. ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque también pienso que es un fanático. :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Por qué un fanático?

**Levi Ackerman: **Erwin, cállate. ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Sabes algo que no sepamos, Erwin? 7U7

**Levi Ackerman: **No, el no sabe nada. ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Creo que no debería decirlo, pero…

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Pero?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Pero?

**Levi Ackerman: **Erwin, ¿Dónde estás? ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **En mi oficina, ¿Por qué?

**Levi Ackerman: **Voy inmediatamente para allá, no te muevas. ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **¿Eh, para qué?

**Levi Ackerman:** ¡Todos váyanse a dormir ahora! Y mañana a mi oficina. ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **¡Ayuda!

**Hanji Zoe: **Yo quería saber. T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **También yo, buenas noches. :3

**Hanji Zoe: **Buenas noches, Mikasa. :3

**Erwin Smith: **¿No hay nadie despierto? He trabado la puerta para que Levi no entre. X.X

**Levi Ackerman: **Abre la puerta, seamos buenos amigos. :)

**Erwin Smith: **Soy hombre muerto x.x Levi ha sonreido.

**Erwin Smith: **¡Ayuda!


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Holiwis-wis! Estaba tranquila hasta que encontré dos Reviews pidiéndome que siguiera xD ¿Quién soy yo para decir que no? Además tengo tiempo y no estoy haciendo nada, y me dije: ¡Just do it! Okno, dije: Si, por que no *Expresión de Levi* Y aquí estoy. Me preguntaron parejas, y no sé. Soy Fujoshi pero ellos realmente no son homo-homo, ya tu sabe, AUNQUE puede que agregue alguna escena que se malentienda 7u7 Y mi pareja preferida seria de Mikasa x Levi :3

Pero ya que ustedes son mis lectoras las dejare elegir. Déjenme Reviews con sus parejas favoritas *o*

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no son míos, a no ser… 7U7 Nope.**

* * *

**Limpieza.**

_Armin Arlert ha posteado algo – 5:00 p.m_

**Armin Arlert: **_"Hoy fue un día horrible. T-T"_

_Comentarios:_

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_Armin Arlert, ¿Estás bien? :O_

**Armin Arlert: **_Mikasa Ackerman,_ ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Levi Heichou nos hizo dar varias vueltas alrededor, nos hizo limpiar todo, nos mando a cuidar a los caballos y luego nuevamente a correr. T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_Armin Arlert,_ no es la gran cosa. Tuve que soportar todo el día a ese pequeñajo :c

**Armin Arlert: **Mikasa, no empieces nuevamente. De seguro no está vigilando e.e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ese enano enojón no me da miedo_. xD_

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Otra vez quieres que te haga sufrir, mocosa? ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Cuando quieras, donde quieras, enano. ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Que tensión amorosa! *O*

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Dónde ves la tensión amorosa? -.-'

**Jean Kirchstein: **Mikasa no está con Heichou, ¿No? D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Prefiero los chicos ALTOS. :3

**Levi Ackerman:** Mocosa… ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **_Mikasa Ackerman, _¿Con chicos altos te refieres a _Eren Jaeger? _7U7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **C-Claro que no, solo quería burlarme del enano. */*

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa y yo somos como hermanos. -.-' No pasa ni pasara nada entre nosotros :)

**Petra Rail: **_Eren Jaeger, _deberías pensar antes de decir las cosas. -.-

**Hanji Zoe: **_Eren Jaeger,_ que mal. D:

**Armin Arlert: **_Eren Jaeger, _te has pasado. :c

**Jean Kirchstein: **Baka. ¬¬

**Historia Reiss: **No tienes sentimientos. ¬¬

**Sasha Braus: **Eren, te pareces al pan luego de un día. Frío, duro, y asqueroso. ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Eh? ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? D:

**Conny Springer: **Muy malo, Eren, me decepcionas. 7n7

**Hanji Zoe: **_Mikasa Ackerman, _¿Has cambiado de opinión hacia el enano?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Supongo que Levi sería un buena opción…

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Mikasa! ¿Estás hablando en serio? D:

**Levi Ackerman: **E_ren Jaeger, _deberías aprender a tratar a las damas, me decepcionas. ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Heichou, ¿Usted también? D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_Levi Ackerman, _si quieres mañana te puedo ayudar a limpiar. :)

**Levi Ackerman: **Supongo que una ayuda no me vendría mal, mocosa ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Entonces, ¿Mañana? :D

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa, ¿Estás hablando en serio? :O

**Levi Ackerman: **Claro que sí. e.e

**Petra Rail: **_Eren Jaeger, _baka ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Pero, Petra-san, yo no he hecho nada malo T-T

**Annie Leonhardt:** No podía esperar más de un idiota. 7-7

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Pero si no he hecho nada! D:

**Ymir: **E_ren Jaeger, _que idiota. #BakEren ¬¬

**Auruo Brossard:** Tch, aprende a tratar a las damas. #BakEren ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **_Mikasa Ackerman,_ si quieres puedes venir afuera y conversamos :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Realmente gracias, Armin. Inmediatamente saldré, espérame. :D

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Han terminado de hacer la limpieza del baño ustedes dos? ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **¿Q-Que limpieza? D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Se los dije hoy, antes de que se vayan ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Armin, espérame en nuestro escondite contra el gruñón. Nos vemos, corre. D:

**Armin Arlert: **¡Ya voy! ¡Cuidado con el Heichou! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Mocosos! Ni se les ocurra escapar de la limpieza ¬¬

**Ymir: **Muy tarde, Mikasa ya se ha ido :/

**Levi Ackerman: **¡_Eren Jaeger_, detén al soldado Arlert! ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Gomen, Heichou! ¡Pero ya se ha ido! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Esos malditos mocosos! ¡Si no vuelven juro que la pasaran mal! Los atrapare, nadie escapa de mi. Y cuando los tenga en mis manos los partiré en dos :)

**Hanji Zoe: **Vaya, y a mí me dicen loca e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **Nunca me volveré a acercar al Heichou en sus estados de locura ewe

**Petra Rail: **Heichou… ¿Dónde está Erwin? ¿Lo has visto, Hanji? D:

**Hanji Zoe: **Ahora que lo dices, no he visto a ese rubio e.e

**Petra Rail: **Oh Dios, Hanji, vamos a su oficina D:

**Hanji Zoe: **Ese adicto a la limpieza, de seguro lo dejo reluciente D:

**Petra Rail: **Hanji, no vuelvas a decir uno de esos chistes 7-7

**Hanji Zoe: **Gomen :c


	3. Capitulo 3

¡Holiwis-wis! He venido con otro nuevo capítulo para este FanFic gracioso xD Realmente no espere que comentaran 7 personas en un día ewe Pensé que luego de un día comentarían. Pero bueeeeno, los dejo con el capitulo. ¿Por qué Erwin dijo que Levi era un fanático? Descúbrelo ahora : 3 Ademas tenia una cosa mas que decirles, ahora he subido 3 capítulos, es porque tengo tiempo, probablemente mañana no tenga tiempo así que... me tendrán que esperar xD ¡Aun no me han dicho las parejas que quieren! Díganmelo en los Reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SnK (Shingeki no Kyojin) no me pertenecen, pero algún día serán míos 7U7.**

* * *

**El oscuro secreto de Levi.**

_Mikasa Ackerman ha posteado algo nuevo – 7:25 p.m_

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_"Hoy fue un lindo día Levi Ackerman, no pensé que fuera tan enorme D:"_

_Comentarios:_

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Qué cosa fue tan grande? 7U7 Pillines, ¿Qué han hecho mientras "limpiaban"? 7U7

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa, ¿Qué has hecho? D:

**Auruo Brossard: **Como se esperaba del Heichou :'3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Qué? ¿A ustedes Heichou no les ha mostrado? :O

**Jean Kirchstein: **Ni que fuera tan enorme ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Pero si era enorme! :3 Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

**Armin Arlert: **V-Vaya, Mikasa, debes contarme lo que ha sucedido O-O

**Annie Leonhardt: **Por favor, no publiques esas cosas -.-'

**Petra Rail: **O-Oh Dios Mio D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Mocosa, no escribas cosas que se puedan malentender ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿A qué te refieres, enano? O.O

**Levi Ackerman: **Al parecer los soldados son cabezas sucias ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Y te da asco? Deberías limpiárselas, si es eso e.e

**Levi Ackerman: **No me refiero a eso, tonta ¬¬'

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Entonces?

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Qué no has hecho "aquella" cosa con Levi? UwU

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Creen que hemos estado vagueando todo el día? ¡Claro que lo hemos hecho! Terminamos cansados, pero fue divertido :3

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Mocosa! ¡Piensa antes de comentar! ¬¬''

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Qué? ¿No te enorgulleces? O.O

**Eren Jaeger: **Dios, me olvide que Mikasa no entiende bien estas cosas u.u

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Enserio la mocosa no sabe detectar esas situaciones? ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **No entiende muy bien e.e Pero si sabe que es "eso", "aquello" y "aquello otro" e.e

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Qué es "eso", "aquello" y "aquello otro"? 7-7

**Armin Arlert: **P-Pues… /-\

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No entiendo nada D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Mocosa, todos piensan que hemos hecho "eso", "aquello" y "aquello otro" ¬/¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **… Sigo sin entender.

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Todos piensan que han hecho "ESO"! D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa, todos pensamos que han hecho el "Cuchi cuchi*" -.-

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿¡E-El "Cuchi cuchi"!? Y-Yo no he hecho el "Cuchi cuchi" con ese enano, ¿De dónde sacan esas sucias ideas? D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Por tu culpa ¬¬'

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Pero yo estaba hablando de todo el monto de polvo que sacábamos de la oficina del Heichou! D: ¡El monto de polvo era enorme!

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Y porque fue divertido?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pues…

**Levi Ackerman: **Mikasa, cállate ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Levi se resbalo con el polvo y cayó al piso. Y lo descubrí cantando xD Por cierto, Levi cantas muy lindo :3

**Levi Ackerman: **Estas muerta, Mikasa ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tócame un pelo y te mato primero ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **¿A si? ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Sí! ¬¬ Por cierto, ¿Mañana limpiamos nuevamente juntos? :3

**Levi Ackerman: **Si quieres, debo admitir que tus técnicas para limpiar son buenas. Debes enseñarme esa que haces para que las ventanas queden tan relucientes. Me sorprendes :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Con gusto! :)

**Hanji Zoe: **Ya paren, tortolos 7U7

**Erwin Smith: **Vaya, Levi. No te imagine tan coqueto xD

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Quién te bajo del techo? ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **Heichou, usted fue muy cruel al dejarlo solo en prendas menores y colgado del techo a Erwin :C

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Tengo fotos de Erwin así! ¿Quién las quiere? 7U7

**Sasha Braus: **¡Yo, yo las quiero! :D

**Conny Springer: **¡No, dámelas a mí! :D

**Erwin Smith: **¡No, no hagas eso! D:

**Hanji Zoe: **Sacare copias, por cierto _Erwin Smith. _¿Cuál era el secreto del enano? :3

**Erwin Smith: **¿Del porque era un fanático?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo lo quiero saber *o*

**Erwin Smith: **¿No se han dado cuenta? O-O

**Hanji Zoe: **No, dinos. O les daré las fotos a todos :3

**Petra Rail: **Y-Yo también quiero saberlo :3

**Armin Arlert: **Y-Yo también ^.^

**Levi Ackerman: **Erwin, ya sabes lo que paso la última vez ¬¬'

**Erwin Smith: **No lo voy a decir, por mi propia vida y seguridad D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tengo fotos de cuando Levi se cayó y un video cuando estaba cantando. Dinos, adelante :D

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Mikasa, maldita mocosa! ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **¡Levi es fanático de ….!

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Dilo, dilo! ^o^

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Erwin! :D No hagas algo de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir, seamos buenos amigos :'D

**Erwin Smith: **¡De Vegeta! D:

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Ah?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Wut?

**Petra Rail: **¿Qué?

**Eren Jaeger: **No comprendo.

**Armin Arlert: **¿Vegeta?

**Erwin Smith: **Una vez entre a cuarto de Levi, y había posters de Vegeta. Ese de Dragon Ball. ¿No se dieron cuenta de cuánto Levi se parecía a el? e.e Levi me miro como si me fuese a matar y realmente me dio miedo.

**Hanji Zoe: **Ohhhh con razón las palabras "mocoso" y "insecto" se parecen :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No te olvides de la estatura, Hanji. Los dos son unos enanos xD

**Eren Jaeger: **Y los dos son un poco orgullosos e.e

**Petra Rail: **Y callados owo

**Armin Arlert: **Y r-raros 7.7

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Yo no admiro a Vegeta! ¬¬

**Sasha Braus: **Con razón, los dos son unos panes de la misma especie. ¿No, _Conny Springer_?

**Conny Springer: **¿Cómo es eso? O.o

**Sasha Braus: **Son idénticos xD Por eso de la misma especie.

**Conny Springer: **¡Jajajaja! ¡Cierto! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Que no me parezco a Vegeta*! ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Vamos Heichou, debe admitirlo :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Levi Sayayin*, ¿Ha practicado la técnica del Kame Hame Ha*? xD

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Esa estuvo buena! ¿Te lo imaginas con el cabello rubio? xD

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Quedo traumada xD Oh, oh, ¡Con razón ese aspecto tan siniestro! Jaja.

**Levi Ackerman: **¿A si? Mira mocosa, si yo soy Vegeta, tu eres Hinata* de Naruto. ;)

**Armin Arlert: **¿Hinata? ¿No es la que siempre anda detrás de Naruto-san*? OwO

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Mikasa, a quien acosas? 7U7

**Jean Kirchstein: **Realmente eres un completo e inigualable idiota. Baka ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Quieres pelea? ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Vamos afuera! ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Vamos!

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Mikasa? Yo que tu no me quedo callada e.e

**Petra Rail: **Hanji-san no le eche leña al fuego :C

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Si yo soy Hinata tú eres Akamaru*! ¡Enano! ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Levi, yo que tu no me quedo callado e.e

**Petra Rail: **¡Erwin-san, me va a hacer enojar! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Así? ¡Si yo soy Akamaru tu eres Taiga* de ToraDora*! ¡Tsundere, tsundere! ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Si yo soy Taiga, tu eres Lucy* quien no admite sus sentimientos por Natsu*! ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Yo no le tengo sentimientos a nadie ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Dígaselo a Petra-san :D

**Petra Rail: **¡Estoy harta! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Ah? ¿Petra eres tú la que esta gritando por los pasillos? ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **¡Hai! ¡Si no los encuentro a cada uno en su cama, los hare dormir de un golpe! ¡Váyanse a dormir! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Soldado, se está comportando de una manera muy imprudente ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Enano Vegetin Super Sayayin Lev, no la hagas enojar :C

**Levi Ackerman: **No me llames así ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **¡HE DICHO QUE SE VAYAN A DORMIR! D:

**Hanji Zoe: **H-Háganle caso, acaba de entra a mi habitación y gritarme u.u

**Eren Jaeger: **No espere que Petra-san fuese así D:

**Armin Arlert: **Petra-san da miedo T-T

**Erwin Smith: **Con razón es del grupo de Levi, el mismo carácter D:

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Yo no tengo mal carácter! ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **¡CUANDO DIGO VAYANSE A DORMIR ES VAYANSE A DORMIR!

**Levi Ackerman: **Cálmate ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Petra-san va a por ti D: No la hagas enojar, Enano Super Sayayin Lev T-T

**Levi Ackerman: **¡QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME ASI! D:

**Petra Rail: **¡HEICHOU, ABRA LA PUERTA!

**Levi Ackerman: **Hai, ya voy ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **¿No me ha entendido? ¡LE HE DICHO QUE SE DUERMA!

**Levi Ackerman: **Relájate y...¿Petra? ¿Qué haces? ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **Cuando digo que se duerman, se tienen que dormir :)

**Levi Ackerman: **Eh, ¡Suéltame, mocosa! ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **Yo te ayudare a dormir :)

* * *

1\. Cuchi cuchi: Una referencia a bueno… "eso" xD

2\. Vegeta: Personaje de Dragon Ball.

3\. Kame Hame Ha: Técnica de los personajes de Dragon Ball.

4\. Sayayin: En lo que se convierten los personajes de Dragon Ball.

5\. Hinata: Personaje de Naruto, es la que siempre acosa y persigue a Naruto porque lo ama (es una cosita tierna, Hinata-chan) Claramente Levi se refiere a que Mikasa acosa a Eren xD

6\. Naruto-san: Le agregue el –san porque Armin siempre es respetuoso xD Naruto es el personaje principal del anime y manga "Naruto".

7\. Akamaru: Es el perro de Kiba, anime y manga llamado "Naruto".

8\. Taiga: La personaje principal de ToraDora, la cual es Tsundere xD

9\. Lucy: La protagonista principal de Fairy Tail, claramente le gusta Natsu, he visto los nuevos capítulos del anime, pero no lo admite y siempre lo aleja.

10\. Natsu: El protagonista principal de Fairy Tail, con Lucy se gussstan *como dice Happy* pero no lo admiten D:


	4. Capitulo 4

¡Holiwis-wis! ¿Cómo están? OwO Espero que bien, y si no están bien y andan deprimidos/das, yo los/las ayudare. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y me dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto o no. ¿Bullying a Levi Enano Super Sayayin Lev? xD ¿O a Eren Suicida? Okno, no me hagan Bullying, ya no los molestare ewe. O tal vez… ¡Como se los prometi! Dije que iba a haber escena malpensada *movimiento de cejas*.

Pues sí, soy Fujoshi, pero realmente no creo que llegue a pasar en el anime T.T ¡Al menos podrían agregarle un abrazo entre Levi y Eren! Mundo cruel D': Pero, no se preocupen, no hare nada raro que ustedes no quieran (eso se leyó pervertido) No juntare a Mikasa con Levi, prácticamente no habrá noviazgo, creo ewe A no ser….

Como sea, espero que este capítulo levante el ánimo de los decaídos ^o^

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen *se larga a llorar*.**

* * *

**Enfermería.**

_Levi Ackerman ha posteado algo – 2:00 p.m_

**Levi Ackerman: **"_Mocosos, espero que limpien mientras no estoy ¬¬ Quiero que limpien bien las ventanas y también a los caballos."_

_Comentarios: _

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Qué suerte! ¿No _Mikasa Ackerman_? ^o^

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Si.

**Eren Jaeger: **Llevas varios días con esa actitud :/

**Armin Arlert: **¿No se te pasa por la cabeza por que será Eren? e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **No.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Baka ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Mira quién habla, doble Baka ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **Triple Baka ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, cálmate, por favor u.u

**Jean Kirchstein: **El comenzó ¬/¬ De todas maneras dejare de pelear, que quede claro que no lo hare por ti ¬/¬

**Marco Bodt: **Con eso me basta ^.^

**Hanji Zoe: **Vaya, el ambiente huele a "tsunderismo" 7U7 ¿No,Mika-chan?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Demasiado "tsunderismo", Hanji-san 7U7

**Jean Kirchstein: **No se dé que hablan ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Centrémonos en el asunto principal de esta publicación ¿Por dices que son suertudos, _Eren Jaeger_? e-e

**Eren Jaeger: **Pues, dejando de lado al tsundere de Jean, digo que Mikasa y yo tenemos suerte porque nos libramos de la limpieza ^.^

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Yo no soy tsundere! ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **No, no lo eres. Ahora sigue limpiando, Jean. Por favor :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **Bien ¬/¬

**Armin Arlert: **¿Eh? ¿Cómo se han librado de la limpieza? O-O

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pues tuvimos que llevar al enano a la enfermaría, y nos quedamos a cuidarlo :3

**Eren Jaeger: **Exactamente :3

**Armin Arlert: **No me llevaron con ustedes T^T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No nos dio tiempo a avisarte, Armin. Te pido disculpas u.u

**Armin Arlert: **No, no importa.

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Estás bien, Armin? :O

**Armin Arlert: **Mas o menos, a-arigatou por preocuparte :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **No hay problema :3

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Que suertudos u.u'

**Reiner Braun: **Cierto :c

**Ymir: **Tch, malditos suertudos ¬¬ Por su culpa Historia tiene que hacer demasiado trabajo.

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Ah? ¿Por qué tendría que ser nuestra culpa? Solo fue suerte e.e

**Ymir: **Deberías saber qué Historia es muy frágil ¬¬

**Historia Reiss: **Yo puedo hacerlo, Ymir. No te preocupes por mi :)

**Reiner Braun: **Realmente es una Diosa *o*

**Ymir: **Ni se te ocurra, amigo ¬¬

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Reiner, tranquilízate ¬¬'

**Reiner Braun: **Bien u.u

**Hanji Zoe: **¡OH! ¡MIKA-CHAN! _Mikasa Ackerman, _tómale una foto de cómo el enano duerme *^*

**Petra Rail: **Hanji-san, déjalo descansar u.u

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Para qué quieres una foto de Levi Enano Super Sayayin Lev?

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Sigues con ese nombre? e-e

**Hanji Zoe: **Cuando duerme se le ve como a un Ángel, ¿No, Mika-chan? Admítelo 7U7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pues… tienes razón, se le ve lindo :3 Le tomare una foto, pero no te la daré xD

**Eren Jaeger: **Entonces yo también le tomare una y me la guardare :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Para qué quieres una foto del Heichou? No me digas que…

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, eso no tiene nada de malo :) Suerte con Heichou, Eren :D

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Vaya, Eren, no lo pensé de ti…

**Reiner Braun: **Oh, que sorpresa, Eren…

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Kawaii! *o* ¿Quién le entra a quien, Eren? Debes contármelo todo :3

**Petra Rail: **Así que el Heichou es tuyo…

**Ymir: **Hmp, ya se le veía en la cara xD

**Eren Jaeger: **¡¿Pero de qué hablan?! Hanji-san, nadie le entra a nadie D: Solo era para luego molestarlo, quien sabe u.u'

**Hanji Zoe: **Joo, sería muy lindo verlos asi D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Me niego ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Por Eren o por Levi, Mika-chan? Tal vez un trío estaría bien… :/

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿A qué te refieres? e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **H-Hanji-san, ¿De qué está hablando? */*

**Levi Ackerman: **Me acabo de levantar, espero que hayan terminado de limpiar. O la pasaran mal ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Enano! ¿Te animas a un trío con Eren y Mikasa? :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Cuatro-ojos, cállate, me acabo de despertar. Déjame descansar ¬/¬

**Petra Rail: **Heichou, gomen por lo de ayer TñT No era mi intención que se diera contra la madera de la cama T-T ¡Lo siento mucho!

**Levi Ackerman: **Otro día no intentes cargarme, soldado ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **A mí se me da que Levi tiene ganas de un trío, Mika-chan 7U7

**Levi Ackerman: **Que te calles, cuatro-ojos ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Qué es eso?

**Jean Kirchstein: **Yo con gusto te puedo enseñar ^-^

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Gracias, eres muy amable :)

**Eren Jaeger: **No, Jean. Deja que yo se lo explico:)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Yo puedo, tranquilo Eren, yo se lo enseño. No le hare nada, Mikasa me golpearía :)

**Eren Jaeger: **Como dije y sigo diciendo, tranquilo, yo se lo explicare :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Esperen, si trío significa tres. Necesitamos a tres personas, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntos? :)

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa, no hables si no entiendes ¬/¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **No hare nada si ese idiota está viendo ¬/¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Oh, enano. ¡Te lo estás perdiendo! 7u7

**Levi Ackerman: **No me jodas ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Levi Enano Super Sayayin Lev, ¿Por qué te sonrojas? e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **Eso es cierto, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

**Hanji Zoe: **¡MIKA-CHAN TOMALE UNA FOTO!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Listo, ya la tengo :) Pero no se la daré a nadie, por si necesito chantajear a alguien.

**Hanji Zoe: **Joo, yo la quería D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Mocosa, dame ese celular ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No, me niego. Y como ya te has despertado, con permiso, me retiro :3 He cumplido con mi trabajo.

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Por qué se hablan por acá si están cara a cara? 7-7

**Hanji Zoe: **Eren, shh.

**Levi Ackerman: **Eren, no dejes que Mikasa se escape ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Bien 7-7'

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren si me dejas escapar te paso la foto 7u7

**Eren Jaeger: **No, gracias. Prefiero cuidar mi vida y salud mental 7-7

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Dónde está tu celular? ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **…

**Levi Ackerman: **…

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? No se queden callados y sigan con el drama D:

**Eren Jaeger: **S-Su celular, Mikasa se lo ha metido entre sus…

**Levi Ackerman: **Eren, sácaselo ¬/¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Vamos, Eren! Solo tienes que meter la mano "allí" y sacarlo :)

**Eren Jaeger: **Tu eres el Heichou, las misiones complicadas van para ti ¬¬ No meteré mi mano allí.

**Levi Ackerman: **Ya lo veremos… ¬¬

* * *

xD Si no entendieron, Mikasa metió su celular entre sus… bubbies/pecho ewe Tenia una amiga que siempre lo hacía D: ¿Ustedes lo hacen? Yo no D: Me da cosita. Por otro lado, a Marco parece no importarle una relación entre chicos 7u7 ¿Quién quiere Jean x Marco? Con gusto lo hago. Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mi FanFic. Aunque este capítulo no me gusto mucho, la inspiración no llego, gomeeeen :C

Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa u risa, gracias por leer :)


	5. SAN VALENTIN LLEGA A SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN

¡HOLIWIS-WIS! A todas/os : 3

Estoy pensando en hacer un maratón 7u7 No lo se, tal vez un Maratón para San Valentin, ¿Desean? Bueeeno, si es que quieren AVISO que habrá parejas, pero solo si ustedes quieren. Déjenme Reviews abajito diciéndome que parejas quieren, voy a explicar como se hará la votación:

1\. Ustedes comentan que pareja les gusta mas.

2\. La pareja con mas votos se hará un capitulo dedicada a ella.

3\. El capitulo no cambiara en nada, sera en Facebook solo que se dedicara bastante en aquella pareja, ya veré como haré xD

4\. Si es que ustedes comentan a diferentes parejas y ninguna de ella llega a 5 votos, pues no tendré mas remedio de hacer una de cada una de ellas. No se si me explico bien, gomenasai ewe Si no entiendes algo, ten en mente que puedes preguntarme, estoy a tu servicio(?

5\. Puede ser Yaoi, Yuri u lo que sea xD 7U7

Otra cosa mas, por favor, si no te gusta mi FanFic no comentes estupideces D: Se que es tu opinión, no me voy a ir a llorar a una esquina por un comentario, pero me baja el animo, ¿Saben? Como sea, no eliminare el comentario, ya que es la opinión de la chica u chico que dijo eso e.e Pero si no te gusta, ve a leer otro FanFic. Hay chicas a las que le gusta el RivaMika, si a ti no te gusta, no es mi problema 7-7

LO SIGUIENTE VA PARA LA CHICA U CHICO QUE COMENTO ESO: Si te metes con mis lectoras, ya que prácticamente insultaste a las RivaMikas, espero que Levi te encuentre y te limpie tanto que te duela toda la piel. Uy si, soy bien malota. En mi mente hay cosas peores para decirte 7-7 Por favor, se tan amable de dejar mi "asqueroso" Fic y a mis lectora en paz. Arigatou : 3

Bueno, como sea, ¡Que empiecen los Juegos del Ham... digo, las votaciones! Estaré esperando esos Reviews tan Kawaii que me regalan.

PD: Posiblemente este FanFic llegara hasta los 20 capítulos. A menos que deseen mas : 3

Gracias por todo.

¡Chau! ^o^


	6. Capitulo 5

¡Holiwis-wis! Gomen por demorarme tanto u.u En el capitulo anterior no se si se entendió, ¡PERO! Eren lamentablemente no deseaba el trío con Jean y Mikasa, si se dieron cuenta (si quieren lean nuevamente la parte) Eren decía que él le iba a "EXPLICAR" y Jean le iba a "ENSEÑAR" a Mikasa. Esta mas adjuntada a la personalidad de Eren, ya que el no haría algo asi xD Creo, quien sabe 7U7 Pero… ¡VAYAAA! Gracias por todos sus comentarios caguais y esas cositas monas (como dice el Rubiuh *o*) Y espero que no les moleste, pero ya que soy una gran fan del "Ackermans al poder" ¿Qué? Sh Sh déjenme con mi locura, desde ahora no se llamara RivaMika será "Ackermans al poder". Bueno, me desvié:

Ya que soy una gran fan de "Ackermans al poder" espero que no les moleste que empiece con ellos OwO SIN MAS QUE DECIR *redoble de tambores* Espero que les guste ENCANTE y las/los dejo con el hermoso capitulo : 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Snk no me pertenecen TOT**

* * *

**Ackermans al poder.**

_Mikasa Ackerman ha posteado algo nuevo - 7:00 p.m_

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_"Feliz día de la Amistad para todos 3 Y también para el enano xD"_

_Comentarios: _

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Igualmente Mika-chan y también va para todos! ¡Gracias por pasarme la foto de Levi! 3

**Moblit Berner: **Hanji-san, debería descansar. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer D:

**Hanji Zoe: **Vamos, no seas aguafiestas :C

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No hay problema Hanji-san :)

**Armin Arlert: **¡Igualmente Mikasa! :3 Feliz día de la Amistad _Annie Leonhardt 3_

**Annie Leonhardt: **Feliz día de San Valentín, Armin… Y Mikasa ¬¬' 3

**Eren Jaeger: **Si… Feliz día de San Valentín, Mikasa…

**Levi Ackerman: **Si, Feliz día ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Paso algo? Los leo muy decaídos :(

**Eren Jaeger: **No, nada…

**Armin Arlert: **Si sigues con esa actitud Mikasa te golpeara nuevamente 7-7

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Vaya! Ya era hora xD

**Eren Jaeger: **Que cruel, Hanji-san :(

**Levi Ackerman: **Mikasa sin querer golpeo a Eren y… amitambien ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **¡Feliz días Mikasa-san y a todos! 3 ¿Que paso, Heichou? :C

**Eren Jaeger: **Levi-san me obligo a meter mi mano allí ¬/¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿No será que tú la metiste por que querías? 7-7

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Claro que no! ¡Fue culpa del Heichou! ¬/¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Haber mocoso, no fue mi culpa. Yo metí tu mano allí pero tu pudiste haber sacado tu mano de allí, y no quedarte mirando a Mikasa como idiota ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **Feliz día de San Valentín, Mikasa 3 ¿Y como que es Mikasa los golpeo? :D

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa no espero que Levi-san me obligara y me tiro un puñetazo, hasta ahora me sigue doliendo T-T

**Petra Rail: **¿Y cómo es que le termino pegando al Heichou? D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Ni se te ocurra hablar, Jaeger ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Eren por venganza tomo la muñeca del Levi e hizo que metiera su mano, ocasionando que Mikasa le tirara un puñetazo a él esta vez ^-^ Fue gracioso, Mikasa termino hecha un tomate y se desmayo al dejar a esos dos pervertidos noqueados. Tuve que llevarla a su habitación. Jajaja

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Erwin! ¡Maldito seas! ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Erwin! ¿No le habrás hecho nada malo a Mika-chan, no? Levi se enojara, jejeje :D

**Moblit Berner: **Y tu no pareces preocupada en lo absoluto -.-'

**Ymir: **Vaya vaya, no pensé que al Heichou le gustara Mikasa 7u7

**Historia Reiss: **¡Feliz san Valentín para ustedes dos! :D Que la pasen lindo : 3

**Reiner Braun: **Vaya, no pensé que Mikasa sería asalta-tumbas e.e Como sea, ¡Feliz san Valentín!

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Vamos, Reiner. El Heichou no es taaaaan viejo, lo harás sentirse mal :C

**Reiner Braun: **Debe de enterarse de sus defectos y no andar esparciendo arrogancia por ahí 7n7

**Annie Leonhardt: **Chicos, basta, Mikasa no es asalta-tumbas 7-7 Mikasa, no pensé que serias asalta-ultra-tumbas ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **Solo lo has cambiado un poco e-e Mikasa :C No me has contado nada.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Que les vaya bien en su amorío TñT

**Marco Bodt: **Vamos Jean, no te deprimas. Tu amor puede estar más cerca de lo que crees :)

**Hanji Zoe: **Vaya, no lo pensé. ¡Felicidades! Que parejita nos ha salido, ¿No?

**Sasha Brauss: **¡Que lindos! :) ¿No, _Conny Springer_? :D

**Conny Springer: **Siempre supe que terminarían estando juntos, si es que son tal para cual :D

**Auruo Brossard: **Tch, no me esperaba menos del Heichou ¬¬

**Gunter Shulz: **Felicitaciones :D

**Erd Gin:** Bonita relación :D

**Mike Zakarius: **Esta me relación me huele muy bien :D

**Petra Rail: **Que les vaya bien :D

**Levi Ackerman: **¿¡Podrían irse a dormir!? Me duermo un momento y mi celular no para de sonar ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Es que no sabes de tecnología, Levi. Puedes ponerlo en silencio e.e

**Hanji Zoe: **¡El enano no lo negó! ¡Si están saliendo juntos! ^o^_ Erwin Smith, _la tecnología es algo nuevo y sorprendente para Levi :)

**Erwin Smith: **Mhm, creo que tienes razón :)

**Levi Ackerman: **¡No soy viejo! Eso debería decirlo de ti, Erwin :D

**Erwin Smith: **Cállate, pedófilo ¬¬

**Ymir: **Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Historia, Heichou ¬¬

**Historia Reiss: **Ymir, el Heichou está con Mikasa. No debes preocuparte :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo no estoy con ese enano 7-7 He dicho que me gustan los altos :)

**Levi Ackerman: **Hey, mocosa, me tienes hasta la frente con eso de ser alto. ¿Qué tienen de malo los bajitos? ¿Eh? ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman:** Nada malo, pero… paso e-e

**Levi Ackerman: **Ven a mi cuarto. En este momento ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Eh? ¿Para qué? Estoy bien en mi cama, enano ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Te voy a demostrar que no hay nada malo en ser bajito ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No, gracias. De seguro usaras el Kame Hame Ha ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Miedosa ¬¬ :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Voy en este momento, Heichou :)

**Levi Ackerman: **Bien, te estaré esperando con un montón de sorpresas y trucos los cuales te harán pasar una noche hermosa :)

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Eh? Heichou, no le haga nada D:

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Eren, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Los Ackermans están al poder hoy! :D

**Armin Arlert: **Heichou, sea bueno con ella esta noche :)

**Eren Jaeger: **¿¡Pero qué dices, Armin!? ¡Ellos no harán nada!

**Hanji Zoe: **Esa ni tú te la crees, Eren. Espero que Levi la bañe envuelta de su leche :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Ellos no harán nada! Empiezo a pensar que usted es una pervertida, Hanji-san.

**Hanji Zoe: **Todo por qué quieres a Levi solo para ti ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **Hanji-san, cállese ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Okey :C

* * *

¡BUEEENO! ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y lamento hacerlas esperar todo el día xD Y subirlo tardísimo. Espero que lo lean y me dejen esos Reviews caguais con Swag xD ¿Qué pasara entre Levi y Mikasa 7U7? Una pregunta para conocernos mejor :)

o ¿Cuántos años tienen? : 3

No crean que he salido con alguien, estuve de vaga todo el dia en mi cama viendo anime y videos, entre otros. Estuve encerrada en mi casa mientras afuera se repartían besos ¬¬ Usare el Fierro Golpeado de Pareja Felices, se lo he comprado a Germán, ya verán… Okno. Mas tarde (Ya que son las 2:15 am) Seguiré con otra pareja :) Les dejo con la intriga, la votación sobre las parejas siguen, asi que sigan votando.

¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN A TODAS Y TODOS! Las quiero y les mando un beso todo pegajoso de parte mía.

¡Bye!


	7. Capitulo 6

¡Holiwis-wis! Mi segunda pareja favorita de Snk (Shingeki no Kyojin), es LevixEren peeero, si me permiten otra vez. Tengo un capricho por MarcoxJean es que son taaaan asdsadsdas. Y… ¡Oh! Tengo 13 :) Gracias por responderme mi pregunta xD Espero que les saque algunas risillas y sin más que decir o parlotear las dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

PD: Les agradezco mucho por los 44 reviews, gracias por animarme a seguir :)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen ¬¬**

* * *

**Tsundere.**

_Jean Kirchstein ha posteado algo nuevo – 6:30 am_

**Jean Kirchstein: **"_Eren Jaeger, por tu bien. Borra ese video ¬¬"_

_Comentarios: _

**Levi Ackerman: **¿No deberían estar limpiando? ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Si Jean, ¿No deberías estar limpiando? 7U7

**Levi Ackerman: **Tu también, mocoso ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **Heichou, no limpiare hasta que Eren borre ese video 7n7

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Cuál video? Eren, envíamelo :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren, yo también lo quiero : 3

**Moblit Berner: **Hanji-san, ya deje el celular D: Hay muchas cosas por hacer :C

**Hanji Zoe: **No hasta que Eren me pase el video :D

**Sasha Brauss: **¿Cuál video? Yo lo quiero y… Tengo hambre T.T

**Conny Springer: **¡Yo también lo quiero! :D

**Thomas Wagner: **U-Uhm, yo también lo quiero.

**Marcos Bodt: **Yo también lo quiero :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Nadie lo tendrá! Marco D: ¿Sabes de qué video estamos hablando?

**Marco Bodt: **No, pero si es tuyo lo quiero :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **Baka ¬/¬ Estamos hablando de ese en el que tu y yo, y el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y mi cara y…

**Marco Bodt: **Oh… es ese, ¡Yo lo quiero Eren! :D

**Eren Jaeger: **Solo se lo pasare a Marco, luego me servirá para chantajear a Jean jijiji C:

**Hanji Zoe: **Jooo, que injustos T-T

**Armin Arlert: **Eren, eso es injusticia. Y se paga mal 7n7

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yo apoyo a Armin, deberías mostrarlo e.e

**Erwin Smith: **Debo admitir que el video me trae curiosidad y quiero verlo, Eren :)

**Eren Jaeger: **Ya dije que no 7-7

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Estás diciendo que desobedecerás una orden de Erwin y mía? Muéstranos el video ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Es-una-orden, jajaja :D

**Eren Jaeger: **Bien, solo a ustedes tres y a Marco 7.7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Y cómo es el video? OwO

**Hanji Zoe: **Que hermosa pareja */* Marco y Jean, ¿Quién lo pensaría? :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Vaya…

**Erwin Smith: **Interesante…

**Hanji Zoe: **Oh vamos, Levi Enano Super Sayayin Lev, solo porque ayer Mikasa y tu estuvieron en tu habitación a altas horas de la noche, no significa que no te guste Eren 7U7

**Levi Ackerman: **No digas idioteces, cuatro-ojos ¬¬ ¡Y dejen de llamarme asi!

**Eren Jaeger: **Tan solo ignorare eso y preguntare, ¿Qué paso ayer, _Mikasa Ackerman_? e.e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **El Enano Super Sayayin Lev ha mejorado sus habilidades en limpieza y me ha enseñado. La verdad que su estatura no importa mucho, alcanzo estantes con velocidad y tiene bastante fuerza para poder cargar cosas. Fue sorprendente, de seguro Vegeta se lo enseño :)

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Por qué siguen con eso de Vegeta? Al menos compárenme con Sasuke* ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No, Sasuke no es de tu estatura :)

**Levi Ackerman: **Mira, mocosa… ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Volviendo al tema principal u.u' ¿Qué les pareció el video? :D

**Armin Arlert: **Yo quiero saber de qué se trata D:

**Annie Leonhardt: **Eren, muéstrale el video a Armin ¬¬ O si no *ZAP! PUM!*

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Qué significa eso? 7.7

**Annie Leonhardt: **Te pegare ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo quiero verlo, asi que no te defenderé. Lo siento, Eren, pero la tentación es la tentación. Espero que algún día me perdones T^T

**Eren Jaeger: **No necesito que me protejas ¬¬ Bien, se los mostrare. Adiós, chantaje D:

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No se lo muestres a nadie D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Los caballos no hablan ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **Los suicidas deberían estar muertos ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No soy suicida! D: Te voy a pegar ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Asi? No te tengo miedo ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **Vamos, Jean, cálmate por favor :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Bien ¬/¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Cuándo nos van a decir que son pareja? :D

**Historia Reiss: **¡Qué lindo! ¿No, Ymir? :D

**Ymir: **Mhm, si :)

**Reiner Braun: **¡Waoh! Nunca me lo imagine, Jean… Buena suerte, va a doler xD

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Reiner, no digas esas cosas ¬/¬ Aunque, si va a doler Jean.

**Armin Arlert: **Buena suerte, Jean :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡¿PERO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO?! No estoy con Marco ¬/¬ Además, ¿Por qué creen que a mí me va a doler? ¿Por qué soy yo al que… lo van a…?

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Al que se lo van a meter?

**Jean Kirchstein: **Si ¬/¬ Haber, ¿Es que yo no lo puedo…?

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Ukear? :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Qué significa eso? e.e

**Levi Ackerman: **Hanji, explícanos ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **Hanji-san, si no quieres traumarlos, mejor no les cuentes e.e

**Sasha Brauss: **Hanji-san, esto solo queda entre chicas e.e

**Historia Reis: **Yo creo que se van a traumar :C

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Historia tiene razón ewe

**Ymir: **Mucha razón ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Piensa bien antes de hacer las cosas ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Vamos, chicas, lo explicare con delicadeza :3 Haber, por ejemplo: El seme en la relación de Jean x Marco, es Marco ya que el controla y domina a Jean :3 Por lo tanto, Marco ukea a Jean, o sea… se lo mete :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Marco no me controla… ni domina ¬/¬

**Marco Bodt: **Haz silencio, Jean :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Bien ¬/¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Exacto! Y si juntamos a Eren x Levi, Eren es el uke, ya que Levi lo controla y domina a cada momento, asi que Levi se…lo mete. Aunque puede ser que Eren llegue a ukear a Levi y puede que Eren entre en Levi :)

**Levi Ackerman: **…

**Eren Jaeger: **…

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Jajaja! ¡Eren es el uke! :P

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Tu también, cara de caballo! ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Lo que más me sorprende, es como la cuatro-ojos invento todo eso ¬¬ Pero me halaga ser el seme :)

**Marco Bodt: **Se siente lindo, ¿No, Heichou? :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Si :)

**Erwin Smith: **¿Y yo qué sería? e.e

**Hanji Zoe: **Si tu estuvieras con Levi, probablemente Levi sería el uke :/ ¿No, Mika-chan?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Si, probablemente el enano seria el uke e.e Aunque me sorprende que Marco sea el seme ewe

**Marco Bodt: **Tengo mis trucos ;)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Cállate, Marco ¬/¬ Como sea, no estamos saliendo e.e

**Marco Bodt: **Aun no :)

**Historia Reis: **¡O sea que si van a estar! :D

**Conny Springer: **Vaya pareja :D

**Sasha Brauss: **Me los quiero comer :3

**Ymir: **Vaya, Jean se la tenía guardada :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Marco, cállate ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **Los secretos no se guardan entre compañeros, Jean :) Si estamos saliendo, deberíamos decirlo :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Pero no somos pareja! ¬/¬

**Marco Bodt: **Aun no lo somos ;)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Como sea, Eren, borra ese video y la discusión se acabo ¬/¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Hanji-san, ¿Cómo era el video? ^o^ Gracias por hacerme acordar, Jean :)

**Erwin Smith: **Moblit le ha quitado el celular a Hanji, pero si deseas, te lo podría decir :)

**Armin Arlert: **Erwin-san, ¿Sería tan amable de revelarnos el secreto a todos? :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **…

**Erwin Smith: **Ya que Jean no va a decir nada, lo diré :) En el video, Jean esta en el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y Marco también. Al parecer están limpiando las ventanas xD Y al parecer a Jean no se le da muy bien, ya que casi se cae y Marco lo tomo del pie haciendo que la cara de Jean se acerque a cierta parte de Marco. Se escucha la risa de Eren y Jean lo mira y grita que se las pagara y Marco solo se ríe. Y se termina el video :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **…

**Marco Bodt: **¿Estás bien, Jean? :C

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Vaya… suena gracioso xD

**Eren Jaeger: **Da risa, porque vi a Jean todo sonrojado mirando cierta parte xD Y cuando me vio grito como vieja xD

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Yo no grito como vieja! ¡Y fue un accidente! o/o

**Ymir: **Si, claaaro e.e

**Historia Reis: **Los sentimientos se admiten, Jean :)

**Conny Springer: **Marco no te estará esperando por siempre e.e

**Reiner Braun: **Cierto, Jean piénsalo bien :D

**Armin Arlert: **Algún día tendrás que aceptarlo :)

**Petra Rail: **Armin tiene razón :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Déjenlo pensar y todos vayan a limpiar ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Hai!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Si Levi, también deberías pensar e.e Petra-san no es muy paciente 7U7

**Levi Ackerman: **Cállate y ve a limpiar, es una orden ¬/¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Bien! ¬¬

* * *

Bueeeeno, espero que les guste y si no les gusto díganme en que puedo arreglarlo, también déjenme más caritas. Porque si se dan cuenta, uso las mismas y tal vez no les agrade. Asi que agradecería que me dejasen caritas y asi xD Las quiero, gracias nuevamente por todo, por apoyarme y todo eso.

Disculpen la tardanza ewe

Las quiero.

¡Bye!


	8. ¿Nos conocemos un poquitito mas? :D

**¿Nos conocemos un poquitito? :3**

¡Holiwis-wis! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, empezando por todo esto no cuenta como un capitulo, pueden morir en paz(? NAH MENTIRA. Gracias por sus Reviews, les agradezco de todo corazón por apoyarme con este FanFic, sin ustedes no hubiera seguido e.e Las quiero, y quiero decirles que leo cada uno de sus Reviews porque me encanta que me pregunten y esas cosillas *o* Esto va a ser cortito -creo- Y es para que nos conozcamos, les preguntare cosillas y también responderé algunas preguntas :D

Bueno, empezando por todo, me llamo Valeria, tengo 13 -eso lo aclare hace unos capítulos atrás- y soy de Perú :D ¿Ustedes de donde son? Me pica la curiosidad(? Empecé con estos de los FanFics hace ... ¡FUAAA! Como... el 2011, creo. Un año después de que empezara One Direction xD Quiero que sepan que soy Directioner y espero que no me odien -aunque antes era mas subnormal de lo que soy ahora, cada vez que escuchaba una de sus canciones estaba como: ¡OMAIGA! LOS VIOLARE, LES QUITARE SU ZAPATILLA(?- Sip, así de subnormal xD Obviamente ahora que he crecido un poquitín mas mis gustos variaron y me dirigieron hacia *REDOBLE DE TAMBORES* ¡EL ANIME! Bueno, luego les explicare sobre eso, no me desvió. La cosa es que un año después de conocer a One Direction -gracias a mis mejores amigas subnormales- Estaba tan LOCA Y SUBNORMAL por ellos, que descubrí los FANFICS *CANTO DE ANGELES* Entonces luego de unos días, empecé a escribir y quiero decirles que empecé echa un asco. Mis FanFics sobre ellos eran un asco, ya de por si, tanto así que no sabia como a mis lectoras les gustaba D: Tenían mala trama e iba muy rápido -Por ejemplo: Y Ana conoció a Harry y al siguiente día lo violo, y Harry se quiso casar con ella y tuvieron un bebe, y vivieron felices por siempre junto a Shreck y el Pandicornio llamado Samuel(?- Algo así xD ¿Ustedes de que banda son fanáticas? ¿Tienen un ídolo u ídola? Recomiéndenme música :D ¿A quien violarían? Okno xD

Bueno, con el anime comencé el año pasado, soy una Noob(? xD Para mi cuerpo chiqui, tengo sueños lo cuales contare. Cuando sea grande e.e Quiero tener un lugar para los niños, ya que me abruma ver que trabajan y yo no -quiero que tengan una infancia feliz, los niños no deberían trabajar- Y también quiero un lugar para todo tipo de animal lastimado -me encantan, perros, gatos, tortugas, peces, koalas(? y etc. -Otro sueño es llegar a hacer un juego u cantar y que me reconozcan como importante :D *0* Desde hace un tiempo que vi esto de YouTube y quiero tener un canal, pero esa será cuando crezca aun mas ewe Mis Youtuber preferidos son elRubiusOMG (Ruben) HolaSoyGerman y JuegaGerman (German) Wismichu (Ismael) VEGETTA777 (Samuel) TheWillyRex u WillyRex (Guillermo) MangelRogel (Miguel) lolweapon y Fernanfloo :D ¿Spam? xDDD ¿Ustedes que tipo de sueños tienen? ¿Hasta donde llegarían? Díganme :D

Preguntillas C:

**-Katzenbach chapter 6 . Feb 15 **

**Jeje me divierto mucho leyendo este fic, pero... ¿Es LeviMika? (Llanto)**

¡QUE NO! Que no hijas mías xD -con cariño eh- en este FanFic NINGUNA pareja se hará concreta, a menos que aparezca así en el anime, aunque estoy pensando en JeanxMarco, pero no se si les molestaría que los ponga como pareja, digo ah xD

-**Sabaku no Yui chapter 6 . Feb 15 **

**Te amo :'D ****No te preocupes por la soledad en el día de noseque, aquí estoy yo \T-T/ ****Lindo capitulo**

Yo también te hamo :'D Apachuchemonos xD

-**Apollymi Akrakataastreifa chapter 7 . Feb 16 **

**Ame "Ackermans al poder", espero que escribas más sobre ellos. ;)**

Ten por seguro que aparecerán bastante :D

**-****BRabbit15 chapter 7 . Feb 16 **

**Jajajajajajajaja como siempre otro gracioso capitulo xD Jean y Marco son tan kawaiiiiissss! me encanta el amor tsundere x3**  
** Sos muy creativa! Sigue! ****Cuídate, suerte e inspiración!**

** Saluditos Lalalalal**

¡HONTOU ARIGATOU! -creo que se escribe así ewe- Ahora que me doy cuenta, casi siempre me dejas un Review y realmente te agradezco por comentar ¿Ya dije que me encanta xD ? ¡Te quiero!

**-Karosi chapter 6 . Feb 16 **

**Muy buen fic! La temática, la personalidad...estuve riendo a carcajadas! No hagas caso de los comentarios negativos :) amo el Rivamika y obvio esto me encanta! *-***

Obviamente no me ire a llorar al baño por los comentarios negativos, te agradezco por comentar. ¿Ackermans al poder? xD

-**snowflakes013 chapter 6 . Feb 16 **

**Jajajajaja hola! Me encanta este fic :3 yo tengo 14 años :D y estuve casi igual que tu, solo que yo me fui con mis primos a la playa. ****Nos leemos!**

Suertuda T-T Yo estuve todo el día echada en la cama D:

**-Panqueque57 chapter 6 . Feb 15 **

**JAJAJAJAJA XD apareció Marco *-* soy tan feliz -0- me encanta el Jean x Marco (para mi su amor quema con la intensidad de mil titanes, u_u no alcanzo para soles :,c) es tan divertido el fic independiente de la pareja que aparezca XD y eso que me gusta ereri, rivetra y erenmika , le estoy comenzando a tomar algo de carinito al rivamika XD AnniexArmin :3 seria bonito que apareciera mas, como también moblit uwu es tan tierno. Tengo 18 ;) ojala siga el fic esta bastante bueno**

¡HOLIWIS! Tranquila que Marco aparecerá seguido, me he enamorado de el y de Jean *o* Me encanta hacerlas feliz :D

**-Seo-Tsuki chapter 6 . Feb 15 **

**¡Me encanta! esta genial jaja xD **  
** La verdad es que yo AMO EL RIVAMIKA es mi otp, la verdad creo que si es molesto cuando alguien comenta algo fuera de lugar, es tu decision si pones o quitas el RivaMika, son gustos de cada quien y la verdad es que aunque sea super fan de estos dos, no me molestan las otras parejas. Tu muy bien, no te dejes que cualquier persona venga molestarte a TU fic : :3**

Yo muy bien xD No me dejare caer por comentarios fuera de lugar, gracias por el apoyo. ¿Qué le dice un pollo policía a otro pollo policía? ¡Necesitamos apoyo! ¡CHISTE CHISTE! *DABUM TSS* Okno. Me largo xD Yo también amo el ¡Ackermans al power!

-**vale chapter 5 . Feb 13 **

**La verdad es que quisiera que pasaran algo de rivetra. Una conversación que sea algo como: oye pet cuando piensas buscarte un hombre? Quieres terminar virgen y gorda? ****Y que levita escriba algo como: gorda tal vez pero virgen lo dudo xD y que los chicos los molesten. ****La verdad es que siempre leo ribetes pero el tít ulos me llamo la atención me eh reido como no te o imaginas excelente fic.**

¡Gracias por comentar! Okey, tranqui, aparecerá el Rivetra, aunque he intentado que Mikasa le lance indirectas a Levi sobre que Petra no lo esperar por siempre y así xD Es que... ¡ME CAGO EN TODO! ¡¿Porque Petra?! ¡Ella debía estar ahí con Levi! ¡Me cago en Annie y en su transformación! Okno, la amo xD

**-Melii kagamine chapter 6 . Feb 15 **

**¡OMFG! ¡ACKERMANS AL PODER! ¡Asdfghjklñbxwr! ¿Qué haran esos dos? 7u7 Sigo diciendo, seria genial que la proxima pareja sea ArminxAnnie o AnniexArmin, depende de quien lleve los pantalones en la relación :3 Ahora que agregaste el RivaMika (Ackermans al poder xD) Puedo morir en paz ;u; ****Sobre la pregunta que hiciste, tengo 12 años :D ****Yo tambien le compre el Fierro Golpeador de Parejas Felices a German, y de una vez la zapatilla Kamikaze xD**

Hum a mi me falta la Zapatilla Kamikaze, kisawea ¿Podrías comprarme una? xD A tu pedido aparecerán AnniexArmin :D

-**Rina Ackerman chapter 5 . Feb 13 **

**Me he leído los 4 caps. de un tirón - y me ha dado mucha risa . Espero leerte pronto, y respecto a la pareja me gustaría ver Riren, aunque el RivaMika es zukhulemto también eue xD Saludos, cuídate.**

Vaya, ¡¿4 CAPITULOS?! XDD Ara ara, yo también soy asi. ¡Chocame esa aleta Darwincesca! Okno, Ackermans al poder, siempre es Zhuculhemtozo.

-**I'veCreatedAMonster chapter 2 . 7h ago **

**Hola:) Siempre he querido saber en qué se basan para el RivaMika? Es que yo siento que no se daría nada entre ellos porque ama y super-ama a Eren ...Dejando de lado eso, buena idea :)**

¡HOLIWIS! Pues... En el RivaMika siempre me baso en que los dos son fuertes, y como que han sufrido lo mismo. Y si lo ves de esa forma, tienen el mismo carácter. Es como ver la versión femenina de el Rivaille ese ¬¬ Okno xD ¿Bullying al enano? ¿Donde? Gracias por comentar, espero verte seguido por aquí :D

**\- sophie-ackerman chapter 6 . Feb 15 **

**Los ackerman al poder! Se ha dicho. ****Me encanto el capitulo, porfavor continua pronto PD****: amo el rivamika 3**

Yo también lo amo, a decir verdad creo que me gustan un poquitín mas que MikasaxEren pero bueh, gracias por comentar :D

-**Hinami chapter 6 . Feb 15 **

***Grito de que emoción " kya! Me salgo un día y veo dos cap,el de la nota y este ultimo, que al leer el 5 me quedé con cara de WTF!? Se me pasó la fecha y no pude votar por mi pareja(Rivamika) rezando y todos leo el 6 y me quedo como Adcsjak te amo por hacer mis sueños realidad,como que me alegraste el San Valentiniano.**  
** Desde que comencé el fic he visto la química entre Levi y Mika chan,te suplico que no los juntes con nadie más,por lo menos a ellos dos u-u ,bien que no soy nadie para obligar,es una simple petición que puedes hacerle caso o omitirla sin igual forma me va a seguir encantando tu fic con esa forma tan sencilla y divertida con la que escribes.**  
** Gracias por alegrarme el día ;)**

¡HOLI! Me alegra haberte alegrado el dio, en serio. Pues ya viste que apareció Ackermans al power :D Gracias por apoyarme seguido, me encanta que comentes :D

**-Daurina-Mikko chapter 7 . Feb 17 **

**Awww hermoso hermoso. La pareja de Marco y Jean es tan adgshjs. Me gusto mucho este cap y lo mejor que decían cositas de Yaoi o/3/o esos niños xD ****contii! ****Por cierto awwe eres chibi nwn (por la edad) jujuju... Estoy vieja TwT xDD ok no. Bueno saludos y esperare el próximo !**

A mi también me gusta JeanxMarco, me he obsesionado xD Ese mismo día busque imágenes y de todo, y me partió el alma cuando Marco se fue T-T Deos Meo, que me voy a shorar TOT ¿Soy chibi? Kawaii Kawaii desu xDD

-**NekoPro23 chapter 3 . Feb 12 **

**Mi pareja favorita es el Ereri xD Eren x Levi. Siendo fujoshi me sorprende que prefieras un Levi x Mikasa siendo una pareja tan Crack, Yo creo que si levi le hace algo a eren la acosadora y protectora mikasa le atacara(?, Da risa el fic y sobre lo de que Levi sea fanático de vegeta nunca me lo imagine, No me imagine a levi fanático de otra cosa que no sea la limpieza, Tampoco me imagino a una Mikasa Troll y erwin atemorizado de levi, Mikasa para mi no es tsundere solo es timida con eren xD**  
**Hinata es kawaii pero eso de acosar nunca me a gustado, Que invadan mi privacidad :$, Ya no veo Fairy tail desde que se lleno de puro fanservice ecchi, Al principio lo soportaba pero :'c Bueno, Bye y asta la próxima**

Lo se, lo se, me han hecho fallada. Soy un Fujoshi fallada, ¿Debería llamar a la empresa Fujoshi? Es decir, me escape, ya vez que te implanta un chip con imágenes Yaoi pero yo quería salir afuera y... Okey, me fui del tema xD Se que no te lo imaginas a Erwin así, pero, es gracioso imaginárselo, ¿A que no? xD Gracias por comentar :D

-**Darkheart37 chapter 5 . Feb 13 **

**Diablos te debo un gran comentario... Pero ahora vamos por los juegos del ham... dijo ¡San Valentin!, jeje. **

** Pues la pareja que voto es ErenXLevi, LeviXEren (Es lo mismo, ¿no?). XD**

** ¿Porque? Porque, primero es mi OTP, segundo adoro la química que desarrollan estos dos -me refiero en el manga y en el anime, o sea lo oficial- es tan peculiar y especial... se nota que poco a poco, no se... ¿se respetan más?, ¡no lo se!, es que ellos son tan únicos y verlos juntos -de una manera romántica o no- es tan genial. **

** Tercero: me mata la curiosidad como podrías interpretar su "relación" en tu fic, lo haces de una manera tan simple y divertida que en lugar de enojarme por los otros ships que pones. -RivaMika o equis pareja-. Y con mi otp que mencione, ¡me mata la curiosidad!, Bueno bueno... basta de mis feels de shiper... **

** En fin: ErenXLevi/LeviXEren ¡Yo te elijo!. XD **

**PD: ¿Mencione que AMO tu fic?.**

¿Enserio lo amas? ¡BUAH! Gracias, me honras :'D Yo pensé que iríamos a Narnia a jugar los Juegos del Hambre con Aslan(? Okno, retrasada MODE: ON xD Gracias por comentar espero leerte mas seguido :D

**-teddy-sama chapter 5 . Feb 13 **

**La sepsy pareja de Riren xD bueno ese es mi votillo sepsy y zukulento jajaja ok no... No soy fan del rivmikas pero esa persona q comento desagradablemente, pues que se vaya al infierno a comer tierra y copro de caballo (perdona jean jajaja )**

Pobre Jean, todo el jaja Tu voto fue Pepsi (Sexy) y Zuchulemto, haz honrado a las personas zhuculemtas como Levi o-o xDD

Bueno chicas/os que lean mi Fic, hasta aquí llego, gracias por los Reviews, realmente les agradezco. Pueden preguntarme lo que sea y espero que hallan llegado hasta aquí, porque quiero decirles que las quiero un montón. Y me siento muy honrada de tener a lectoras como tu, y tu y tu xD Besos asquerosamente hermosos dirigidos de mi para cada una de ustedes. Espero que respondan a mis preguntas y nada mas.

¡Bye, bye! :'D


	9. Capitulo 7 -perdon por la demora TT-

¡HOLIWIS-WIS-WIS! ¡GOMEEEEEEEEEN! Les pido perdón y me tiro ante ustedes si es posible. Lo siento, por demorarme tanto D': Gomen, si quieren hago un maratón :'D Lo sé, dije que este iba a ser como un Maratón peeeero, no me salió, gomen. Bueno aparte, este episodio será Levi x Petra porque había una lectora que lo pedía, ¿Quién soy yo para decir no? Siento que este capítulo ha perdido ese toque chistoso, prometo que para el siguiente lo recuperare, gracias por los Reviews y a las delicias de personas que me contestaron a mis preguntas. Cualquier preguntan que tenga, duda o necesiten ayuda, allí están mis redes sociales. Gracias por todo, chicas, las quiero *corazoncito gay*.

**MIS REDES SOCIALES** ~~ Allí me pueden preguntar lo que sea ^o^ Siganme, si desean C:

~Ask: valita0901

~Twitter: (AQUI VA LA ARROBA -esa "A" envuelta en un circulo xD-)0901Valita

~Tumblr: -estoy trabajando en ello xD-

Sin más que decir, bueno si, GOMEEEEEEEEN. Empecemos :D

* * *

**Petra no es paciente.**

_Hanji Zoe ha posteado algo nuevo – 3 a.m_

**Hanji Zoe: **_"Al parecer Petra no es paciente, Levi Sayayin e.e Yo que tú me apuro 7U7"_

_Comentarios:_

**Levi Ackerman: **¿No te basta molestarme todos los días que interrumpes mis sueños, cuatro-ojos? (눈3눈)

**Hanji Zoe: **Es que me lo acaba de decir ella misma 7U7

**Eren Jaeger: **Heichou, la perdiste ō-ō

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Enano, no sé qué decir. ¡Ah si! ¡Te lo dije! ¬U¬

**Erwin Smith: **Decepcionante U7U

**Sasha Brauss: **Ya no quiero comer pan ~(u-u)~

**Levi Ackerman: **¿En serio ha dicho eso? ¬-¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pues, si o-o

**Petra Rail: **Es verdad, Heichou u-u

**Armin Arlert: **Una relación funciona cuando las dos personas trabajan juntos en fortalecer la misma :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **Exactamente Armin, por eso te ayudo cuando puedo :)

**Armin Arlert: **¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso? o/o

**Annie Leonhardt: **Nada n.n

**Levi Ackerman: **Soldado Arlert, ¿Se quiere volver psicólogo o algo? ¬n¬

**Armin Arlert: **E-Eh, no. Gomen :c

**Levi Ackerman: **Pero que dices, Petra ¬-¬ No te he hecho esperar.

**Hanji Zoe: **Entonces no has demostrado tu amor, pequeñin e.e

**Petra Rail: **Exactamente, como dijo Hanji-san e/e

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Por qué hablan de esas cosas por aquí? UnU

**Jean Kirchstein: **Shh, cállate, BakEren ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, shh c:

**Petra Rail: **¡No puedo creer que Marco y Jean ya sean pareja! Y usted no me dijo ni me felicito por el día de San Valentín ayer ¬^¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Eh… ¿Ellos son pareja? ¬o¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Que no somos pareja! D:|

**Petra Rail: **¡Pues lo parecen! :V

**Hanji Zoe: **Enano, la haz echo enojar, discúlpate ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Te regale un producto de limpieza ¬-¬

**Petra Rail: **¡Eso no es nada romántico!

**Levi Ackerman: **Si lo es.

**Petra Rail: **No, no lo es.

**Levi Ackerman: **SI.

**Petra Rail: **NO.

**Levi Ackerman: **SI.

**Petra Rail: **NO.

**Levi Ackerman: **NO.

**Petra Rail: **SI.

**Levi Ackerman: **Sabia que lo admitirías :)

**Petra Rail: **¿¡Que!? ¡Heichou, eso no vale! D:

**Conny Springer: **Vaya, debo aprender ese truco xD

**Hanji Zoe: **Impresionantes habilidades :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Pero que están diciendo? Eso deberían hablarlo cara a cara y no por aquí 7-7

**Petra Rail: **Eren, hazme el favor de cerrar la boca ¬-¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Por qué no salen algún día juntos? :3

**Auruo Brossard: **Tch, Heichou no tiene tiempo para esas cosa ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Oh, qué lindo! :D Buena idea, Mika-chan.

**Moblit Berner: **Hanji-san, no me obligue a esconder nuevamente su celular, mañana hay mucho por hacer. Descanse un poco :)

**Hanji Zoe: **¡No seas aguafiestas! :D

**Moblit Berner: **Bien 7.7 Mañana no se queje.

**Hanji Zoe: **Dirás… más tarde ouo

**Moblit Berner: **Si, si, como usted diga c:

**Thomas Wagner: **Uhm, yo opino lo mismo que Mikasa c:

**Historia Reiss: **¡Waoh! ¡Qué rápido avanzan! ¡Qué hermoso! ¿No, Ymir? :D

**Ymir: **Si, Historia, tienes razón :)

**Reiner Braun: **Vaya, yo que usted, Heichou, digo que sí :v

**Erwin Smith: **Como progresan :)

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Reiner y todos tienen razón c:

**Levi Ackerman: **Lo pensare ¬/¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Eso lo debería decir Petra xD ¡Pero significa que si! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **No he dicho eso, baka ¬n¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Como tu digas, pequeñin :D Me voy a dormir, buenas noches c:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Buenas noches a todos :3

**Petra Rail: **¡Buenas noches! :D

**Armin Arlert: **Buenas noches, minna n.n


	10. Capitulo 8

¡Holiwis! ¿Cómo están? ¿Durmieron bien? (Modo acosadora=ON) Okno, broooma xD Verán, me estoy atrasando a subir capítulos por lo tanto todas las parejas que restan las subiré en este capítulo, ¿Todas? SI, TODAS. ¿Absolutamente todas? SI, TODAS. ¿Segura? SI, TODAS xD Luego de dejar eso en claro, las invito a leer el nuevo capítulo, no las distraigo más. ¡Ah, sí! ¿Se dieron cuenta que cambie la portada? ¿Les gusta? A mí me ha gustado la verdad, bueno, ahora si las dejo con el capitulo.

Y la verdad es que también hoy recién me he enterado de que los nombres de los personajes -apachuchables- siempre varían, asi que si notan que el apellido de algún personaje ha cambiado es porque me había equivocado xD

Además, esto no les va a interesar pero de todas maneras se los quiero contar- Voy a leer el manga de SnK y es que es raro para mi, nunca he leído manga :v No siento la cosquilla en a panzita ni la emoción, entonces por eso siempre miro anime. Y como me he enterado que hasta ahora, supuestamente, no han empezado ni siquiera a hacer la segunda temporada de SnK, voy a empezar a leer porque no me aguanto y prefiero leer a recibir spoilers xD ¿Ustedes chicas piensan que debo de esperar o empiezo a leer el manga? Denme sus recomendaciónes, luego no quiero arrepentirme /-\

Las quiero, delicias de Fujoshis(?

MIS REDES SOCIALES Preguntas, ayuda o cualquier cosilla

~Ask: valita0901

~Twitter: 0901Valita

~Tumblr: -estoy trabajando en ello xD-

Sin más que decir, ¡JUST DO IT! PD: Gomen si es un poco corto.

* * *

**Chismes.**

_Marcos Bodt ha posteado algo nuevo – 7:00 pm_

**Marco Bodt: **_"Este día es tan lindo, ¿No, Jean Kirchstein?"_

_Comentarios:_

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Y a mí qué me dices? Bueno, sí, es lindo e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Ya son pareja? 7U7

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡NO SOMOS PAREJA! m(_ _)m

**Marco Bodt: **Es lo que él dice n.n

**Hanji Zoe: **Jean, eres el único que no lo admite (n-n)/´

**Levi Ackerman: **Váyanse a dormir ¬¬

**Moblit Berner: **Hanji-san, creo que ya debería irse a dormir n.n

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Hablando de todo esto. Hanji-san, ¿No hay alguien que le guste a usted? (^ v ^)

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yo sé quien le gusta :)

**Armin Arlert: **¿Me lo podrías decir? ^o^

**Annie Leonhardt: **Claro que si, Armin :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Armin está usando su aura tierna! ¡Eso no es justo! D:

**Reiner Braun: **¿No será más bien porque le guuuusta? Jaja xD

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿A Annie le gusta Armin? :O Vaya, no lo sabía.

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Pero que dicen? A-A mi no me gusta Armin ¬/¬

**Armin Arlert: **¿Acaso tengo algo malo? :C

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Eh? No, claro que no, Armin :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Huele a amor *snif snif* 7u7

**Erwin Smith: **Aviso que San Valentín ya ha terminado, chicos y chicas xD

**Hanji Zoe: **Pero aun no es tarde para shippear :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Hanji-san, usted debería estar con _Moblit Berner_ :3

**Moblit Berner: **¿E-Eh?

**Sasha Braus: **¿Qué dices, Mikasa? La media naranja de Hanji es _Erwin Smith _e.e Ya ves que se llevan muy bien y todo eso.

**Levi Ackerman: **Me gustaría ver eso ¬u¬

**Erwin Smith: **Solo somos amigos c:

**Historia Reiss: **Eh, pero chicas, yo creo que Hanji-san debería estar con _Eren Jaeger_. Ya saben la adicción de Hanji-san hacia los titanes :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Claro que no e-e

**Ymir:** La teoría de Historia es la única que concuerda :/

**Historia Reiss: **Mikasa, let it go~

**Annie Leonhardt: **Pues, yo también creo que Hanji debería estar con _Erwin Smith_ n.n

**Ymir: **He dicho que la teoría de Historia es la única que concuerda ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Pues yo no creo en esa teoría ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **Chicas, dejen de pelear n¬n Aunque también creo que Hanji-san debería estar con Erwin-san.

**Sasha Braus: **¡Ja! Tres contra dos, ganamos :DDDD

**Ymir: **Cállate y ve con _Conny Springer _¬¬

**Conny Springer: **A mí no me metan o-o

**Sasha Braus: **Ymir está enojada porque Historia la trata como a una amiga :P

**Hanji Zoe: **Esto se está poniendo bueno jejeje

**Historia Reis: **…

**Ymir: **¡No digas tonterías! ¡Solo porque Conny te roba la comida!

**Sasha Braus:** …

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Conny casi siempre se come tu pan u.u

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa, no mientas e.e

**Conny Springer: **Eren *o*

**Eren Jaeger: **Conny le roba el pan a Sasha y a veces come bocados de su comida xD

**Conny Springer: **¡Traidor! Mikasa es más buena y fuerte que tu T-T

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa no es más fuerte que yo ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Si lo es 7-7

**Eren Jaeger: **Todo porque Petra-san está molesta contigo, hmp.

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬'

**Annie Leonhardt: **Eren se está revelando e.e

**Armin Arlert: **Eren, creo que te has pasado un poquito u-u

**Reiner Braun: **Uhhh, va a haber pelea :V

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Reiner ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Mikasa sigue enojada contigo también ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Que yo no le hice nada! No sé qué le dije para que estuviera asi, le he pedido disculpas.

**Levi Ackerman: **Ya, le has pedido disculpas sin saber porque está molesta. Poco caballeroso de tu parte ¬o¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Las cosas han cambiado c:

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Digo, que tal vez en tus tiempos las cosas eran asi, pero, han cambiado C:

**Levi Ackerman: **No quiero escuchar eso de un mocoso como tú que parece haber nacido ayer ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Soy un mocoso pero puedo hacer mejores cosas que usted c:

**Levi Ackerman: **¿A qué te refieres con cosas? e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **P-Pues…

**Erwin Smith: **Paren de pelear, muchachos. Seamos buenos compañeros :)

**Levi Ackerman: **Erwin, cállate ¬¬ Eren, mañana me enseñaras las cosas que puedes hacer ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **Podrían hacer un concurso :)

**Marco Bodt: **Buena idea, Armin :D

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Sí! ¡Mañana hay concurso! Me muero de ganas por saber quien ganara.

**Eren Jaeger: **Yo no acepte nada D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Oh, claro que lo harás ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **Deberíamos dormir ya :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Petra-san tiene razón :3

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Aun es temprano! :D

**Moblit Berner: **Claro que no, usted debería irse a dormir, Hanji-san :D

**Hanji Zoe: **Nop :3

**Moblit Berner: **Te quitare el celular :D

**Hanji Zoe: **Bien :c


	11. Capitulo 9

Uhm, hola chicas, he venido con un nuevo capítulo. PARTY HARD(¿ Espero que les guste y les saque una sonrisa u risa. Sé que estos días no he hecho los capitulo largos, se que han sido cortos y sé que eso les llega a molestar. Lo sé, porque yo también leo FanFics y me suele incomodar eso, como a cualquier persona. Asi que hare un esfuerzo, y es que en estos días no me llego la inspiración xD Suena estúpido, pero si lo piensan tengo que tener inspiración para escribir ewe Si no, los capítulos me salen un asco D: Y nadie quiere eso C:

Por otro lado quería avisarles que faltan pocos días para que ingrese a clases, escuela, estudios, matemática te odio, profesores, y esas cosas. Asi que hare un horario porque este no es el único FanFic que subo y tampoco es el único lugar en el que subo novelas u FanFics. También en Wattpad y tengo redes sociales y varias cosas más D:

Asi que quería decirles que a partir de la próxima semana (Si, se que la próxima semana aun es feriado para mí), subiré los sábados o domingos, si es que me atraso. Lo que es mejor, ya que podre hacer los capítulos más largos y ustedes estarán feliz, y si ustedes están felices yo también podre estar feliz y satisfecha con el capitulo y con que les haya gustado.

Espero que no les incomode. En todo caso, gracias por aguantarme a mí y mis demoras, les agradezco mucho por todo y con todo mi corazón. Son muy especiales para mi cada una de ustedes, son unas delicias de fujoshis y bien apachuchables ^^ Sin más que decir, las dejo con el nuevo capítulo, las quiero mucho, besos pegajosos de mi parte para ustedes.

Oh, Oh, Oh y además quería preguntarles si les apetece que haga una página en Facebook que se llame: El Mundo de las Fujoshis u algo asi, donde subiré imágenes estado y varias cosillas mas. ¿Les gustaría? Todo es para ustedes.

PD: ¡LAS QUIERO!

* * *

**El Concurso.**

_Eren Jaeger ha posteado algo nuevo – 8:00 pm_

**Eren Jaeger: **"_Me consuela saber que he perdido contra Levi Heichou u-u_"

_Comentarios:_

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Lo hiciste bien, Eren :3

**Armin Arlert: **Diste tu mejor esfuerzo :)

**Hanji Zoe: **No te preocupes, Eren. Nadie se imaginaria que el enano cantaría de esa forma C:

**Levi Ackerman: **Si tienes tiempo para llorar, también lo tienes para entrenar y algún día vencerme ¬¬

**Petra Ral: **No te vengas abajo, Eren. Lo hiciste muy bien. Levi Heichou también te está dando su apoyo :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **Jajaja, Eren dio un buen espectáculo xD

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, no seas burlón. Eren, animo lo has hecho bien :)

**Historia Reiss: **Eren, no te rindas :D

**Ymir: **Baka, de seguro estas llorando ¬¬

**Historia Reiss: **Oye, ¡Ymir! No te burles :c

**Sasha Braus: **Ahh, Eren no te rindas, debes ser fuerte :D

**Connie Springer: **¡Si, Eren! No te rindas :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Tienen razón! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Y no estoy llorando! ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **La segunda prueba fue en el terreno de Levi, eso no fue justo 7.7

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Me estas sermoneando? ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Exactamente ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Puede que la segunda prueba haya sido en mi terreno, pero, si ellos no estuvieran holgazaneando todo el día. Sabrían como limpiar, ¿Me equivoco, Erwin? ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **No te puedo contradecir, Levi 7-7 Pero estuvo mal.

**Eren Jaeger: **No, estuvo bien. Fue mi culpa, debo entrenar mejor en el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y luego podre vencer a Levi Heichou :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren, no te sobre-esfuerces, recuerda que te caíste por querer llegar a un estante alto para poder limpiarlo.

**Armin Arlert: **Mikasa tiene razón, Eren :C

**Levi Ackerman: **Hazle caso a tus compañeros, mocoso ¬¬ No querrás que te caigan libros encima nuevamente, ¿Cierto?

**Eren Jaeger: **N-No, señor. Fue doloroso, aun me duele la cara.

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Y sabes cuál fue la parte más divertida, Eren? 7u7

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Cuál? ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Que lo tengo todo grabado! Jajaja :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Sabes cuál es la parte divertida de todo esto, Jean? 7u7

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Eh? ¿Cuál? O.O

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Que eres un idiota y nunca dejaras de serlo! :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡¿Quieres que te golpee, BakEren?! :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Adelante! ¡Veamos quien gana! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Ustedes dos, dejen de comportarse como niños ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **La tercera prueba, ¿Quién la gano?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **El enano e.e

**Sasha Brauss: **Levi se mereció ganar en la tercera prueba :D ¡Su tarta era deliciosa!

**Connie Springer: **Idiota, a ti todo lo que comes te encanta e.e

**Armin Arlert: **¿Quién había decidido que Sasha sería la jueza? :/

**Ymir: **Historia y yo lo decidimos, ¿Por qué? 7-7

**Historia Reiss: **Es que Sasha me insistió y no pude negarme :C

**Hanji Zoe: **No entiendo cómo es que les pudo gustar la comida del enano, es horrible D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Claro que no, cuatro-ojos ¬¬ Mi comida es deliciosa.

**Hanji Zoe: **Levi, ni siquiera tú te crees eso :v

**Reiner Braun: **Yo también la probé y estuvo deliciosa, ¿No, _Bertholdt Fubar_?

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Pues… en realidad a mi me gusto ewe

**Levi Ackerman: **Cuatro-ojos, ¿No será que la locura ya te ha consumido? ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Claro que no, adicto a la limpieza! D:

**Moblit Berner: **Hanji-san, no pelee :C

**Mikasa Ackerman: **En la cuarta gano Eren :D

**Eren Jaeger: **… Solo gane en la cuarta T^T

**Armin Arlert: **No te preocupes Eren, bailaste magníficamente :D

**Ymir: **Mikasa, ya lo has hecho llorar e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No estoy llorando! :C

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Lo siento, Eren. No era mi intención, ¿Quieres que te abrace? :C

**Ymir: **Eren, ¿No estarás triste porque Mikasa no bailo contigo? xD

**Eren Jaeger: **No e-e

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Quién eligió las parejas de baile? Supuestamente Eren debió haber bailado con Mikasa y el enano con Petra D:

**Ymir: **Ah, yo lo modifique. Solo para dar tensión al momento xD

**Historia Reiss: **Eso estuvo mal, Ymir :(

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Pero yo quería que ellos bailaran juntos! T-T

**Ymir: **Ah, lo siento.

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Y que bailaron?

**Armin Arlert: **Tango :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **No me imagine que alguien como Eren ganaría en un baile tan elegante como el Tango e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Hey! xC ¡Puedo ser elegante si quiero!

**Erwin Smith: **Aun no entiendo cómo es que Eren le gano a Levi en ese baile :/

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Oigan! ¡Puedo leer sus comentarios! ¿Saben? D:

**Sasha Braus: **Fue suerte e.e

**Connie Springer: **Mucha suerte e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **Sigo aquí, chicos T-T

**Levi Ackerman: **Eren me gano por culpa de Mikasa ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No fue mi culpa ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **No me dejaste que levante tu pierna, el Tango es un baile sensual, mocosa ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ya, ¿Acaso tú eres sensual?

**Hanji Zoe: **_Petra Ral_, Levi necesita tu ayuda xD

**Petra Ral: **Hanji-san, cállese o/o

**Historia Reiss: **Yo sé bailar el Tango y Levi Heichou tiene razón, es un baile sensual :)

**Reiner Braun: **Oh, yo no sé bailar D:

**Historia Reiss: **Te puedo enseñar, si quieres :D

**Ymir: **Historia, yo tampoco sé bailar.

**Connie Springer: **Celos, celos 7u7

**Sasha Braus: **Celos de tus ojos cuando miran a Reiner, Ymir tiene celos, celos e.e

**Connie Springer: **Cuando ayudas a Reiner, cuando Reiner te espia, cuando sonríes con el 7u7

**Sasha Braus: **Ymir tiene celos, tiene celos e.e

**Ymir: **Si no se callan, mañana no se despertaran para hacer sus estupideces ¬¬

**Connie Springer: **Okey :c

**Sasha Brauss: **S-Si D:

**Historia Reiss: **R-Reiner, ¿Me espía? D:

**Reiner Braun: **Claro que no.

**Hanji Zoe: **Oh…

**Eren Jaeger: **Nunca creí que tendría a un amigo acosador ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tienes razón, Eren ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **Reiner…

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Es en serio, Eren?

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Qué?

**Annie Leonhardt: **Ya sabes, Mikasa…

**Eren Jaeger: **No comprendo.

**Levi Ackerman: **...

**Ymir: **Reiner, si eso es en serio, mañana será la última vez que la espíes ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **Eh…

**Ymir: **¿Y…? Piensa bien en tu respuesta ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **¡A Bertholdt le atrae Annie!

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¡O-Oye! ¡Reiner! D:

**Annie Leonhardt: **…

**Armin Arlert: **…

**Ymir: **Con razón la miras mucho 7u7

**Reiner Braun: **Lo siento, amigo :C

**Bertholdt Fubar: **A Reiner le gusta Historia 7-7

**Reiner Braun: **D: Me has apuñalado por la espalda.

**Ymir: **Si, eso ya lo sabíamos. Buenas noches, Historia e.e

**Reiner Braun: **¿E-Eh? O-o

**Historia Reis: **Si, eso no es noticia. Buenas noches, Ymir y a todos n.n

**Reiner Braun: **Un momento…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Todos los sabíamos, buenas noches :3

**Eren Jaeger: **Buenas noches c:

**Armin Arlert: **Hasta mañana, chicos B)

**Annie Leonhardt: **_Bertholdt Fubar, _mañana quiero hablar contigo. Buenas noches :)

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Eh… si, Annie. Buenas noches.

**Reiner Braun: **Un momento... ¿Todos lo sabían ya? D:

**Erwin Smith: **Lo siento, amigo. Pero ya todos lo sabíamos. Buenas noches :D


	12. Capitulo 10

**Piyamada.**

_Historia Reis ha posteado algo nuevo – 6:00 p.m_

**Historia Reis: **_"Chicas, hoy haremos (Ymir y yo) una piyamada en mi cuarto. Las que quieran pueden venir, ¿Quién se apunta? :D"_

_Comentarios:_

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo voy :) ¿Debemos llevar algo?

**Historia Reis: **Tu cuerpo y una manta xD

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Bueno, ¿Debo de ir ya? XD

**Ymir: **No, mañana :V

**Historia Reis: **¡Oye, Ymir!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Voy yendo ¬¬

**Sasha Braus: **¿Habrá comida? :D

**Historia Reis: **No, no habrá comida Sasha e.e

**Sasha Braus: **¡Entonces yo llevare! :D

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Yo me apunto! ¿Se pueden llevar cosas? c:

**Moblit Berner: **Hanji-san, mañana hay cosas por hacer D:

**Ymir: **¿Quién eres tú para decirle a Hanji que hacer? 7-7

**Moblit Berner: **B-Bueno…

**Ymir: **¿Bueno que? 7-7

**Historia Reis: **Hanji-san, con tal que no sean titanes, si jajaja :D

**Hanji Zoe: **Diablos :C

**Historia Reiss: **… Sin comentarios.

**Petra Ral: **¡Yo me apunto! :3

**Hanji Zoe: **Solo no traigas a Levi xD

**Ymir: **…

**Historia Reis: **…

**Petra Ral: **…Hanji-san, cállese ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yo también voy :)

**Historia Reis: **¡Bien! ^^

**Hitch Dreyse: **¿Puedo ir? :)

**Ymir: **No.

**Historia Reis: **¡Ymir! ¬¬ ¡Claro que puedes, Hitch! :D

**Ymir: **¿Qué? Ella pregunto c:

**Hannah Diamant: **¡Yo también me apunto! :D

**Anka Rheinberger: **¡Yo también voy! C:

**Riko Berzenska: **Yo también voy ¬¬

**Historia Reis: **¡Bien! ¡Somos muchas! :D

**Mina Carolina: **E-Esto… Yo también… voy c:

**Nanaba: **Yo también :D

**Ymir: **Vaya, ¿Necesita un descanso, _Nanaba_?

**Nanaba: **A veces necesito un descanso xD

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Se puede saber quien las dejo hacer esto? ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **No seas gruñón, yo lo permití :D

**Erwin Smith: **Son jóvenes, necesitan un descanso, Levi :)

**Levi Ackerman: **No me hables como si fuera un viejo, Erwin ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **…

_Ymir ha posteado algo nuevo – 8:00 pm_

**Ymir: **"_Hora de jugar a los retos, jejeje. Historia, los honores :D"_

_Comentarios: _

**Historia Reis: **u.u Prefiero mil veces a _Ymir _que a _Reiner Braun_.

**Reiner Braun: **T-T Una buena soldado siempre es honesta.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Aunque te lo mereces, ¿No quieres un abrazo? :3

**Reiner Braun: **No, un soldado siempre debe de ser fuerte T^T

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yo si quiero el abrazo, Berth.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¡Ah! ¿En serio? *-*

**Annie Leonhardt: **Solo es para no desperdiciar tu abrazo ¬/¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Uy si xD

**Armin Arlert: **…

**Erwin Smith: **Yo te doy un abrazo, Armin :)

**Armin Arlert: **¿Eh? Si usted quiere :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **¬-¬

**Eren Jaeger: **So Annie are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay Annie? ¡Aow!

**Annie Leonhardt: **Cállate si no quieres morir ¬-¬ Maldito Cosplayer de Michael Jackson.

**Eren Jaeger: **Pf, ¿Celos? ¬u¬

**Armin Arlert: **Eren, por favor, cállate :c

**Historia Reis: **_Reiner Braun_, ¡Lo siento! Era un reto :)

**Reiner Braun: **Es un alivio :'D

**Ymir: **¡Oye, Historia! Se supone que no se debía de decir ¬¬ Ahora tendrás que cumplir otro reto 7.7

**Historia Reis: **P-Pero es el turno de Mikasa D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ah, entonces mi reto ira para ti, Historia :D

**Ymir: **…

**Historia Reis: **¡¿Ehhh?!

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Jijiji! :D

**Sasha Braus: **¡Esto es divertido!

**Nanaba: **Já, las chicas de ahora :)

**Hitch Dreyse: **¿Ohh?, esto será MUY divertido ¬u¬

**Hannah Diamant: ***/* Amor.

**Riko Berzenska: **Inaceptable ¬¬

**Petra Rail: **No sé porque estoy permitiendo que hagan esto u_u'

**Mina Carolina: **¿Por qué yo debo grabar? D':

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo debo de cambiar a Historia xD

**Hanji Zoe: **Yo a Ymir, buajajaja C:

**Annie Leonhardt: **Acepta tus deberes ¬¬

**Riko Berzenska: **Exactamente, como dice la soldado Leonhardt ¬¬

**Mina Carolina: **H-Hai :(

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Que adorable pareja *u*

**Annie Leonhardt: **Recuerda que me debes mi abrazo, Bertholdt ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **¡Mira, mira eso, _Jean Kirchstein_! ¡Son muy adorables! ¿No? *o*

**Jean Kirchstein: **…

**Marco Bodt: **Algún día bailaremos los dos así. Me pregunto quién llevara el vestido :/ Ah, detalles c:

**Jean Kirchstein: **Marco, yo no bailare en un maldito patio, mientras llueve y con esa música tan pegajosa ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **Si tu lo dices :)

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Qué mierda están haciendo allá abajo en el patio? ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **_Reiner Braun_, te la quitan xD

**Reiner Braun: **Historia se ve tan linda bajo la lluvia y con ese vestido *p*

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Y con Ymir pegada a ella también se ve linda? eue

**Reiner Braun: **Evitando esa parte ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **La lluvia y la música le da un tono romántico al baile, ¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Mía :3

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Están bailando Tango? e.e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Venganza por hacer que baile contigo, aunque hicieron posible que Eren gane c:

**Eren Jaeger: **…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Eren, estas llorando? :c

**Eren Jaeger: **No TnT

_Mikasa Ackerman ha posteado algo nuevo – 10:00 pm_

**Mikasa Ackerman: **"Algún día me casare con el enano de _Levi Ackerman_."

_Comentarios: _

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Eh? ¿No crees que tal vez aun seas muy joven, mocosa?

**Hanji Zoe: **Necesito guardar una foto de este estado :D

**Ymir: **¡Oye, Mikasa! Se supone que serias más romántica e-e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **De todas maneras eh cumplido el reto ¬/¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Siguen con los retos? U.U

**Ymir: **Por su culpa Historia se resfrió 7n7

**Reiner Braun: **¿Historia se resfrió? Si quieres puedo cuidar de ella :)

**Ymir: **No dejare a Historia a cuidado de un pervertido acosador como tú 7-7

**Reiner Braun: **Eso duele D: ¡Ayer quedo claro que yo no acosaba a nadie!

**Hanji Zoe: **Deberíamos dejar los retos a un lado :D

**Sasha Braus: **¡Uh, uh! ¡Traje algo para divertirnos! :3

**Nanaba: **No me parece correcto :v

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Vamos, Nanaba! :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Aun soy menor de edad o-o

**Historia Reis: **Nnno esta tan mal :D

**Ymir: **Historia asi se ve tan linda cuando toma :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **_Ymir _ya esta borracha 7-7

**Riko Berzenska: **¿Se puede saber porque le dieron alcohol a _Ymir _y a _Historia Reis_? ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ellas lo agarraron xD

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Qué agarraron? 7u7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Hanji-san jajaja :D

**Petra Rail: **Ah, esto sabe bien :3

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Oigan! ¡Mañana las hare despertar temprano! ¬-¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Haber enano, tú te callas e.e Déjanos disfrutar ewe

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Solo tomare un poquito c:

**Eren Jaeger: **Dios mío, Mikasa no tomes u-u

**Armin Arlert: **No le den alcohol a Mikasa D:

**Petra Rail: **Ya es tarde, Mika-chan tomo un poquitín :D

**Nanaba: **Yo también tomare, solo un poco :B

**Riko Berzenska: **Oigan, no seré niñera de nadie. Yo también tomare e.e

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yo tampoco seré niñera ó-ó

_Hanji Zoe ha posteado algo nuevo – 1:00 am_

**Hanji Zoe: **_"¡yAhoo!"_

_Comentarios:_

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡WAHOOOO!

**Sasha Braus: **¡Ya no tengo hambre! :D

**Nanaba: **¡Oe, Ana! ¡Baja eso! xD

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Le dije a Mikasa que no me moleste!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Regrésame mi bufanda! ¡Maldita emo!

**Mina Carolina: **¡Oigan! ¡No hagan taaaanto ruido! Levi Heichou va a venir jiji :3

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Tú también eres una maldita emo!

**Hanji Zoe: **Oooooooo ¡PELEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Hanji Zoe: **¡MIKASA NO TE TIRES! ¡ANA TIENE TU BUFANDA TRAS SU ESPALDA!

**Riko Berzenska: **Pporque tan ALBOROTO?! Cállense, tch malditas. Me duele la puta cabeza, no ayudan.

**Historia Reis: **Mikasa no llores, o también yorare T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Annie, devuélveme mi bufanda T^T

**Ymir: **Ahgg ANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA devuélvele la bufanda a micasa, historia esta yorando.

**Annie Leonhardt: **VIEN T-T Pero no yoren, nanava también esta yorando

**Hanji Zoe: **¡MIKAAA-CHAAAN! NO YORES T-T

**Nanaba: **Si yoran también yorare T-T

**Riko Berzenska: **Malditas idiotas borrachas, tch T-T

**Hannah Diamant: **AHHHHHH T-T ESTO ES TAN DEPRIMENTE

**Mina Carolina: **T-T

**Hitch Dreyse: **No yoren, no podre burlarme de ustedes si lloran T-T

**Petra Ral: **T^T NO QUIERO LLORAAAA DEJEN DE LLORAHHHH

**Mikasa Ackerman: **PORQUE ESTAMOS YORANDO TODAS!? T-T

**Anka Rheinberger: **¡NO LO SE! T-T

**Petra Rail: **LLO ZOLO quería que _Levi Ackerman _fuera romántico conmigo T.T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo quería que _Eren Jaeger_ me abrace T-T

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yo quiero el abrazo de _Bertholdt Fubar_ pero de seguro _Armin Arlert _ se enojara T-T

**Sasha Braus: **tengo HAMBREEEEEEEEE, THE JUNGER GANESSSS

**Hanji Zoe: **¡YO QUIERO CAZAR TITANES! T^T _Erwin Smith _es un maldito egoísta, los quiere a todos para el T—T

**Petra Ral: **Hanji-san, eso es…

**Hitch Dreyse: **…

**Hanji Zoe: **¡LO SE, MUY TRISTE! ERWIN PIENSA QUE SE PUEDE HACER DE TODO, PERO NO ES ASI ERWIN!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Hanji-san, cálmese

**Annie Leonhardt: **Crying forebahhhh

**Hanji Zoe: **¡¿CON QUE PIENSA COMUNICARSE CON LOS TITANES?! EH?! Oh mírenme, soy EErwin el rubio más codiciado me comunicare con los titanes con mis cejas buajajaj

**Anka Rheinberger: **Hanji-san, debería calmarse y dejar de llorar, vamos :D

**Hanji Zoe: **NO! ES QUE ES INJUSTO! Oh mirenme y alábenme, le tengo celos a _Reiner Braun _y a _Armin Arlert _porque yo debo ser el único puto amo rubio al cual todos deben obedecer. LOS MATTARE! ¡Poder de la cejas! ¡ACTIVENSE! BUAJAJAJA

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Debo de admitir que es gracioso xD

**Nanaba: **Demasiado hahaha

**Sasha Braus: **¡Hagamos un gameeee! Wajuuuuuuuu

**Hitch Dreyse: **Mina, graba xD Esto va estar bueno :D

**Mina Carolina: **Bien jajaja

**Petra Ral: **¡OH, OH! ¿Qué te parece esto? TCHHHHHHHHHH, siempre ando enojado grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y no me importa nadie. Le prestó más atención a la limpieza y me hecho una cirugía a la cara para que no cambie. Me encanta limpiar como Blancanieves y si veo algo sucio, tengo miedo, tchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Es el enano Xd

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Buena imitación! :D

**Nanaba: **Es Levi xD

**Hitch Dreyse: **Levi sin duda alguna :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Jajaja! ¡LOS MATARE! MUERAN TITANES MUERAAAAAN! MICASA NO SEAS SOBREPROTECTORA O TAMBIEN TE MATARE! ARMIN DILE A MICASA QUE NO JODA O LLORARE, ESPEREN ME OLVIDE DE LOS TITANES, ¡DIE TITANS DIEEEEEE!

**Anka Rheinberger: **Eren Xdddddd

**Hanji Zoe: **Eren, excelente imitación Mika-chan :D Estoy orgullosa c:

**Riko Berzenska: **El mocoso titan xD

**Annie Leonhardt: **Eren jajaja

**Sasha Braus: **Yo, yo :3 ¡Sasha idiota! TODO LO QUE COMES TE ENCANTA. VAS A SER GORDA E IDIOTA. Aprende de mi, rápate el cabello y seras un Krillin dos y te pedirán autógrafos por la calle. SE UN KRILLIN, NO TE ARREPENTIRAS! Oferta limitada, idiota xD

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Connie xD

**Hanji Zoe: **Connie el Krillin 2 xD

**Hitch Dreyse: **El calvito jajajaja

**Riko Berzenska: **JAJAJAJ

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yop :3 ¡Tengo musculos y en todo lo que pienso es que amo a Historia y deseo que se case conmigo! ¡Odio a Annie porque es mas rubia que yo! ¡BERTHOLDT CONSUELAME! ¡BERTHOLDT NO MIRES A ANNIE MIRAME A MI! ¡SOY RUBIO Y MUSCULOSO, MIRAME A MI!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Reiner jajaja

**Hanji Zoe: **XDD Reiner

**Sasha Braus: **¡Reiner! Jaja ¡Quiero hacer otro! C:

**Riko Berzenska: **Adelante :3

**Hitch Dreyse: **¡Wiii!

**Hannah Diamant: **No me parece bien que nos estemos riendo de los chicos e,e

**Mina Carolina: **Vamos Diamante, entrare en Minecraft y te picare Xd

**Hannah Diamant: **Oye Mina jaja xD

**Sasha Braus: **Brss brsss *relincho* ¡ALGUN DIA MATARE A EREN! ¡MIKASA SOY MEJOR QUE EREN! ¡LOOK AT ME! ¡Soy un caballo sensual! Eren muere, mueeeere. Hare dibujos de Mikasa porque pienso que algún dia ella será mia y se los podre regalar. Pero en realidad me gusta Marco y aunque no lo admita, soy homosexual :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡JAJAJA!

**Annie Leonhardt: **Jean C:

**Hanji Zoe: **Jean xD

**Mina Carolina: **Jean lol

**Ymir: **Es Jean cara de caballo jajajaja

**Historia Reis: **Jean xD

**Ymir: **Mi turno, aprendan :D

**Ymir: **¡OIE EREN NO HAGAS ESO! ¡EREN TEN CUIDADO! ¡MIKASA VETE PARA PODER VIOLAR A EREN! ¡Me gusta Annie pero también Eren y además por mi aura linda y tierna tengo a Erwin atrás mio! Tooodos me quieren violar, y me parezco un poco a Historia. Si te me acercas te matare, aunque tenga aura tierna soy un frio calculador muajaja

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Se supone que el es Armin? O-o

**Historia Reis: **¿Se parece a mi? ewe

**Hitch Dreyse: **Pf, no te salió bien, ¡Ja!

**Hannah Diamant: **¿Ese es Armin?

**Nanaba: **¿Tus ojos están bien?

**Hanji Zoe: **Yo no soy la única loca xD

**Jean Kirchstein: **Vaya, vaya. Que divertido, ¿No, Sasha?

**Erwin Smith: **Se divierten demasiado, creo que activare mi poder de cejas, ¿No, Hanji?

**Levi Ackerman: **…

**Eren Jaeger: **…

**Reiner Braun: **¡Oye! ¡Me las pagaras, Annie!

**Connie Springer: **Maldita idiota, Sasha e-e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Buenas Noches! :3

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Oh, mira Erwin! ¡Es tarde, Moblit me matara! Jajaja

**Erwin Smith: **Tal vez Moblit no sea el único que te mate ¬¬

**Petra Ral: **La mejor noche :3

**Sasha Braus: **Apaguen la luz, tengo sueño :s

**Hitch Dreyse: **Debemos repetirlo :D

**Nanaba: **Sin duda alguna Xd

**Mina Carolina: **¡Las quiero, chicas!

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Buenas noches! :D

**Riko Berzenska: **Tch, idiotas. La pase bien :)

**Ymir: **Yo dormiré con Historia, buenas noches :3 ¡Repeticion!

* * *

**CHICAS LEAN, INFORMACIÓN SOBRE EL CONCURSO QUE HARÉ :3**

¡Hola, chicas! Este capitulo fue corto. Quiero decir, fueron 10 paginas, estaba en la casa de mi abuela lol Les prometo que para el próximo capitulo haré 12 :D Dejando eso de lado, ¡Las extrañe! Y quiero que recuerden, HORARIO: Sábados u Domingos ewe También quería hablarles sobre el concurso que haré, a continuación se los explico :3 PD: Las quiero muchisisisimo ewe *corazoncillo gay*

_**Concurso:**_

Buahno, esto sera de la siguiente manera: Si quieres _**aparecer **_en uno de los **_últimos tres capítulos de este FanFic _**debes hacer lo siguiente, lee si quieres saber como participar :3 Si tienes alguna duda, puedes decirme en los comentarios :D

Hace unos capítulos dije que este FanFic duraría hasta los 20 capitulo, y como este es el capitulo 10, falta poco T^T

_**1\. Convencerme: **Deben lograr convencerme en los comentarios sobre porque deberían aparecer en el capitulo, mientras mas carismático, divertido y lindo sea tu comentario, mayores son tus oportunidades de ganar, WI(?_

**_2\. Tres personas: _**_Solo eligire a tres personas por capitulo, me explico. De este capitulo sacare a tres personas (a la cuales les enviare mensajes privados, para poder decir como se quiere llamar, etc), del capitulo 11 a tres personas mas, y del capitulo 12, a tres personas mas. TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES. En total serian 9 personas las que ganaran._

**_3\. Capítulos: _**_Esas 9 personas aparecerán en los últimos 3 capítulos de mi FanFic, me explico nuevamente. Por ejemplo: En el capitulo 18, aparecerán tres de ellas u ellos. En el 19 aparecerán tres personas mas (Totalmente diferentes) y en el 20 tres mas c: _

¡Y LISTO! Si quieres aparecer en uno de los tres últimos capítulos de FanFic, solo debes comentar y convencerme sobre porque deberías aparecer en el capitulo. Mientras mas delicioso(? sea tu comentario, tal vez puedas ganar. Ah, y solo podrás comentar en estos ultimo tres capítulos.

**¡Suerte!**

_**MIS REDES SOCIALES :3**_

_**Facebook/Pagina: **La Mente de una Fujoshi._

_**Tumblr: **hayfujoshisporaqui u Sadaharu35_

**_Wattpad:_**_ Sadaharu35_

**_Ask:_**_ valita0901_

**_Twitter:_**_ *insertar arroba*valita0901_


	13. Capitulo 11

**Papitas.**

_Eren Jaeger ha posteado algo – 3:00 pm_

**Eren Jaeger: **_"Decepcionado de todas las chicas :c"_

_Comentarios: _

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Aun no sé lo que paso ayer.

**Historia Reis: **¡Fue culpa de Sasha! ¬n¬

**Sasha Braus: **¡L-Lo siento mucho! D:

**Ymir: **Deja de decir: "Lo siento T-T" Te vez patética e.e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Estas asumiendo tus culpas? O-o

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Vaya, _Historia Reis_ yo que tu le reclamo a _Ymir_! Está ayudando a Sasha a salvarse de esta.

**Ymir: **Cállate, maldito suicida ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No le hables así a Eren ¬¬

**Ymir: **Hmpf.

**Hanji Zoe: **¡PARTY HARD! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Sigues, cuatro-ojos? ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **CI.

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Qué paso ayer? o-o

**Eren Jaeger: **Lo que no paso hoy LOL.

**Annie Leonhardt: **… Dios.

**Levi Ackerman: **Por cosas como Eren es que no progresamos ¬¬'''

**Jean Kirchstein: **Mátenlo antes de que deje crías PLZ.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren, no.

**Armin Arlert: **…

**Historia Reis: **Mikasa, mi más sentido pésame.

**Marco Bodt: **Es peor que Jean cuando me cuenta sus chistes de caballos D:

**Jean Kirchstein:** ¡Oye, Marco! ¡MIS CHISTES SON BUENOS!

**Reiner Braun: **No deseo tener hijos asi, Historia T-T

**Ymir: **No los tendrás, no te preocupes :)

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿No se habrá vuelto loco con el tema de los titanes?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ymir, una vez que te acostumbras a los: ¡MUERAN TITANES! Puedes aguantar de todo :)

**Eren Jaeger: **Tengo ojos, puedo leer y tengo sentimientos…

**Armin Arlert: **Pensé que tenias pies como ojos xD

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Imagínense a Eren con pies en la cabeza!

**Levi Ackerman: **El ambiente olería a queso e.e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Los pies de Eren huelen a queso? O-o

**Armin Arlert: **Sep.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Interesante dato, debo de anotarlo :3

**Eren Jaeger: **Oigan… ¡MIS PIES NO HUELEN A QUESO!

**Annie Leonhardt: **Olvídense de Eren y sus pies con olor a queso, ¿Qué paso ayer? Y Eren, por favor cállate.

**Ymir: **Ayer estuvieron MUY graciosas. Pff jaja :D

**Mina Carolina: **¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? :S

**Historia Reis: **_Ymir_, tú tampoco te acuerdas 7-7

**Ymir: **Claro que si me acuerdo, ¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas cuando bailamos? 7n7

**Historia Reis: **¡Claro que no me he olvidado! o/o

**Ymir: **¡Jajaja! Ya lo sabía 7u7

**Connie Springer: **A _Ymir _le gusta _Historia Reis_.

**Sasha Braus: **Videos de prueba cof cof.

**Connie Springer: **Bendita prueba cof cof.

**Sasha Braus: **¡Alabada sea la prueba! Cof cof.

**Connie Springer: **¡VIVA LA PRUEBA! Cof cof.

**Ymir: **No se si se hacen o son idiotas.

**Sasha Braus: **Connie Krillin 2 es idiota, yo no :D

**Connie Springer: **¡Oye, idiota! ¡Deja de llamarme asi! :v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Lo siento, _Eren Jaeger_. Me he fijado la última publicación, eso… Fue muy estúpido de mi parte :C

**Eren Jaeger: **… Está bien.

**Ymir: **MUY estúpido xD

**Historia Reis: **¡Oye, Ymir!

**Sasha Braus: **¡Fue mi culpa! Lo siento mucho, no debí traer el alcohol D:

**Ymir: **Que dejes de disculparte, idiota ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **T-T Erwin me dejo miles de cosas que hacer, ¡Hasta los trabajos de Moblit! D:

**Moblit Berner: **Yo le advertí, Hanji-san :3

**Ymir: **Así no se le habla a tus superiores 7n7

**Petra Ral: **Levi Heichou también me dejo miles de cosas para hacer T^T

**Erwin Smith: **Me parece bien, no debieron burlarse.

**Levi Ackerman: **No se quejen, nosotros hacemos el doble de lo que ustedes dos están haciendo ahora ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **De seguro es mucho para alguien de tu estatura :v

**Hanji Zoe: **Eso, eso :v

**Petra Ral: **:v

**Hanji Zoe: **Además, a parte del poder de las cejas de Erwin, quien sabe si sus cejas ocultaran algún otro poder.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eso, eso :v

**Petra Ral: **:v

**Erwin Smith: **…

**Levi Ackerman: **… Idiotas ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Enano ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **Mikasa, no pelees D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Pelo papas? xD

**Armin Arlert: **¡OHHH! XD Buena, buena.

**Annie Leonhardt: **Armin, te quería pedir disculpas si ayer te sentiste ofendido (discúlpate _Ymir_).

**Ymir: **N-O.

**Armin Arlert: **Si, no importa.

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Salimos un rato afuera, Armin?

**Armin Arlert: **Si, porque no :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Voy con ustedes? C:

**Eren Jaeger: **NO, iré YO y ARMIN.

**Jean Kirchstein: **El burro por delante 7n7

**Eren Jaeger: **No sabía que los caballos escribieran 7n7

**Jean Kirchstein: **Armin, no te recomiendo que vayas con Eren.

**Armin Arlert: **¿Huh? ¿Por qué? o.O

**Jean Kirchstein: **Te puede intuir a que te suicides, no te lo recomiendo D:

**Eren Jaeger: **¡CABALLO!

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡SUICIDA!

**Eren Jaeger: **¡CABALLO!

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡SUICIDA!

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, ya para. Sigue con las cosas que te encargo Levi Heichou, si no, se enojara.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Si, si, ya voy ¬/¬

**Marco Bodt: **Bien ^^

**Hanji Zoe: **Cof cof romance 7u7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Cof cof Yaoi everywhere 7u7

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡QUE NO, QUE NO! D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Me lo imagino relinchando xD

**Sasha Braus: **¡ENCONTRE PAPITAS! :DDDD

**Connie Springer: **Las encontramos debajo de mi cama, son MIAS :DDD

**Sasha Braus: **¡YO LAS ENCONTRE PRIMERA! ¿Crees que asi te crecerá el cabello, Krillin 2? ¬u¬

**Connie Springer: **¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI Y SON MIAS! ¡YOOO ME QUISE CORTAR EL CABELLO! BASTA D:

**Ymir: **¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Krillin 2?

**Connie Springer: **¡QUE NO ME LLAMO ASI!

**Sasha Braus: **Jean me mando a que le dijera algo a Krillin 2.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Krillin 2?

**Eren Jaeger: **Yo también quiero saber lo que le dijo a Krillin 2.

**Armin Arlert: **¡Y-Yo también quiero saber sobre Krillin 2!

**Connie Springer: **¡QUE NO ME LLAMO ASI! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Dónde… encontraron esas papas?

**Sasha Braus: **Debajo de la cama de Krillin 2 n.n

**Levi Ackerman: **¡TIRALAS DE INMEDIATO! ¬¬

**Connie Springer: **¡No, no las tires! T-T

**Sasha Braus: **¡NO LAS TIRARE! ¡SON DELICIOOOOSAS! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Sabes cuantos gérmenes ha de tener esa porquería? ¬¬

**Historia Reis: **¿ALGUIEN DIJO PAPAS? *O*

**Levi Ackerman: **¡TIRA ESA PORQUERIA!

**Ymir: **¡Dale algo a Historia! Ella ama las papas 7-7

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!

**Marco Bodt: **Te conseguiré un poco, si asi lo deseas, Jean :3 Pero a cambio deberás hacer todo lo queyotedigaporunasemana.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Si, si como sea, tráeme las papas n-n

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren y Armin quieren papas, yo les daré papas ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **¡Mikasa! *o*

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Nosotros te elegimos! *u*

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Mikasa al ataque! :D

**Annie Leonhardt: **Quiero… un poco ónó

**Reiner Braun: **¡Bertholdt consíguenos un poco!

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿Por qué yo? U.U'

**Reiner Braun: **Annie, haz lo tuyo ¬u¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Por favor! :3

**Bertholdt Fubar: **B-Bien */*

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Petra, no dejes que toquen esas papas llenas de gérmenes y bichos!

**Petra Rail: **¡H-Hai, Heichou! :)

**Hanji Zoe: **Yo quiero un poco :3 Moblit, cúbreme, ¡YAHOO!

**Moblit Berner: **¡E-Espere, Hanji-san! ¡Erwin-san se molestara! D:

**Hanji Zoe: **Erwin no se enterara, tu solo cúbreme :D Y de paso haz tus tareas ¬¬

**Moblit Berner: **¿E-Eh? ¡P-Pero..! XC

**Hanji Zoe: **Por-fis :3

**Moblit Berner: **Si, Hanji-san u.u

**Levi Ackerman: **Petra, yo iré por la derecha tu por la izquierda, estate atenta. Esos mocosos saben correr.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Si, es un pie delante del otro. Obviamente sabemos correr e.e

**Levi Ackerman: **…

**Petra Ral: **¡Hai, Heichou! :D

**Armin Arlert: **Mikasa, usa el poder numero uno de la lista: …

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Yo debo decirlo?

**Armin Arlert: **Si, Eren e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No toquen a Eren! :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Okey! C:

**Connie Springer: **¡Mikasa no se usa el equipo tridimensional dentro! D:

**Sasha Braus: **¡MIKASA BAJA ESA ESPADA! T-T

**Annie Leonhardt: **Bertholdt usa tu aura tierna 7u7

**Reiner Braun: **¡Let's go Berth! :3

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Bueno :D

**Sasha Braus: **Buajaja, el golpe fue efectivo pero no me dio a mí :3 Le dio a …

**Connie Springer: **¡ME DIO A MI, CABEZA DE POLLO! D:

**Sasha Braus: **¿No le dio a Mikasa? e.e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Recuerden que tengo el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales xD

**Sasha Braus: **Como siempre, Krillin muere. Eres su pariente, no hay duda, Krillin 2 :v

**Connie Springer: **¡No te quedes parada y AYUDAME! T^T O me comeré las papas.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No tan rápido jaja.

**Sasha Braus: **Si es por la comida, doy mi vida :'v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡No te escaparas!... Bertholdt, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Me resbale.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **…

**Reiner Braun: **Amigo…

**Annie Leonhardt: **…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo… Me iré por allá, suerte.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¡M-Mikasa, ayúdame! :c

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Mikasa usa tu ataque numero 2!

**Armin Arlert: **¡Sobre protectora soy, sobre protectora soy, ya no puedo ocultarlos más!

**Eren Jaeger: **¡A-ARMIN!

**Armin Arlert: **¿Qué?

**Eren Jaeger: **Cállate, cantas feo.

**Armin Arlert: **Suicida 7-7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Bertholdt K.O

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿Eh?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡MUERE!

**Bertholdt: **¡O-OYE, ESPERA! Unámonos y conseguiremos las papas… :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Mhm, es una posibilidad de ganar pero… NO.

**Petra Rail: **¡Heichou, he localizado a Sasha y a Krillin 2!

**Connie Springer: **Ya… basta T.T

**Levi Ackerman: **Dímelo por chat, Petra. Algo más privado ¬¬

**Petra Ral: **¡H-Heichou! */*

**Levi Ackerman: **No seas malpensada, eres igual a Eren ¬¬''

**Eren Jaeger: **Heichou, no fue mi culpa. Usted dijo: Lústrame el sable.

**Levi Ackerman: **Me refería a mi espada, mocoso pervertido ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pedófilo.

**Levi Ackerman: **¡La espada con la cual peleo! Ó-ó

**Historia Reis: **_Ymir_, ¿Los ves? e.e

**Ymir: **Si, espérame aquí.

**Historia Reis: **Ten cuidado, cuando Sasha protege su comida tiende a ser salvaje. No quiero que te hagan daño T.T

**Ymir: **¿Confías en mí?

**Historia Reis: **Claro que si… pero-

**Ymir: **¿Pero?

**Historia Reis: **Sasha te está mirando.

**Ymir: **¿Wut?

**Historia Reis: **¡SASHA VIENE, CORRE!

**Petra Ral: **Heichou, Krillin 2 está allí. Tenga cuidado, por favor, Sasha ha salido del escondite n.n

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Y Krillin 2? 7.7

**Petra Ral: **Preparado para morir n.n

**Levi Ackerman: **Excelente n.n

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!

**Levi Ackerman: **¡FUERA MOCOSA, ESOS GERMENES DEBEN SER ELIMINADOS!

**Marco Bodt: **Jean me pidió esas papas, muévanse :3

**Connie Springer: **¡M-Marco suéltame!

**Marco Bodt: **Lo siento.

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Huh? ¿Viste a Marco pasar?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No…

**Marco Bodt: **Hmpf, no subestimen la técnica de Kuroko, mi amigo.

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Suéltame, mocosa!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Suéltame tu, Enano Super Sayayin Lev Emo mitad Sasuke chibi!

**Levi Ackerman: **… ¿Cuánto anime ves?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Mucho.

**Levi Ackerman: **Oh ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **… No me ganaras en el juego de las miradas ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Sueña con ganar ¬¬

**Connie Springer: **Me siento violado T^T

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Qué?

**Marco Bodt: **Dame las papas y te dejare :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **Espera…

**Connie Springer: **Claro que no, s-suéltame u.u

**Eren Jaeger: **Marco ya no te quiere, Jeanbo Tsundere :v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Que idiota ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Si ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **¡Que me des las papas! D:

**Connie Springer: **¿Me dejaras de tocar?

**Jean Kirchstein: **Un momento…

**Marco Bodt: **Sep :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **…

**Connie Springer: **Idiota, por tu culpa estoy todo rojo y sudoroso 7-7

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Ohhh, traición!

**Erwin Smith: **Vuelve a tu trabajo, te estoy mirando, Hanji n.n

**Hanji Zoe: **Si, cejotas.

**Erwin Smith: **Oh, y luego de esto me ayudaras a mí :3 Hasta las 3 de la mañana :3

**Hanji Zoe: **¡ES MUY TARDE!

**Erwin Smith: **Pues apúrate para dejar de observarte y comenzar con mi trabajo \n.n/

**Hanji Zoe: **Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejas de observarme y comienzas con tu trabajo? 7n7

**Erwin Smith: **Eres interesante :3

**Hanji Zoe: **¡¿Te parecen interesante los titanes?! :D

**Erwin Smith: **No… no dije eso ._.

**Hanji Zoe: **¡A MI TAMBIEN ME PARECEN INTERESANTES LOS TITANES! :D

**Erwin Smith: **Solo… sigue con el trabajo .-.

**Levi Ackerman: **Rechazado ¬U¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Friend Zone por siempre.

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Qué?

**Erwin Smith: **Nada Hanji, solo sigue u.u

**Marco Bodt: **¡Jean, conseguí las papas! :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **Ya veo.

**Marco Bodt: **¿No estás alegre? :c

**Connie Springer: **Iré a darme un baño e,e

**Marco Bodt: **Como sea, te conseguí las papas, ahora debes hacer todo lo que te diga por una semana :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡¿Qué?!

**Marco Bodt: **Ah, y no es necesario que te pongas celoso. Solo le hice cosquillas, malpensado xD

**Jean Kirchstein: **No… espera…

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Pestañeaste! ¡Gane, mocosa! ¿Cómo te queda el ojo? ¬u¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Rojo…

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Eh?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡M-Me arde! ¡Sopla! Me duele el ojo :c

**Levi Ackerman: **Tch ¬¬

**Petra Ral: **¡Heichou! ¡Iré a recuperar las pa-

**Connie Springer: **Creo que la guerra se va a desatar D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Heichou, ¿Qué está haciendo?

**Armin Arlert: **Se viene el Apocalipsis T.T

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Celos, Eren? So Eren are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok, Eren?

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Y pensar que se odiaban e.e

**Reiner Braun: **Ya sabes del odio al amor hay solo un paso xD

**Ymir: **Eren tiene ceeelos xD

**Historia Reis: **¡EL PRIMER BESO! Awww

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Es el primer beso de Mika-chan?

**Erwin Smith: **Hum, de seguro esperaba a Eren :/

**Hanji Zoe: **Eren desperdicio sus oportunidades e.e

**Jean Kirchstein: **Mi…kasa.

**Marco Bodt: **Lo raro es que hasta ahora no se separan.

**Petra Ral: **Es que…

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Qué?

**Petra Ral: **Los dos se han desmayado…

**Annie Leonhardt: **Vaya, desmayarse en el primer beso.

**Ymir: **Si…

**Erwin Smith: **Connie, Petra, ¿Podrían traerlos?

**Connie Springer: **Eh, si… Solo…

**Petra Ral: **¿Qué haces?

**Connie Springer: **¿No es obvio? Tomar una foto al emotivo momento.

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODAS! ¡YAAAY! ¡LLEGUE! **¿Como están dulzuras? Espero que bien, este capitulo es de 12 paginas, espero que las haya gustado y les haya sacado alguna que otra risa xD Me divertí haciéndolo, lo siento si a algunas no les gusto el final. Ya que se que a algunas no les gusta el RivaMika, y lo comprendo. Solo fue un beso, en realidad, fue culpa de Petra -y en parte mía por escribir xD- todo pasa en mi cabeza, y tal vez no se entiende, pero Petra de casualidad toca el hombro de Levi y como el enano le estaba soplando el ojito a Mikasa, pues ¡BOOM!

Otra cosa, estoy emocionada con el trailer de la película de Shingeki no Kyojin Live Action que acaba de salir. Si lo vieron, ¿Que les pareció? Aunque el trailer fue corto estuvo afasfs y creo que Armin tiene el cabello negro, eso no me agrada D: Si aun no lo han visto, ¡VE YA A VERLO! RUN RUUUUN.

Y por ultimo, mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber cumplido con el horario, lo que pasa es que fui a dormir a la casa de mi mejor amiga. La cual no veo hace semanas ya que me cambiaron de colegio T-T Y no pude subir el capitulo T-T Lo siento.

**_¡Chicas, sigan participando! Quedan tres puestos :3 A las que participaron, muchas gracias. _**

**_¡LAS AMO! ¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_**

**_PD: En el siguiente capitulo la pareja de MarcoxJean creo que ya sera oficial en mi FanFic, es un capricho mio y es que los amo :'3 NO HABRA MAS PAREJAS. Porque si pongo a Mikasa con Levi se enojaran las que quieren que este con Eren, y si pongo a Mikasa con Eren las fujoshis se me vendrán encima D: Por eso Marco y Jean sera la única pareja :'D Espero que no les moleste, tampoco en como si los vaya a poner melosos todo el día xD_**


	14. Capitulo 12

_Marco Bodt ha posteado algo nuevo – 8:00 pm._

**Marco Bodt: **_"¡Oficialmente! Jean es mi novio :'3"_

_Comentarios: _

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Ya era hora! :'D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Felicitaciones :3

**Petra Ral: **¡Felicidades! *o*

**Reiner Braun: **Bien, bien. Marco, seguiste mis consejos c:

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿En serio seguiste los consejos de Reiner? D: Felicidades c:

**Reiner Braun: **¬¬ Bu….

**Annie Leonhardt: **Otra pareja mas, felicitaciones :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Marco, no publiques estas cosas ó/ó

**Eren Jaeger: **¡El cara de caballo acepto! :DDDD

**Jean Kirchstein: **Voy a ayudarte:)

**Eren Jaeger: **¿En qué? OwO

**Jean Kirchstein: **A morir, suicida ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger:** No si te mato primero, cara de caballo ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Marco, controla a tu caballo n-n Si no, tendré que atarlo.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Eso, eso! :v

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡CALLATE SUICIDA!

**Eren Jaeger: **Marco, controla a tu caballo B)

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Yo puedo controlar a Marco si quiero!

**Marco Bodt: **No, no puedes.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Bajas mi moral, Marco.

**Marco Bodt: **Lo siento, cariño :c

**Armin Arlert: **Ah, felicitaciones amigos… o amigas c:

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Sigo siendo un hombre, Armin! D:

**Marco Bodt: **J-Jean, cálmate D':

**Jean Kirchstein: **Bien.

**Ymir: **¿El tsundere acepto? Felicidades :)

**Historia Reis: **¡FELICIDADES! :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **No soy tsundere 7-7

**Connie Springer: **Oh Dios, pensé que nunca admitiría que se derrite por Marco n.n

**Marco Bodt: **Pues, eso es una sorpresa. Jean no me lo había dicho :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **Maldito Krillin 2 ó-ó

**Sasha Braus: **Eso fue lo que me mando Jean a decirle a Krillin 2 :v

**Sasha Braus: **¡FIESTAAAAAA! :DDDDD

**Levi Ackerman: **NO ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **P-Pero… Ellos son novios y deberíamos hacer una fiesta :3

**Levi Ackerman: **Me da igual, he dicho que no y no, no, no, no ¬¬

**Petra Ral: **P-Pero, Heichou D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Deberíamos hacer una fiesta por su noviazgo :D

**Levi Ackerman: **NO.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Solo te falta el tch ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Tch.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tch.

**Levi Ackerman: **TCH.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **TCHHHHH.

**Levi Ackerman: **TCCCHHHHH.

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Se besaran nuevamente o qué?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo no me bese con ese enano ._.

**Levi Ackerman: **Como dije, por cosas como Eren es que este mundo esta asi ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Lo van a negar por el resto de sus días?

**Levi Ackerman: **Si.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Sep.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Pero si se besaron!

**Ymir: **¿Celos, Jaeger? 7u7

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Por qué Levi le robo su primer beso a Mikasa? 7u7

**Levi Ackerman: **Que no nos besamos ¬/¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eso, eso :v

**Eren Jaeger: **¿E-Eh? ¡N-No, claro que no! O/O

**Ymir: **Yo creo que se molesto porque Mikasa no se beso con el :/

**Historia Reis: **Tal vez se lamento por no haberla besado antes :/

**Petra Ral: **Perdiste la oportunidad :/

**Jean Kirchstein: **SUICIDA :/

**Marco Bodt: **¿Estás seguro que no estás celoso por que Levi Heichou beso a Mikasa, Eren?

**Levi Ackerman: **Fue una casualidad, y no la bese ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No, no estoy celoso!

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Entonces por qué Mikasa pudo besar al enano y tu no?

**Eren Jaeger: **¡SI!

**Reiner Braun: **Vaya.

**Marco Bodt: **Lo admitió, y dice que Jean es cabeza dura jaja :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **Marco 7n7

**Marco Bodt: **Tranquilo, sabes que te quiero asi c:

**Jean Kirchstein: **Idiota.

**Marco Bodt: **Tomare eso como un: Yo también.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **…

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Celos, Mikasa?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Iré a limpiar mi espada.

**Sasha Braus: **¿Para? O.o

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Para que el enano emo ahora no tan emo tenga una muerte limpia.

**Ymir: **¡Viva la nueva pareja! Dígame, _Levi Ackerman, _¿Qué se siente saber que su futuro novio es un suicida de cuarta? :D

**Levi Ackerman: **…

**Historia Reis: **Creo que eso significa que le encanta Eren :D

**Ymir: **¡Tienes razón! ¡Esa es mi Historia! :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No, no quise decir eso! ¡Yo nunca besaría al Heichou!

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Por qué? e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **Pues porque es el Heichou y-

**Connie Springer: **Creo que Eren trata de decir que sería raro :)

**Eren Jaeger: **Gracias, Connie :D

**Connie Springer: **Y que el Heichou besa del asco :D

**Eren Jaeger: **Exactamente eso.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No quise decir eso! ¡Oye, traidor! ¡Connie!

**Connie Springer: **Venganza C:

**Levi Ackerman: **…

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Heichou, no quise decir eso! ¡Usted besa muy bien! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca te he besado? ¬¬'

**Ymir: **Mentiroso D:

**Historia Reis: **Las personas asi me causan asco.

**Connie Springer: **D: ¿Qué opinas, _Sasha Braus_?

**Sasha Braus: **DDDD:

**Connie Springer: **…

**Sasha Braus: **Lo siento, ya termine de comer, espera…

**Sasha Braus: **¡MENTIROSO! Decepcionante D: No, Eren T-T

**Hanji Zoe: **Enano, yo creo que deberías besar a Eren :/

**Ymir: **¡Sí! Hanji tiene razón XD

**Historia Reis: **Sep :3

**Armin Arlert: **Creo que Mikasa se enojara u.u'

**Eren Jaeger: **Wut?

**Eren Jaeger: **WTF?! NO ES NECESARIO D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Enano, ¿Dónde estás?

**Levi Ackerman: **En mi oficina, ¿Por qué?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Eres tan pequeño que no te puedo ver?

**Levi Ackerman: **Eren, ven a mi oficina.

**Annie Leonhardt: **Pf, ignorada ¬u¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tu eres una sombra y emo, calla y ve con Kuroko.

**Annie Leonhardt: **T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Te comprendo T.T

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Eh, porque Heichou?

**Levi Ackerman: **Encontré algo en la computadora de Hanji.

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Huh?

**Eren Jaeger: **Voy yendo, Heichou.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Heeeichou, abra la puerta :D ¡Tengo producto de limpie-

**Levi Ackerman: **También quiero que lo veas, pasa mocosa idiota ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Mika-chan, destruye la computadora!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Qué mierda es "Riren"?

**Ymir: **Oh, vaya. Creo que Mikasa se enojara en 3, 2, 1…

**Historia Reis: **Le dije a Hanji-san que sería mejor que lo borrara T.T

**Annie Leonhardt: **Recomiendo no ver 7.7

**Sasha Braus: **Oh Dios mío, Mikasa, no lo veas.

**Petra Ral: **¡Heichou, no abra la carpeta!

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Mikasa! Destruye la computadora D:

**Erwin Smith: **No lo hagas, Mikasa. ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan esas cosas?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **…Y-Yo… No sé qué decir.

**Levi Ackerman: **Eren, ya no vengas. Esto se pondrá algo raro.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **C-Cerremos la carpeta y pensemos en lo que hemos visto.

**Levi Ackerman: **…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **…

**Levi Ackerman: **…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Cómo es que hicieron esa pose?

**Levi Ackerman: **Si supieras lo que pasa por la cabeza de la cuatro-ojos.

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Heichou, Mikasa? ¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo?

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Dije que no vinieras!

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Qué es "Riren"?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **…

**Eren Jaeger: **…

**Levi Ackerman: **¡NI SE TE OCURRA MIRARME! ¬/¬

**Erwin Smith: **Ni se les ocurra romper la computadora ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **…

**Ymir: **Jejeje 7u7

**Historia Reis: **Ara, ara e.e

**Petra Ral: **…

**Annie Leonhardt: **Pervertidas…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Creo que mi bufanda esta sucia, la debo de lavar.

**Levi Ackerman: **Te enseñare la mejor técnica.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren, luego cierras la computadora.

**Eren Jaeger: **H-Hai…

_Levi Ackerman ha posteado algo nuevo – 10:00 pm_

**Levi Ackerman: **_"¿¡Quien carajos esta gritando a estas horas!?"_

_Comentarios: _

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡ESTAN PENANDO Y LAS LUCES NO FUNCIONAN!

**Armin Arlert: **¡NOS MATARAN A TODOS!

**Eren Jaeger: **¡CORRAN O MORIRAN!

**Levi Ackerman: **Cálmense idiotas 7n7 No están penando.

**Petra Ral: **¡H-Heichou, t-tengo miedo! ToT

**Levi Ackerman: **Cálmate, Petra. Y cálmense TODOS e.e

**Eren Jaeger: **Bien T-T

**Petra Ral: **Esta bien, Heichou n.n

**Mikasa Ackerman: **T-T Eren, tengo miedo.

**Armin Arlert: **¡Wah! ¿Eres tú, Mikasa?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Armin! TOT

**Armin Arlert: **Mikasa, está bien. No llores :D

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡NO TOQUES A ARMIN!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Armin es mi luz, suéltalo!

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Armin es mi luz! ¡SUELTALO TÚ!

**Aomine Daiki: **¡KUROKO ES MI LUZ!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **…

**Annie Leonhardt: **…

**Kagami Taiga: **¡ESO FUE ANTES, AHORA ES M-

**Kagami Taiga: **Idiota, te equivocaste de estado.

**Aomine Daiki: **Lo siento, nos retiramos. Fue culpa de BaKagami.

**Kagami Taiga: **¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Fue tu culpa, BakAomine!

**Levi Ackerman: **Lárguense ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **Chicas, hay linternas para los tres .-.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ya lo sabía, iré a buscar a Eren.

**Annie Leonhardt: **Yo me quedare con Armin :3

**Armin Arlert: **Gracias :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Mikasa, eres tú! ¡Ven! Debemos quedarnos juntos o-o

**Mikasa Ackerman: **J-Juntos, bien ¬/¬

**Petra Ral: **Heichou, vino a mi rescate *o*

**Levi Ackerman: **Si, vámonos ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡OH DIOS MIO, ESTAN PENANDO! ¡CORRAN, SALVENSE SUS TRASEROS MATA TITANES! ¡FUERA MALDITO FANTASMA CEJON!

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Erwin?

**Erwin Smith: **…

**Erwin Smith: **Solo… vámonos, y deja esa almohada en su lugar, por favor.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Reiner, alumbra bien el camino T.T

**Reiner Braun: **Todo es porque tu celular es de cuarta ¬n¬

**Bertholdt Fubar: **M-Me lo regalo Annie TOT

**Reiner Braun: **Con razón 7º7 Ahora camina y deja de llorar.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿Y tu celular?

**Reiner Braun: **Batería.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Idiota ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **Lo siento T.T

**Ymir: **¡¿Historia?! D:

**Historia Reis: **Sigo a tu lado, Ymir 7-7''

**Ymir: **Oh, bien. Sigue caminando y no me atrases ¬-¬

**Sasha Braus: **Krillin 2, ¿No puedes hacer brillar tu cabeza o algo por el estilo?

**Connie Springer: **Claro que no, idiota ¬¬

**Sasha Braus: **¡Tengo haaaambre! Connie, te voy a comer O.O

**Connie Springer: **¡Oye, idiota! ¡No me lamas! ¡Y deja de apoyarte en mí!

**Sasha Braus: **Bien U.U Pero tengo hambre.

**Connie Springer: **Me da igual ¬.¬'

**Eren Jaeger: **Ahora que me doy cuenta…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Jean y Marco, los novios oficiales…

**Armin Arlert: **No están aquí…

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Los dos primeros grupos que pierdan irán a buscarlos!

**Erwin Smith: **Y tendrán un trauma de por vida :)

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Exacto, Erwin! :D Tu si me entiendes :3

**Erwin Smith: **Sep. Solo yo te entiendo e.e

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Reunámonos afuera y juguemos!

**Levi Ackerman: **Rechazado la segunda vez ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **¡CALLATE! D:

**Mizuki: **Tranquilo, pronto la conseguirás. Ella no se da cuenta aun :3

**Erwin Smith: **…

**Levi Ackerman: **¡QUE SE LARGEN!

_Eren Jaeger ha posteado algo nuevo – 10:45 pm_

**Eren Jaeger: **_"¿Qué hice para merecer esto? T.T"_

_Comentarios: _

**Levi Ackerman: **Bien, Petra y yo iremos al cuarto de Jean ¬n¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Nosotros al de Marco ¬n¬

**Petra Ral: **Ay D:

**Hanji Zoe: **Podrán espiarlos 7u7

**Erwin Smith: **No.

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa, abre la puerta, por favor :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **B-Bien u.u

**Ymir: **Oh Dios…

**Historia Reis: **D:

**Sasha Braus: **Tengo hambre U.U

**Armin Arlert: **Tengan cuidado T.T

**Annie Leonhardt: **A Mikasa le quedara un trauma de por vida, jajaja :D

**Reiner Braun: **Cállate, Annie ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Cállate tu, ignorado.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Basta D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Despejado OuO

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Nos salvamos, Eren! ¡Abrázame! :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Si, nos salvamos! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Malditos mocosos suertudos ¬n¬

**Petra Ral: **Heichou, ábrala usted, por favor D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Si ¬¬

**Connie Springer: **¡Los gritos están sonando nuevamente! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Ellos… están durmiendo juntos, nada más.

**Ymir: **¿Huh?

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Entonces que fue?

**Erwin Smith: **…

**Historia Reis: **Oh… Sasha ¬¬

**Bertholdt Fubar: **…

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Qué paso? ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Maldita ¬¬ Me levante por nada…

**Armin Arlert: **Cálmense D:

**Connie Springer: **Idiota… ¬¬

**Ymir: **Historia tuvo miedo y fuiste tú… ¬¬

**Historia Reis: **_Ymir_, tu tuviste miedo ¬o¬

**Sasha Braus: **Lo siento, fue mi estomago. Le dije a Connie que tenía hambre D:

* * *

**¡HOLAAAA! ¿QUE TAL DELICIAS APACHUCHABLES? **Espero que este capitulo les saque un gran sonrisa y gracias a la señorita que me defendió el capitulo anterior, pero, no te rebajes a insultar cariño. Déjala que hable sola, nunca dije que habría Yaoi no se porque se queja :v Por otro lado, eso subido una historia de Eren, donde SI hay una parte de ERERI, el FanFic se llama: Cuando la noche llega. Si gustan entrar y leer, les agradecería :D Este capitulo... me divertí bastante haciéndolo, fue divertido lo admito jajaj :D ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!

**¡BESOS PEGAJOSOS PARA TODAS! *CORAZONCILLO GAY***

**PD: Las que son Directioners y se enteraron de la noticia... Lloremos juntas T.T Estoy algo mal, ya que nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que ellos tomaran diferentes caminos pero bueh... TOT**


	15. ¡Maldito Windows 10! TOT AVISO n

**¡Perdón por hacerte pensar que era un capitulo!**

**Holiwis-wis, este es un Aviso de Shingeki no Kyojin, favor de leer TOT**

Chicas, espero que lean este mensaje plz plz(? Queria comentarles que no se si podre subir un nuevo capitulo de Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook ¡POR AHORA! No se me aloquen, hijas mías :'V. Quiero seguir escribiendo, ¡ENCIMA MI COMPUTADORA ME AVANZO LAS 4 PAGINAS QUE YA HABÍA AVANZADO! Esta bien, esta bien, ni modo que quería cambiar todo T-T Y es que, mi tío me instalo el Windows 10 en mi Laptop Lenovo, si, el nuevo. Como ya sabrán mi Laptop es donde escribo -OBVIO USEA(?- y como esta Laptop era originalmente del Windows 7 POS, POS, POS no se lo tomo bien que lo haya cambiado y empezó a fallar D': En un intento desesperado hice que la computadora volviera a iniciar a sus antiguos valores, todo iba bien (Porque mi mouse tampoco andaba y tenia que usar uno con cableado y se tildaba a veces la pantalla con un puto sonido, algo como: TU TU TU TU) TODO IBA BIEN y ahora ¡NO ME APARECE EL INICIO! Encima, no encuentro como descargar el bendito Microsoft Word 2010. Espero que me comprendan, como sea, me incomoda trabajar y escribir en otro lugar que no sea mi computadora, en mi Word y sobre todo porque en mi diccionario (De la laptop) Ya están todo los nombres grabados. Pero, prometo que estaré buscando como loca el Microsoft Word y tratare de escribir en la Laptop de mi madre hermosa D':

**Comprendanme plz, o Elmo ira a sus casas ¬n¬ T-T**

**¡LAS AMO!**

*corazoncillos gays para ustedes*

Y besos pegajosos también : 3


	16. Capitulo 13

**Investigación.**

_Marco Bodt ha posteado algo nuevo – 12:00 pm_

**Marco Bodt: **_"Jean T^T"_

_Comentarios:_

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Y a ti que te pasa? e-e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Jean te hizo algo? e-e

**Marco Bodt: **N-No pero… T.T ¡Jean!

**Annie Leonhardt: **Estoy empezando a pensar que Jean te dejo por una caballa e-e

**Haruka Nanase: **¿Alguien dijo caballa? *O*

**Reiner Braun: **Idiota ¬¬ Se dice yegua e-e

**Annie Leonhardt: **Da igual ¬n¬

**Haruka Nanase: **No hay caballa T.T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Ana! ¡Ve a traer el fierro con candela! ¡Castigaremos a ese caballo! ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Mikasa, a mí no me metas en tus idioteces 7-7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **P-Pero… Tonta ¬n¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Mira quién habla, hmp 7-7

**Ymir: **¡¿DÓNDE ESTA HISTORIA?! ¡K LOS REVIENTO A TODOS! ¡MALDITOS! DD:

**Annie Leonhardt: **Cállate Ymir, así que… Marco, ¿Qué paso? e-e

**Marco Bodt: **¡JEAN DESAPARECIO! T-T

**Ymir: **¡HISTORIA TAMBIEN! TOT ¡NO LA ENCUENTRO!

**Marco Bodt: **¡TAMPOCO ENCUENTRO A JEAN! TOT

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Cálmense, debe haber un explicación lógica : 3

**Annie Leonhardt: **De seguro a Jean lo confundieron con un caballo y se lo llevaron, y murió :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eso, eso. Y tal vez Historia se cansó de esperarte y se fue con Reiner :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **Bueno, el misterio está resuelto.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡A dormir! :D ¡BUENAS NOCHES!

**Ymir: **Armin tampoco está ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **Eren tampoco ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **...

**Annie Leonhardt: **…

**Marco Bodt: **¡Wah! ¡Mikasa, suéltame! D: ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta fuerza?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Popeye nun

**Ymir: **¡Oye, bájame maldita emo! ¡Debo encontrar a Historia!

**Petra Ral: **¡CHICOS! ¡El Heichou no está! T-T

**Hanji Zoe: **CHAN CHAN CHAN OuO

**Hanji Zoe: **De seguro es tan pequeño que no lo vemos :3

**Marco Bodt: **…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **…

**Annie Leonhardt: **…

**Ymir: **…

**Connie Springer: **…

**Petra Ral: **Y su habitación esta desordenada ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Khé?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **WTF?!

**Annie Leonhardt: **Me sigue dando igual ¬¬

**Connie Springer: **¿Qué está pasando aquí? D:

**Reiner Braun: **Apocalipsi- ¡BERTHOLDT, ¿DÓNDE ESTA BERTH?! D: ¡TU, RUBIA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA BERTH?! ¡DEVUELVELO!

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Berth desapareció? D: Como sea, ¿Crees que me lo he tragado o qué?

**Annie Leonhardt: **Muérete ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **¡TÚ LO DEBES HABER ESCONDIDO EN ALGUN LADO!

**Annie Leonhardt: **Si, fíjate que está en mi bolsillo ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **… ¿A si?

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Es sarcasmo! ¡Suéltame!

**Ymir: **¡Oyeee, me voy a caer!

**Hanji Zoe: **¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! :D

**Connie Springer: **¡TATAKAE REINER TATAKAE! :V

**Marco Bodt: **Oigan, no es momento de pelear. Sepárense e-e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Dónde están los demás? Se supone que nos deberíamos reunir en el patio como en las películas de misterio que salen en Youtube ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **Mikasa, es malo ver películas piratas u-u

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Marco, es malo dormir con Jean y no hacer nada por las noches, ¿No? :3

**Marco Bodt: **Directo in los feelings, gracias Mikasa T.T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No llores, ya llegara el momento :'3

**Connie Springer: **Pero… Sasha ha desaparecido y ya no me molesta, está bien así :D

**Hanji Zoe: **El cejon también desapareció, ¡No tendré más trabajo! ¡Yahoo! :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Sin el Comandante Erwin ya no va a haber quien pague el Internet...

**Hanji Zoe: **¡CORRAN, MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS, MALDITOS! ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR A EL CEJON PARA QUE PAGUE NUESTRO INTERNET! ¡AHORA! ¡BUSQUEN EVIDENCIAS EN EL CUARTO DE LEVI SAYAYIN NUMERO 001!

**Reiner Braun: **Ya escucharon a la Comandante, ¡Vamos! :D ¡Debemos encontrar a Berth!

**Annie Leonhardt: **Ya me puedes soltar, Reiner ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **Tu vendrás conmigo, si no encuentro a Berth te usare como a Scooby Doo ¬¬

**Ymir:** Heeey, rubia, ya puedes bajarme. Debo ir a buscar a Historia e-e

**Ymir: **¡Eso dolió! ¡Pudiste haberme bajado bien! D:

**Annie Leonhardt: **Me da igual. Reiner, si me llego a caer. Te matare ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Marco, tú vienes conmigo. Debemos buscar a tu caballo y a Eren :)

**Marco Bodt: **Okay :3

**Petra Ral: **Hanji-san, nosotros investigaremos en la habitación del Heichou.

**Hanji Zoe: **A mí no me engañas 7U7 Petra PI-LLU-E-LA... ¿Quieres oler la ropa del enano?

**Petra Ral: **¡C-Claro que no! ¿Por qué haría eso? D:

**Hanji Zoe: **No lo sé, el perfume del enano es delicioso :v Solo decía.

**Petra Ral: **Eres rara.

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Que cruel de tu parte! T-T

**Ymir: **¡Oyeee, Connie! Vamos a buscar a Historia y a la cabeza hueca de Sasha.

**Connie Springer: **¿Por qué debería buscar a Historia y a Sasha?

**Ymir: **Porque aunque no quieras, te llevare conmigo :v Necesito encontrar a Historia, y tú me ayudaras e-e

**Connie Springer: **¿Y porque debería ayudarte? 7-7

**Ymir: **¿Recuerdas la última vez que Reiner molesto a Historia por su estatura o cuando le coqueteo? ¿Quieres que te ate a un caballo a media noche y te deje en el bosque? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Eso quieres, Krillin 2? Ni siquiera tu cabeza y el truco de tu familiar Krillin te ayudara a iluminar el bosque, además, no creo que Goku te halla enseñado el Kame Hame Ha para combatir contra los titanes sin tu equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Así que... Heeey, amigo, ¿Me ayudaras a buscar a Historia? ¿O quieres morir? :)

**Connie Springer:** Te prometo que encontraremos a Historia c:

**Ymir:** Ugh, no agarres mi mano así. Y quita esa cara de fenómeno, y... Oye, no llores :( O si no yo...

**Ymir:** ¡Ta atare a un caballo y te echare al bosque, maldito calvo llorón! ¬¬

**Connie Springer:** Lo siento T^T

_Eren Jaeger ha posteado algo nuevo - 1:00 am._

**Eren Jaeger:** _"¡NO VEO NADA! ¡ME HE QUEDADO CIEGO! ¡¿DONDE ESTOY?! ¡¿QUIEN ESTA AL LADO MIO?! ¡AHHH ESTAN PENANDO! ¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERA!"_

_Comentarios: _

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estas? ¿Estás bien? ¡Eren, dime algo! T.T

**Eren Jaeger: **No lo sé, Mikasa. Tengo miedo T.T Está muy oscuro y mi celular no alumbra mucho TOT ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡SE ESTA MOVIENDO, SE ESTA MOVIENDO!

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Auch! ¡¿Quién mierda me está golpeando?! D:

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Cara de caballo? :O

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Suicida? :O

**Marco Bodt: **¡Jean, cariño! ¿Estás bien? TOT Me tenías preocupado T-T

**Jean Kirchstein: **Marco, no me digas así e/e Si, estoy bien, no tenías por qué preocuparte :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Dónde están? 7n7

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Tu, cara de caballo! ¡Me haz secuestrado!

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Oye, duele idiota! ¡No me patees!

**Eren Jaeger: **¡ALGO ME ESTA TOCANDO!

**Jean Kirchstein: **Oh Dios mío, Eren, golpeamos a Levi Heichou D:

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Pensamos que era un fantasma! ¡Fue casualidad! D': ¿Está despierto?

**Jean Kirchstein: **No, se desmayó. Cuando despierte le decimos que se golpeó contra... algo D':

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Podrían decirnos donde están y con quiénes? 7-7

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, ¿Quiénes están con ustedes? :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **Pues, estamos el suicida, yo y Levi Heicho- ¡Eren, cállate! ¡Deja de gritar como niña! 7O7

**Eren Jaeger: **No soy yo, maldito cara de caballo ¬o¬

**Historia Reis: **¿Chicos? Ayuda T-T

**Ymir: **¡Historia! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Dónde estás?

**Connie Springer: **¿Dónde estás? Mi vida esta en juego T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Historia, tu celular tiene más potencia. ¿Puedes tratar de ver algo?

**Historia Reis: **Y-Yo... tengo a Bertholdt encima mío. No puedo respirar mucho, luego de eso veo... veo a dos idiotas que están peleándose ¬¬

**Connie Springer: **Típico ¬-¬'

**Connie Springer: **Por cierto, ¿Y Sasha no está con ustedes?

**Ymir: **_Eren Jaeger_, _Jean Kirchstein_, si no ayudan a Historia me las pagaran muy caro ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Estábamos haciendo eso, pero Bertholdt pesa mucho D:

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Já! ¡Debilucho! :D

**Reiner Braun: **¡Oigan, cuidado con Berth! D:

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Armin esta con ustedes? :S

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No soy un debilucho! ¡Solo un poco más!

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Vamos, fuerza Eren! ¡No lo haré todo yo solo!

**Levi Ackerman: **¡¿Quién me golpeo?!

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Fue él! o-o

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Fue él! ó-ó

**Levi Ackerman: **Muévanse ¬¬

**Historia Reis: **Gracias, Heichou :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Como sea, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y porque hay una chica parada en esa ventana? ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **No soy una chica D:

**Historia Reis: **¿Armin, porque tienes esa cara de pánico? Tranquilízate, todo está bien :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Armin! ¿Estás bien? D:

**Armin Arlert: **Ah, sí. Solo tenía miedo y todo estaba oscuro, pensé que todos estaban muertos y me quedaría solo para siempre en esta oscuridad y todo me consumiría :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **Tranquilo, Armin :)

**Eren Jaeger: **Definitivamente estas mal.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Que mal, amigo. Eren te contagio de su enfermedad :C

**Eren Jaeger: **No, no. De seguro se contagió de tu idiotez, Jean :C

**Levi Ackerman: **Silencio ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Siento que alguien está mordiendo mi brazo...

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Erwin? ¬¬

**Petra Ral: **¡Heichou! ¿Está usted bien? :O

**Levi Ackerman: **Si, Petra, estoy bien e-e

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Dónde están? OuO

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Llevo horas preguntado lo mismo D:

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, ¿Dónde están? Exijo un respuesta, o me enojare ó-ó

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡A-Ah! N-No, cariño ajajaja, no te preocupes. Yo... es que, ¡No lo sé! Lo siento T.T

**Marco Bodt: **Iré a buscarte ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Todo jinete debe buscar a su caballo :D

**Jean Kirchstein: **No hagas enojar a Marco D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Enano, ¿Puedes ubicarte? 7-7

**Levi Ackerman: **No, esta todo oscuro. No encuentro las luces e.e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Inútil ¬o¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Tch, mocosa idiota ¬o¬ ¿No puedes oler tu bufanda y rastrear el olor de Eren? ¬u¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Aun no tengo esa habilidad.

**Levi Ackerman: **...

**Erwin Smith: **Mi brazo esta todo mordido D:

**Historia Reis: **Ah, ¡Es Sasha! ¿Está bien Comandante Erwin? D:

**Erwin Smith: **¿E-Eh? A-Ah, sí, sí. Estoy bien, no te preocupes :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Serian tan amables de decirnos dónde están? 7n7

**Armin Arlert: **Lo siento, Mikasa. Todo está oscuro, y la ventana alumbra muy poco :(

**Ymir: **Bien, entonces deberemos seguir buscando, no hay otra forma e.e

**Connie Springer: **No te preocupes, las hallaremos c:

**Historia Reis: **¡Auch! ¿Qué es esto?

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Estas bien, Historia? Es un escritorio…

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Por qué hay tantas cosas tiradas? Está muy desordenado, y le falta limpieza. Cuando salgamos de aquí, tendré que limpiar todo esto. Qué asco ¬n¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Eso es una botella?

**Armin Arlert: **Si, esta vacía.

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda lo que paso antes de desmayarnos?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren me dijo que Hanji-san lo estaba llamando o.o

**Ymir: **Lo mismo me dijo Historia é-é

**Connie Springer: **¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

**Levi Ackerman: **La cuatro-ojos no dio de beber esto, ¿No lo recuerdan? Para su investigación ¬n¬

**Petra Ral: **Ya se donde podrían estar ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Petra, no te enojes T-T

_Ymir ha posteado algo nuevo - 2:00 am._

**Ymir: "**_¡LOS ENCONTRE! ¡ALEJENSE DE LA PUERTA! ¡UTLIZARE LA CABEZA DE KRILLIN 2 PARA ABRIR LA PUERTA! :D"_

_Comentarios:_

**Historia Reis: **¡Ymir! T^T ¡Gracias!

**Ymir: **Oh, Historia, que bueno que estés bien T.T Vámonos.

**Historia Reis: **Si :'3

**Marco Bodt: **Vamos ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Marco, suéltame! ¡Por lo menos llévame en tu hombro! o/o

**Marco Bodt: **No, así al estilo princesa está bien :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **Idiota ¬/¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Ni se les ocurra besarse en frente de nosotros ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Eren, estas bien! T^T

**Eren Jaeger: **Si, o-oye Mikasa, no llores. ¡No me abraces tan fuerte! D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **P-Pero T.T

**Eren Jaeger: **Bien, solo un poco más 7.7

**Petra Ral: **Heichou, le traje té negro :'3 ¿Esta bien? ¿Lo lastimaron?

**Levi Ackerman: **Si, estoy bien. Gracias Petra :)

**Reiner Braun: **¡Berth! ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Estas...! Dormido ¬¬ Maldito idiota, tendré que llevarlo :v

**Annie Leonhardt: **Armin, ¿Estas bien? D:

**Armin Alert: **Ah, sí, solo estaba asustado :)

**Annie Leonhardt: **Que bien :D

**Armin Arlert: **Gracias, Annie :3

**Annie Leonhardt: **N-No hay problema c:

**Connie Springer: **¡Oye! ¡Idiota, despierta!

**Sasha Braus: **¡Krillin 2, me salvaste! ¡Tuve una pesadilla, la comida me comía! DD: Entonces, tuve que correr y todo se volvió oscuro, pero tu cabeza brillo entre toda esa oscuridad :'D ¡Gracias!

**Connie Springer: **Cállate y camina ¬¬

**Sasha Braus: **¡Te debo una! :3

**Hanji Zoe: **Así que se tomaron esta botellita de mi oficina y se desmayaron jajaja :'3 Bueno, con eso aprenderán a no tomar las cosas de mi oficina :D Bueno, ¡Buenas noches!

**Erwin Smith: **Tú no te iras a dormir, te quedaras aquí trabajando ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **KHÉ?! IMPOSIBLE. Moblit me regañara si me llego a quedar dormida en el laboratorio D:

**Erwin Smith: **Entonces, deja de hacer berrinche y apúrate. Buenas noches :3

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Oye, no puedes!

**Erwin Smith: **Si puedo :D

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Eso es abuso de poder! ¡Oye, ¿Estas cerrando con llave?! ¡OYE, ERWIN, SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS!

**Erwin Smith: **No, no lo hago c:

**Levi Ackerman: **Nunca más te ayudare en tu investigación ¬¬

**Historia Reis: **Ni yo T^T

* * *

**¡HOLA DULZURAS APACHUCHABLES! ^^ ¡VOLVÍ!** Bueno, quiero contarles sobre que no podre hacer nada con el Windows 10 -puto- Lamentablemente, desde ahora, tendré que escribir en la computadora de mi hermosa madre (la cual tiene un teclado extremadamente pequeño) Eh estado buscando solucionar el problema, o tan solo poder volver a mi Windows original (el cual es el 7) pero, no se puede porque no tengo el Disco DDDD: Como sea, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su gusto, se que tal vez no ha sido muy gracioso, y es que ando algo estresada por el problema este ¬¬

Peero, da igual :3 Espero que al menos les haya sacado alguna que otra risa y lo siento si se les hizo corto.

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! :'D**

Besos pegajoso de mi parte :'3 *corazoncillo gay* Aish.


	17. Capitulo 14 y ¡UN NUEVO JUEGO! :'D

**Empujones, auriculares nuevos y cejotas andantes xD**

Ymir ha posteado algo nuevo - 8:00 pm

**Ymir:** _"Reiner Braun, no te atrevas a acercarte a Historia nuevamente 7-7" _

_Comentarios:_

**Reiner Braun:** Ten por seguro que no volveré a acercarme T.T

**Historia Reis:** ¿Que paso? e.e

**Ymir:** Reiner espió cuando las chicas nos bañábamos ¬-¬

**Mikasa Ackerman:** Merece morir D:

**Annie Leonhardt:** Yo lo mato D:

**Mikasa Ackerman:** No, este trabajo es para mi D:

**Annie Leonhardt:** Mis técnicas de matanza son mejores, fuera ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Cuando aprenderás? Con mis puños basta ¬¬

**Sasha Braus: **¡Chicas, eso es enfermizo! D:

**Sasha Braus: **Yo voy por las cuerdas ¬-¬

**Reiner Braun:** ¡Lo siento! T.T Ademas, fue una casualidad. Bertholdt me empujo, fue su culpa ¬-¬

**Bertholdt Fubar:** No te disculpes si le vas a echar la culpa a otra persona 7n7

**Levi Ackerman:** Merecen un castigo ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger:** Eso estuvo mal :C

**Jean Kirchstein:** Muy mal D:

**Armin Arlert: **Extremadamente mal :c

**Historia Reis:** T.T Yo creo que... Castigo, definitivamente merecen un castigo ¬o¬

**Reiner Braun: **¡En serio fue una casualidad! D:

**Petra Ral: **No merecen ver la luz del sol nuevamente ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **C-Creo que se están pasando un poquito e-e'

**Petra Ral: **_Hanji Zoe_, ¿Estas apoyando a esos pervertidos? ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **No, no, no. Ustedes tienen razón, pero, ¿Porque los cuelgan del techo? o-o

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Reiner fue el que entro, ¿Porque me cuelgan a mi? T.T

**Reiner Braun: **Ni siquiera vi algo T.T

**Levi Ackerman: **Entonces, ¿Querías ver algo en particular? ¬.¬

**Reiner Braun: **¡Claro que no! T.T

**Annie Leonhardt: **Chicas, bájenlos. Yo acabare con sus miserables vidas ¬¬

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¡Oye, Annie! Déjame explicar lo que ocurrió.

**Sasha Braus: **Solo porque me des una galleta no te soltare, pervertido ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **...

**Sasha Braus: **Bueno, tres están bien C:

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Han visto a Marco? :v

**Eren Jaeger: **No, ¿Dónde esta? ewe

**Armin Arlert: **Estaba con Reiner y Bertholdt.

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, estoy detras tuyo e-e

**Jean Kirchstein: **Oh Dios, desde esa vez que usaste la técnica de Kuroko no noto tu presencia T^T

**Marco Bodt: **Entonces te pellizcare cada vez que no me notes :)

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Oh, yo también lo haré! :D

**Armin Arlert: **Yo también :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **Oigan, ¡Eso duele! Dejen de pellizcarme D':

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Bueno ¬-¬' Ignoremos eso, ahora, explicare lo que paso. Estábamos Marco, Reiner y yo caminando hacia la sala de comidas. Y Reiner estaba hablando sobre Historia como siempre ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **No es cierto e.e

**Marco Bodt: **Si lo es, yo estaba ahí xD

**Ymir: **...

**Historia Reis: **Continua e-e'

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Le dije a Reiner que se callara por un momento, me dijo que yo también hablaba mucho de Annie y nadie me callaba, Marco comenzó a reírse y de casualidad tropecé. Empuje a Marco, y Marco empujo a Reiner. Reiner termino cayendo dentro del baño de las chicas D':

**Marco Bodt: **No me eches la culpa a mi :'c

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Es injusto que por tu aura tierna Reiner piense que fui yo :'c

**Marco Bodt: **No es cierto, tu también tienes un aura tierna D':

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Claro que no T^T

**Marco Bodt: **Claro que si T^T

**Reiner Braun: **Oigan... mucha ternura por hoy, paren.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Demasiada.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Como sea, Marco, Reiner y tu deberán correr desnudos por todo el patio :D

**Annie Leonhardt: **Por lo menos con alguna prenda e.e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Recuerda que casi te ven desnuda ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Tienes razón, podrán cubrirse con sus manos si quieren ¬u¬

**Petra Ral: **Heichou, solo debe aprobar la petición :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Aproba-

**Erwin Smith: **¡Traje auriculares nuevos! :D

**Sasha Braus: **¡Yo agarrare el mejor! ¡Wuajaja!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Yo quiero los rojos!

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Yo los verdes!

**Armin Arlert: **¡Yo los celestes!

**Marco Bodt: **Yo pedí unos especiales :3 De perrito.

**Ymir: **Muévanse, yo pedí los que estaban en oferta n-n

**Erwin Smith: **Tranquilos, hay bastant- ¡No me jalen mis cejas! ¡Te estoy viendo Hanji! Levi, deja de pisar mi pie ¬¬ Maldición D:

**Reiner Braun: **¡Llegaron los nuevos, Berth, llegaron!

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Eh, eran los que yo quería :'C

**Reiner Braun: **Los compartiremos :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Eh, ¡Marco! Te dije que quería unos negros, ¡No con un dibujo de caballo! :C

**Marco Bodt: **Jajaja, pontelos, pontelos :3 Por favor, los pedí especialmente para ti :D

**Marco Bodt: **¡Te vez tan lindo! *^*

**Jean Kirchstein: **U/U

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Estas ciego? e-e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **A esa enfermedad se le llama amor, o tal vez idiotez o-o

**Armin Arlert: **De seguro es una mezcla e-e

**Historia Reis: **¿Porque los míos son de conejito? u.u'

**Ymir: **Pensé que te quedarían bien :/

**Ymir: **Y no me confundí, te quedan perfectos :D

**Historia Reis: **G-Gracias o/o

**Levi Ackerman: **Perfectos c:

**Hanji Zoe: **Los míos son mejores :v

**Levi Ackerman: **Los míos ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **En tus sueños C:

**Levi Ackerman: **En los tuyos ¬n¬

**Erwin Smith: **¡Los míos son mejores! ¡¿Si quiera han visto la potencia que tienen?! ¡Son geniales! :D Jajaja, costaron mucho owo

**Levi Ackerman: **Hanji, pásame las tijeras ¬o¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Estas tienen un buen filo ¬o¬

**Erwin Smith: **¡Levi, ¿Qué crees que haces?! Me costaron... mucho T.T

**Eren Jaeger: **Nunca había visto al Heichou reír de esa forma D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ni yo e-e

**Armin Arlert: **Que miedo TnT

Mikasa Ackerman ha posteado algo nuevo - 12:00 pm

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_"Oigan, ya no es gracioso. ¿Podrían dejar de tocar mi ventana? :'v Me esta dando miedo. Romperé la cara de quien lo este haciendo"_

_Comentarios:_

**Eren Jaeger: **Yo estoy en mi cama :v

**Armin Arlert: **Mikasa, ¿Por qué no te fijas quien es? :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Bueno, tienes razón :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ah... no hay nadie T^T

**Levi Ackerman: **Deja de gritar y duérmete, maldita mocosa ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No estoy gritando.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡ESTAN PENANDO NUEVAMENTE!

**Armin Arlert: **¡WAHH! ¡NOS MATARAN A TODOS, CORRAN!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Esta escena es repetitiva, ¿Que a la escritora no se le ocurre algo mejor?

*_Escritora aparece mágicamente en frente de Mikasathukasa* _

_*Escritora soborna a Mikasathukasa con que le dejara acercarse a Eren* _

_*Mikasathukasa acepta* _

_*Escritora se va*_

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Que fue eso? O.O

**Armin Arlert: **No tengo idea O.o

*_Escritora aparece en frente de Armin el Tampon y Eren el Suicida*_

_*Escritora los soborna con dulces para que no digan nada*_

_*Armin el Tampon y Eren el Suicida no aceptan*_

_*Escritora borra sus mentes con una pala*_

_*Escritora se va*_

**Jean Kirchstein: **Oe, Marco, deja de moverte. Me incomodas ¬¬

**Marco Bodt: **Tengo miedo :'c

**Jean Kirchstein: **Ire a ver lo que pasa :')

**Armin Arlert: **¿Eres idiota? e-e'

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Por qué lo dices tan así de repente? D:

**Armin Arlert: **Deberías abrazar a Marco ¬¬' Es tan obvio.

**Eren Jaeger: **Cierto ¬¬'

**Levi Ackerman: **Idiota ¬¬'

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Eh, porque? Siempre lo abrazo, debo ir a ver que pasa para que no tenga miedo :'v

**Armin Arlert: **¿Y lo vas a dejar solo? ¿Cuándo cualquier cosa le pudiese ocurrir? :v

**Jean Kirchstein: **Marco es fuerte, se puede cuidar :v

**Armin Arlert: **Si, eres idiota.

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Bien, entonces... Marco, acompáñame! D:

**Marco Bodt: **Bien ^^ Gracias, Armin.

**Armin Arlert: **No hay problema :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Heichou, hay unas cejas enormes en mi ventana, ¿Las empujo? ¬o¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Ah, desde aqui las veo. Si, empujalas ¬o¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Heichou, el golpe de Mikasa fue efectivo 7o7

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Que estan haciendo con esas cejotas? nOn

**Ymir: **Mira, Historia. Eso pasa cuando tienes unas cejas enormes y te confunden con un fenomeno cualquiera nOn

**Historia Reis: **Uh, si. Pobre UoU

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Quien estaba gritando? e-e

**Hanji Zoe: **Ah, era yo. Estaba cantando nOn

**Marco Bodt: **J-Jean, hay unas cejas enormes moviendose alli TnT

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Que ese no es la habitacion de Levi Heichou? OnO

**Levi Ackerman: **Ah, Erwin, eras tu. Mocosa inútil, ¿No te diste cuenta que empujaste a Erwin? ¬o¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pero, Heichou, usted mismo dijo que eran unas cejotas y debía empujarlas ¬o¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Bueno, todo el mundo se equivoca ¬n¬

**Erwin Smith: **Afuera estaba lloviendo y me empujaron, encima hoy destruyen los auriculares que tanto quería...

**Erwin Smith: **¡ESTO PASA CUANDO DESTRUYEN MIS AURICULARES!

**Levi Ackerman: **¡OYE DEJA DE TIRARME BARRO!

**Erwin Smith: **¡MUERE!

**Levi Ackerman: **¡NO MORIRÉ CON UN POCO DE BARRO! Además, ¿De donde sacas todo ese barro? ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **Caí de cara al piso y mis cejas se llenaron de barro...

**Armin Arlert: **Que disgustante...

**Eren Jaeger: **...

**Hanji Zoe: **DDD:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Sin comentarios.

*_Escritora decide que el episodio de hoy ha acabado*_

_*Escritora hace como si nada hubiese pasado y se va*_

* * *

**¡HOOOOLA! **Hola chicas, ¿Como están? Espero que les guste este capítulo, hoy tengo una sorpresa(? Pero, antes, pido disculpas por no haberlo subido ayer (este capítulo) y disculpas porque sea tan corto, ya saben, la imaginación se va a veces. Bueno, ahora la sorpresa, aunque... Como sea xD Aquí va ¬U¬

**SORPRESA CAJUAI DESU NYA(? Okno xD**

**¡Un nuevo juego! Espero que este juego les agrade ^^ Bueno, ¿En que consiste? **Este juego tratara de confesiones, ya sean personales o sobre cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, yo digo una confesión (la cual pondré más abajo) y ustedes siguen, y asi :'D

**Confesión**** N°1: A**ntes de ver Shingeki no Kyojin pensé que era Yaoi a lo Boku no Piko, ya que en ese tiempo en donde hacían Spam de Shingeki no Kyojin hasta por e-mail(? Okno, pero si me decían siempre que lo vea xD Bueno, rondaba una imagen en donde aparecían Levi, Mikasa y Eren. Ahora, les explicare porque pensé que era Yaoi e.e Pues, UNO: pensé que Mikasa era hombre; DOS: Levi se muerde el guante con cara de: **Violame plz** y TRES: Pues, Eren es hombre no(? Si alguien vio la OVA 3 de Boku no Piko me comprenderán e.e

Ahora, si, me despido hasta la próxima semana.

**¡LAS AMO! ¡Beso pegajosos de mi parte! *corazoncillo gay para ustedes, las quiero***


	18. CAPITULO 15 :D

_Hanji Zoe ha posteado algo nuevo _\- _1:00 pm._

**Hanji Zoe: **_"¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? D': "_

_Comentarios:_

**Levi Ackerman: **Cállate y tráeme algo para limpiar esta mancha de la mesa, que asco. ¿Cómo es que la enfermería esta tan asquerosa? ¬o¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Que va, enano. Yo soné primera la campanita ¬o¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa, Heichou. Yo sone primero la campanita, ¿Puede traerme titanes? 7u7

**Hanji Zoe: **Encant- ¡Erwin, d-dame mis lentes! D':

**Erwin Smith: **Hanji, apurate y traeme mis nuevos auriculares OnO

**Marco Bodt: **Yo quiero a Jean :'C

**Jean Kirchstein: **Solo fui a por un vaso de agua, Marco 7.7

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Como es que yo me converti en la enfermera de todos? T^T

**Marco Bodt: **Hanji-san, si recapitulamos al capitulo anterior. Erwin-san estuvo bajo la lluvia, eso ocasiono que se enferme y nos contagiara a todos :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Y como es que no la contagio a ella? :v

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Porque eres tan estupido? Creo que cuando te enfermas tu estupidez aumenta a grados inalcanzables 7O7

**Marco Bodt: **Algo asi xD

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Marco! D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Es que eres un diota n.n

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿QUE DICES? ¡IDIOTA! ÓnÓ

**Eren Jaeger: **¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡SUICIDA!

**Eren Jaeger: **¡CARA DE PINKY PIE DE MY LITTLE PONY!

**Armin Arlert: **Eren...

**Jean Kirchstein: **No...

**Eren Jaeger: **Tengo fiebre, ¿Okay? :'v

**Jean Kirchstein: **Solo dime como es posible que ella no se haya enfermado y nosotros estamos padeciendo esto ¬o¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Es obvio que Hanji-san no se contagio porque ignora a Erwin-san 7o7

**Erwin Smith: **...

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Tiro al blanco! xD

**Connie Springer: **Borracha ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Que dices, calvo? e-e

**Connie Springer: **Nada, solo estaba leyendo este libro que me dio Sasha u.u'

**Sasha Braus: **Con ese tomo del manga de Dragon Ball aprenderas a iluminar tu cabeza como Krillin *pulgar arriba* :D ¿No soy genial?

**Marco Bodt: **Es mejor no decir nada :)

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Para evitar herir sentimientos :)

**Ymir: **Historia, y asi es como se crean las personas ignoradas y a las cuales confundes con un fenómeno cualquiera por sus cejas enormes :)

**Historia Reis: **Uh, si. Pobre UnU

**Hanji Zoe: **Llamo a la enfermedad: **CEJOTALITIS**. Chan, chan, chaan :D

**Erwin Smith: **Lo que más me sorprende es... ¿Cómo es que pusiste esas letras de negrita? o.o

**Hanji Zoe: **Ni idea :v

**Levi Ackerman: **¡CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA! ¡Tráeme un té negro! ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Si, si, ya voy. Enano 7.7

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Ah, idiota! ¡Me lo has tirado encima!

**Hanji Zoe: **Pf, jajajaja. ¡ESO TE PASA POR SER ENANO! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ser... de estatura normal? ¬n¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Ni idea, se me paso por la cabeza y tenia que decirlo. Ahora te traigo otro xD

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Eh! ¡Hanji-san! ¿Por que lo atiendes a él y a mi no? D': Voy a llorar T.T

**Hanji Zoe: **Ah, no, no llores. ¿Qué quieres? C':

**Mikasa Ackerman: **A Eren :')

**Hanji Zoe: **Oh, a E- ¡No te voy a traer a Eren! D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Yo estoy bien aquí :')

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Por qué? D: Quiero que me traigas a Eren :'v

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Oye! ¿Porque no me traes mi té negro? :V

**Hanji Zoe: **Cuando los Ackerman estan enfermos, me aburren ¬-¬''

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Sabes qué? ¡Tráeme a Eren! ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡OYE! ¡EREN ES MIO!

**Levi Ackerman: **¡SI DIGO QUE ME TRAIGAN A EREN ES QUE ME LO TRAIGAN! ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Porque presiento que saldré lastimado? :'v

**Jean Kirchstein: **Siempre sales lastimado, ya sabes, si no te golpean. Nadie reirá, es algo asi como: Te golpeo, se ríen, no te golpeo, no ríen :')

**Eren Jaeger: **Gay ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡CÁLLATE! :VVVV

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Porque no parto a Eren en dos y listo? :)

**Bertholdt Fubar: **No digas esas cosas con una carita feliz al lado D:

**Sasha Braus: **Final feliz para los dos :3

**Connie Springer: **Nada es más lindo que un final feliz :'3

**Eren Jaeger: **No, ese no es un final feliz para mi T.T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Cuando entres a Mikasa, Touka la puerta! ¬O¬

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Cuando entres a Mikasa, Touka la puerta y yo preguntaré: ¿Quien Eren y que haces en Mikasa?! ¬O¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡VETE A PITUFILANDIA!

**Levi Ackerman: **¡ACOSADORA!

**Eren Jaeger: **Ya, ya. Cálmense n.n/

**Eren Jaeger: **Te quiero yo, y tu a mi. Somo una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré, tu amigo yo seré :')

**Armin Arlert: **Eren, sera mejor que no te metas en peleas entre dos Ackermans :'3

**Jean Kirchstein: **Sin dudad eres un suicida de primera :v

**Marco Bodt: **Jean ¬.¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Que? Es la verdad .n.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡SOMOS UNA FAMILIA FELIH DIJE! Ó3Ó

**Ymir: **El rubio tiene razón :v

**Reiner Braun: **Somos demasiados rubios, cada uno tenemos un nombre e-e

**Ymir: **Tu no eres inteligente B)

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Bueno, eso duele xD

**Ymir: **Cállate, Slenderman ¬m¬

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Bueno, eso también duele T^T

**Reiner Braun: **¿Ahora quien se ríe? 7u7

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿Tu? 7.7

**Reiner Braun: **¡Exacto! ¡Yo rió! Jajaja :'D

**Jean Kirchstein:** No es gracioso e-e

**Reiner Braun: **Por lo menos no ando diciendo: Corre como el viento Tiro al Blanco :v

**Marco Bodt: **No bajes la moral de Jean e-e

**Reiner Braun: **Lo lamento unu

**Petra Ral: **Hanji-san, ¿Qué medicamento les dio al Heichou y a Mikasa? 7-7

**Hanji Zoe: **Hasta ahora, ninguno nOn

**Petra Ral: **¡PERO SI ELLOS FUERON LOS MÁS AFECTADOS! ¬n¬

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Pues el Cejotas no me da dinero! D':

**Erwin Smith: **¿Qué dijiste, Hanji? 7-7

**Hanji Zoe: ** Que voy a traer el medicamento OuO''

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Khé?! A Goku no gustarle las agujas D':

**Levi Ackerman: **Tu no eres Goku :V

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tonce' kien soy? oUo

**Levi Ackerman: **Magikarp :'v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Stas bien pendejo, tonce' thu erez Magneton :'v

**Levi Ackerman: **K sta pazando akhi?! :v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡K ERES PENDEJO, AMIHO! :v

**Levi Ackerman: **¡K TE REVIENTO, NO ME LLAMES AMIHO QUE NO ZOY TU AMIHO! :V

**Mikasa Ackerman: **K TE PAZA?, K TE KEMH00 EL RANCHO! :VVVV

**Levi Ackerman: **A MI NO ME KHEMAZ EL RANCH00 AMIHA! MOKOZA! :VVV

**Armin Arlert: **Por favor, Hanji-san. Apúrese D:

**Hanji Zoe: **Lo siento... No hay cura D':

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Que? Mikasa y el Heichou no pueden quedarse asi D':

**Hanji Zoe: **Nah :P

**Hanji Zoe: **Es que, Erwin me dijo que vaya a revisar sus auriculares. Pero no tienen cura :v Y pues, el medicamento ya se los di hace rato. Ahora de seguro son los síntomas que pasan al tomar el medicamento .U.

**Petra Ral: **¿Que? -n-

**Connie Springer: **Aprendí la técnica de Krillin, si quieren la utilizo -n-

**Sasha Braus: **Yo aprendí a tirar comida -n-

**Connie Springer: **Khé?

**Sasha Braus: **Es difícil tirar comida, ¿Sabes? La comida que tiras la puedes comer, y desperdiciarla asi... ¡ES DOLOROSO! :'c

**Ymir: **Gran esfuerzo, espero que te llueva comida del cielo todos los días e ángeles caigan del cielo directo a tu cabeza y mueras en el acto, sera un muerte lenta pero agradable :'3

**Sasha Braus: **¡Gracias! *u*

**Historia Reis: **...

**Armin Arlert: **Es sarcasmo, ¿No? -.-'

**Reiner Braun: **Sep.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Si.

**Annie Leonhardt: **Si.

**Eren Jaeger: **Demasiado e-e

**Historia Reis: **Sipi Dipi :c

**Ymir: **Váyanse a la m*****, menos Historia ó3ó

**Ymir: **¡Facebook no me permite decir malas palabras! ¡QUE HIJOS DE ****! D:

**Ymir: **¡ME CAGO EN LA ****!

**Ymir: **¡AHHHHHHH! ¡CARA**, MIER**, HIJO E' PU**! DDDD:

**Ymir: **¡OJALA QUE EN NAVIDAD NO LES TRAIGAN UNOS PUT*** JUGUETES, Y QUE EN CAMBIO LES TRAIGAN MIER** DE LOS AMIGOS CABALLOS DE JEAN! ¡JODAN**, MALD*** FACEBOOK ME CAG* EN TI AHHHHH!

**\- HAZ COMENTADO DEMASIADO EN ESTA PUBLICACIÓN, VUELVE EN UNOS MINUTOS -**

**Historia Reis: **¡YMIR TRANQUILÍZATE!

**Hanji Zoe: **¡O-Oye, no te pares! ¡Aun estas con gripe! D: ¡Erwin me va a regañar!

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Que dijo de mi? ó-ó

**Annie Leonhardt: **Pareces un niña con berrinche, Ymir e-e

**Erwin Smith: **¡No puedes ir a quejarte con la empresa de Facebook! 7-7

**Eren Jaeger: **Ymir, échate en tu cama y-

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No me tires, lo siento, Facebook es malo! ¡Es malo, todo lo que quieras pero bájame! ¡Esta muy alto, son varios metros de caída al suelo! T.T

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Ymir, tranquila :)

**Reiner Braun: **¡Bertholdt! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Ymir, no debías tirarle una patada! D:

**Marco Bodt: **¡No tires tu celular! D:

**Sasha Braus: **T-Te daré galletitas si te sales del lado oscuro :'3

**Connie Springer: **¡Utilizare mi técnica! :D

**Erwin Smith: **¡NO VEO NADA! ¬m¬

**Historia Reis: **Yo no veo a Ymir D:

**Hanji Zoe: **Todo esta blanco D:

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡Calvo idiota! ¡Nos cegaste a todos!

**Eren Jaeger: **No fue su culpa :)

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Mi dedo del pie, me lo golpee con la pata de mi cama! T^T

**Eren Jaeger: **Matenlo por mi T^T

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¡Agarren a Ymir! ¡Va a tirar su celular por la ventana!

**Marco Bodt: **¡Los celulares son sagrados! DDDD''':

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Por que estan agarrando todos a Ymir? OuO

**Levi Ackerman: **No seas idiota, mocosa. Obviamente estan jugando Twister :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡VAMOS A JUGAR! ¡YAAAY! :DD

**Levi Ackerman: **¡SEH! :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí? 7-7 ¿Marco, que haces agarrando la cintura de Reiner? ¿Y porque Ymir esta gritando?

**Eren Jaeger: **Uh, te ha sido infiel. Por ser un cara de caballo 7u7

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡CÁLLATE SUICIDA!

**Jean Kirchstein: **Oe, Marco, no me ignores 7n7

**Marco Bodt: **¡Ah, Jean! :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Como que: Ah, Jean? 7n7

**Marco Bodt: **Oh, no, es que... ¡Ymir no tires tu celular! D:

**Armin Arlert: **Mikasa, Levi Heichou, ¿Por que estan debajo de Ymir? O.O

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Señor, permiso de hablar xD

**Levi Ackerman: **Permiso concedidoh :v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ellos estaban jugando Twister y decidimos jugar con ellos :'D

**Eren Jaeger: **._.

**Jean Kirchstein: ._.**

**Armin Arlert: **Noupe, no parecen estar jugando Twister e.e

**Historia Reis: **¡Ymir, no patees a Erwin-san! D':

**Erwin Smith: **¡Deja de jalar mis cejas, diablos! D:

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Y-Ymir, solo dame tu celular. No pasara nada :')

**Reiner Braun: **¡Marco, jala mas fuerte! ¡Necesitamos sacar a Ymir de la ventana!

**Marco Bodt: **¡OKAY!

**Connie Springer: **¡TAIYOKEN! :D

**Historia Reis: **¡Ymir, cálmate! ¡N-No veo nada, Connie! D':

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡¿Quieres morir, calvo?! (ง •̀ゝ•́)ง

**Sasha Braus: **¡¿Eres idiota?! ¬U¬

**Erwin Smith: **¡NO VEO NADA! Ó.Ó

**Eren Jaeger: **Ah u.u'

**Jean Kirchstein: **Eren, ¿Que haces?

**Eren Jaeger: **Sacando fotos, ¿Eres ciego? Escuche que los caballos tenían una enfermedad parecida :v Pobre de ti, quedarse ciego a tan corta edad e.e

**Jean Kirchstein: ¬.¬ **Yo... Armin, solo dale la medicina a Mikasa y a Levi Heichou e-e'

**Armin Arlert: **¿Que haremos con los demás?

**Jean Kirchstein: **Deja que se maten entre ellos :v

**Armin Arlert: **¿Como es que Marco te considera un buen Capitán? e-e

**Eren Jaeger: **Cierto ónó

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Solo denle la medicina! D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Psss, Magneton ¬u¬

**Levi Ackerman: **Callate Magikarp, estoy tratando de alcanzar hacia el otro lado... ¡Mi pie no alcanza!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Yo te ayudo... OuO

**Hanji Zoe: **Cejot- digo, Erwin, ¿Esta bien? e-e''

**Erwin Smith: **Levi...

**Levi Ackerman: **Oie, Magikarp, la alfombra esta hablando ¬-¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Oh, pateaste a unas Cejotas disfrazada de alfombra! D:

**Erwin Smith: **Los... matare T.T

**Hanji Zoe: **Te dio justo en el blanco, ¿No? OuO

**Erwin Smith: **¡Cállate! ó.ó

* * *

** ¡HOLIWIH! ¿COMO ESTÁN LAS LECTORAS MAS HERMOSAS DEL MUNDO? ¡LO SÉ! USTEDES DIRAN: K STA PAZANDO AKI?! S**e que es raro que suba un capitulo el viernes, pero estaba tan emocionada por publicarlo asi que aquí estoy c: La idea de este capítulo me la dio mi amiwih Kari-chan, si es que lees esto. Hontou arigatou *^* Bueno, a parte de eso, quería preguntar: ¿Es verdad que van a sacar un nuevo manga que tratará sobre Annie y Mikasa? Si saben algo, favor de avisarme :') Gracias a las que participaron en el capitulo anterior sobre las confesiones, me encanta que participen y saber que hay personas detrás de la pantalla que leen lo que escribo, me alegra sentir que estoy escribiendo para alguien :')

Bueno, gracias por todo, todo, todo. Saben que las quiero mucho *o*

**CONFESIÓN N°2: T**engo muchas manías, una con las uñas de mi mano, si llegan a estar sucia o si mis manos, en sí, estan pegajosas... ¡Rápidamente tengo que limpiarmelas! Me agarra como una sensación de que me da asco y me siento sucia :'v **O**tra seria que cuando estoy rodeada de edificios altos, me da miedo mirar arriba, porque siento que los edificios se me vienen encima. Es raro pero siento una profunda sensación de miedo. **Y **la ultima seria que me dan miedo los agujeros... Eso sonó raro(? Pero, hablo en serio, le tengo algo de fobia a los huecos. Pero solo me dan miedo cuando me acuerdo de esa enfermedad, aunque si veo mucho huecos en cantidad no puedo ni mirarlos y tengo ganas de llorar. Matenme plz(? **NO MENTIRA, ESO NO SE HACE PLZ :'3 **

Quiero que sepan que yo estoy aquí para ustedes, si tienen cualquier problema u algo. Se que soy una extraña, pero soy de esas personas que comprenden... Y que tal vez siente o sintieron lo mismo que tu :3 Ya me puse sentimental(? Bueh, solo queria que supieran esto.

**¡LAS AMO! Reviews y cosilla lindas abajo :'3 *corazoncillo gay para ustedes, mis queridas lectoras***

**¡UN BESO PEGAJOSO PARA USTEDES!**

**¡LAS QUIERO!**


	19. Ayúdenme plz(? :')

**¡Hola dulzuras! :'3 **

**Quería**** pedirles un gran favor. Pero claro, solo si ustedes lo desean, no las obligo/a a nada :)**

**Para lo siguiente deberás tener una cuenta en FanFiction, si deseas ayudarme, si no, no podrás T.T**

Pues... Hace unas semanas me invitaron a participar en un reto, este constaba en hacer un FanFic sobre Eren y un personaje secundario que debía aparecer obligatoriamente, junto con la trama que te tocaba. Así que me enlisté y creé un FanFic para poder participar, y estoy muy agradecida de que me hayan invitado a ese reto. Bueno, a lo que quería llegar es que se tomen su tiempo para leer cada uno de los FanFics (si es que se les apetece, claro) Y que voten por el que más le gusto, no les pido que voten por el mio. Si no, por el que más les gusto. Aunque una ayudadita no estaría mal(? Pero buahno, los dejo a su criterio :')

La página para poder votar se las dejo en mi perfil, gracias. En cuanto a mi FanFic, para las que quiera leerlo y ayudarme, se llama: **Cuando la noche llega**, hay una parte Riren pero la mayoría es algo como... Suspenso(? xD El FanFic participa en el Reto: Eren y sus Demonios, del Cuartel General de Trost (el cual no es mio :3).

_**¡Gracias desde ya, por leer y votas a las que me ayudaron! :'3 **_

_**¡Las amo! **_

_***corazoncillos gays por aquí y por allá***_


	20. Capitulo 16 :'3

_Ymir ha posteado algo nuevo – 5:00 pm_

**Ymir: **_"¡SEGUNDA PIYAMADA! ¡YAAAY! Pero, esta vez habrá una sorpresa malditos idiotas 7u7 ¡SERA MIXTA! Así que los hombres idiotas que se atrevan a venir, vengan :D (Estoy emocionada)."_

_Comentarios:_

**Connie Springer:** Si lo dices así, los chicos no querrán ir :v

**Ymir: **Ese es el plan, calvo.

**Connie Springer: **Khá?

**Ymir: **No quiero que Reiner venga :v

**Reiner Braun: **Que directa D':

**Sasha Braus: **Right in the kokoro (yo ire :'D)

**Historia Reiss: **Ymir, se un poco más amable n-n''

**Ymir: **Bueno, si tú lo dices n.n

**Ymir: ***cof cof* Los chicos que tengan el valor para venir y no tengan miedo que los asfixie por la noche sean bienvenidos a la primera piyamada mixta que haremos. AVISO: Por causas personales que yo quiero pretender tener pero la verdad es que se me da la gana de que sea así no se permiten entrar a los rubios con asemejo de gorila a los cuales les gusta Historia, gracias por su atención. Es todo :)

**Reiner Braun: **¡Eso es aún peor! ¡¿Por qué me comparas con un gorila?! D':

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Indirecta :'3

**Annie Leonhardt: **K.O para Reiner :'3

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Exaaacto :'3

**Reiner Braun: **No es gracioso ¬n¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **Claro que si xD

**Reiner Braun: **Slenderman, emo, caballo ¬¬

**Bertholdt Fubar: **...

**Jean Kirchstein: **...

**Annie Leonhardt: **Te odio.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Oh, yo iré! _Armin Arlert_, _Eren Jaeger_. Vendrán, ¿Cierto? :'3

**Armin Arlert: **Claro que si iré :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Yo también iré! :DDDDD

**Jean Kirchstein: **Esta claro que un suicida como tu iría a una piyamada hecha por Ymir :v

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, prepárate. Porque iremos a esa piyamada :'D

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Qué? No, gracias :3

**Marco Bodt: **No te pedí permiso, dije que iremos :)

**Jean Kirchstein: **Dije que n- Bien, deja de hablarme por chat n-n''

**Eren Jaeger: **Esperen, ¿Qué acaso el Heichou les dejo hacer esto? e.e

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Claro que si nos dejó! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **No es cierto ¬¬

**Erwin Smith: **¡Yo también iré! n.n

**Levi Ackerman: **Erwin, ¿Tú también iras? 0-0

**Erwin Smith: **Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas n-n

**Petra Ral: **Vamos Heichou, yo también iré :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Venga a divertirse! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **No…

**Levi Ackerman: **Mañana será la piyamada, y listo.

**Ymir: **¿Qué? Oye, Historia casi no duerme organizando esto, ¿Sabes cuánto se esforzó? Deberías considerarlo ¬.¬

**Levi Ackerman: **He dicho mañana ¬¬

**Ymir: **Solo porque Facebook me prohíbe insultarte, no lo haré ¬¬

**Historia Reiss: **No importa, Ymir C:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Levi, eso fue realmente cruel D': ¿No ves el rostro de Historia?

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Crees que tengo ultra visión o qué? No puedo ver a través de las paredes ¬-¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **A veces realmente eres un hijo de mcmoa-..,

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Qué? e-e

**Eren Jaeger: **Nada, Mikasa no dijo absolutamente nada :')

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Oye, Eren... la pantalla de mi celular se rompió T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **POR.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **TU.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **CULPA.

**Armin Arlert: **¿Cuan culpable lo quieres hacer sentir? e-e''

**Jean Kirchstein: **Que arda(? :D

**Sasha Braus: **Algunas personas solo quieren ver arder el mundo :'v

**Connie Springer: **Khé?

**Sasha Braus: **No me preguntes de donde lo saque.

**Connie Springer: **...

**Sasha Braus: **Facebook.

**Connie Springer: **Ah.

**Eren Jaeger: **Lo siento TnT

**Jean Kirchstein: **Así no arreglaras la pantalla de su celular ¬u¬

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, no te metas en las discusiones ajenas. Eso esta mal ¬n¬

**Jean Kirchstein: **:V

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Da igual, ire con Hanji a arreglar mi pantalla :'v

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Mikasa no lo digas por Facebook! D':

**Moblit Berner: **Hanji-san, que yo sepa usted tiene trabajo por hacer aun :c

**Hanji Zoe: **Moblit...

**Moblit Berner: **Hanji-san...

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Mikasa...

**Hanji Zoe: **Hanji...

**Moblit Berner: **¿Qué?

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Cubreme, Moblit! ¡Ya vuelvo! :D

**Moblit Berner: **¡N-No, espere! ¡Hanji-san! T.T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Por cierto... Levi, las chicas vienen con nosotras :v

**Levi Ackerman: **¡¿Qué?! Pero, es muy tarde...

**Levi Ackerman:** ¿Todas ustedes limpiaron en la mañana? 7-7

**Historia Reiss: **SÍ :D

**Petra Ral: **Sip :3

**Ymir: **Claro que no :V

**Sasha Braus: **Tenia hambre TuT

**Annie Leonhardt: **No.

**Hanji Zoe: **Noup(?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Todo c:

**Levi Ackerman: **Pueden ir y vuelvan antes de las 10 pm ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Si, papá :'v

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Tu mamá fue alta? :)

**Levi Ackerman: **...

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Supongo xD

**Levi Ackerman: **Váyanse antes que me arrepienta 7n7

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Jean no debería ir también? n.n

**Jean Kirchstein: **Cállate, idiota 7-7

...

_Hanji Zoe ha posteado algo nuevo - 7:00 pm._

**Hanji Zoe: **_"Los datos se acaban TT-TT"_

_Comentarios:_

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Aun no han encontrado la tienda? 7-7''

**Hanji Zoe: **Todavía no, enano TT-TT

**Eren Jaeger: **Debí haber ido yo a reparar la pantalla de Mikasa :'v

**Jean Kirchstein: **Sep.

**Levi Ackerman: **Dime una cosa cuatro-ojos... Si aun no han encontrado la maldita tienda, ¿Porque diablos en vez de ir a la tienda de ropa no van a la tienda de reparaciones que hay al costado? ¬¬''

**Marco Bodt: **Hanji-san si sigues subiendo fotos al Facebook tus datos se acabaran :v

**Historia Reiss: **Ymir quiso comprar un peluche y tuvimos que entrar c:

**Ymir: **Tambien estaban regalando dulces por cada compra que hacían y Sasha nos empujo a todas para que entráramos :v

**Petra Ral: **De paso era mejor que nos fijáramos algo de ropa, ¿No? n.n

**Annie Leonhardt: **... Dejen de mentir y digan lo que paso de verdad ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **¿Historia esta mintiendo? T-T

**Historia Reiss: **¡Pero si es verdad! D:

**Annie Leonhardt: **Lo que dijeron tu y Ymir es cierto.

**Levi Ackerman: **...

**Petra Ral: **Sasha nos empujo y tiramos unas cosas que vendía la señora TuT Nos dijo que no nos iríamos hasta que ordenáramos todo y demos una limpieza al lugar.

**Armin Arlert: **Exactamente, ¿Cuantas cosas tiraron? e.e

**Ymir: **Ya sabes como se comporta Sasha con la comida, incluso salto sobre nosotras.

**Ymir: **¡INCLUYÉNDOME A MI Y A HISTORIA!

**Ymir: **¡ESTOY TAN ENOJADA QUE PODRÍA GOLPEAR A LA SEÑORA ESA E IRME CORRIENDO CON HISTORIA!

**Sasha Braus: **Lo siento u-u

**Levi Ackerman: **Ahora entiendo porque aparecían con escobas en la mano e-e

**Armin Arlert: **...

**Hanji Zoe: **Tranquilo, enano... Nos faltan pocas cosas. Lo bueno es que le enseñaste tus técnicas a Mika-chan y ella esta haciendo rápidamente todo :'D

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Se puede decir que las clases sirvieron n.n

**Levi Ackerman: **Claro que si sirven ¬u¬

**Armin Arlert: **Bueno, me sorprende que Mikasa no halla hecho un movimiento extraño así no caía junto a Sasha y ustedes :3

**Annie Leonhardt: **Pues, Mikasa estaba mirando un vestido blanco e-e'' Estaba tan embobada que parecía una estupncocam

**Historia Reiss: **...

**Ymir: **No puedo creerlo e-e''

**Hanji Zoe: **Yo no puedo creer que Mika-chan tenga tan buena vista ouo

**Sasha Braus: **Es que Mikasa estaba a lado de ella...

**Hanji Zoe: **Oh, es lógico...

**Ymir: **...

**Ymir: **Yo iré a quitarle las escobas. Ustedes no hagan nada, damas :v

**Historia Reiss: **Señora Sarcasmo :v Yo también iré.

**Ymir: **Tu si me entiendes c:

**Hanji Zoe: **Esto me recuerda a algo...

**Petra Ral: **¿Peter Pan? :3

**Sasha Braus: **¡Cierto!

**Hanji Zoe: **Sip ;u;

**Sasha Braus: **Los zapatos de Peter Pan parecían panes *^*

**Hanji Zoe: **... ¡EXACTO! *^* Pensé que era la única que lo había notado.

**Petra Ral: **Omitiendo lo de los zapatos, tienes razón c:

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Alguien dijo Peter Pan? 7u7

**Armin Arlert: **¡Peter Paaan! :D

**Connie Springer: **¡PETER PAN! :3

**Reiner Braun: **Buenos recuerdos ;U;

**Hanji Zoe: **Bueno... Parece que Ymir si esta enojada eue

**Petra Ral: **Hanji-san, ¿No seria buena idea separarlas? e.e

**Hanji Zoe: **Nah...

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Si, es mejor! ¡Nos debemos dejar que Ymir use a la señora como si fuese una escoba! D:

**Sasha Braus: **¡ESA SEÑORA NO SE PARECE A UNA ESCOBA!

**Sasha Braus: **Es mas un lindo cerdo con collares :3

**Sasha Braus: **Carne...

**Petra Ral: **...

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡ESO PASA CUANDO ME TIRAS UN ZAPATO!

**Ymir: **¡PUES TE LO DEVUELVO!

**Historia Reiss: **...Le cayo a Mikasa...

**Armin Arlert: **Huyan(?

**Eren Jaeger: **Siempre tan inteligente Armin TuT

**Petra Ral: **Ymir utilizo a la señora como escudo ;-;

**Sasha Braus: **...

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Qué?

**Petra Ral: **La tienda ya esta limpia C':

**Hanji Zoe: **Huyamos C':

...

_Mikasa Ackerman ha posteado algo nuevo - 9:00 pm._

**Mikasa Ackerman: **_"¡Yei! Mi celular esta mejor que antes C:"_

_Comentarios: _

**Hanji Zoe: **Esto hay que festejarlo :D

**Ymir: **Te doy la razón :D

**Sasha Braus: **¡PARTYHAAAAARD! :DDDDD

**Levi Ackerman: **No, deben volver antes de las 10 pm

**Hanji Zoe: **Son las 7 pm ;u;

**Levi Ackerman: **Si, pero...

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Pero...? No se te ocurre nada :3

**Levi Ackerman: **Vuelvan antes de las 10 pm ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡YAY!

**Sasha Braus: **Vayamos a comer primero, tengo hambre TuT

**Ymir: **Al final no pude comprar el peluche, luego debemos ir 0n0

**Historia Reiss: **Claro nun

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Vayamos a comer! :D

**Hanji Zoe:** Vamos a un bar :D

**Eren Jaeger: **Hanji-san no sea mala influencia :'c

**Armin Arlert: **Mikasa no vayas a un bar en la noche :'c

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Por qué? :'c

**Eren Jaeger: **Porque hay personas malas c:

**Armin Arlert: **Exacto c:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Como quien? OnO

**Eren Jaeger: **Como...

**Armin Arlert: **Como Vegeta c:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pero Vegeta luego se volvió bueno :/

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Claro que no! ¿No ves esa "M" que tiene en su frente? ¡ESA "M" ES UNA "M" DE MALO, MALVADO!

**Armin Arlert: **¡No, no Eren, esta diciéndolo mal! ¡Mikasa, esa "M" es de masoquista! ¿No ves como lo trata Bulma?

**Eren Jaeger: **¡ES "M" DE MALO!

**Armin Arlert: **¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ES "M" DE MASOQUISTA!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **... No comprendo .-.

**Hanji Zoe: **No le pasara nada si viene con nosotras, ¡Vamos Mika-chan! :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **B-Bueno C:

**Petra Ral: **¡Vamos! :D

**Annie Leonhardt: **Tenemos una hora, sera mejor que se apuren .u.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Debemos organizar bien el tiempo...

**Petra Ral: **Primero deberíamos ir a comprar el peluche de Ymir y luego al bar c:

**Ymir: **Muy sabio de tu parte, Petra :v

**Ymir: **Apúrense e-e

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Y para quien es el peluche? e-e

**Ymir: **No seas chismosa 7-7

**Sasha Braus: **¡¿Ya nos vamos?! ¡YMIR, TENGO HAMBRE! TT-TT Elige un peluche y vayámonos c:

**Petra Ral: **Ese pequeño de allí es lindo n.n

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ese pequeño de allí también n.n

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Waoh! *^*

**Annie Leonhardt: **WTF?

**Historia Reiss: **No... eso es de todo menos pequeño, Mikasa 0-0

**Ymir: **Me llevo ese entonces, si es grande n.n

**Sasha Braus: **¡A COMEEEEER! ¡YAAAAAY! :D

_*escritora se inclina ante sus amadas lectoras*_

_*escritora decide que este capitulo quedara en suspenso para el próximo ya que las ideas se le van de la cabeza*_

_*escritora tratara de desnudara a los chicos para el proxim- digo, -toce- el próximo capitulo sera mas extenso(?*_

**¡HOLI! Lo siento enserio, por la tardanza y eso. Pero sha vine(? Y me comí una salchipapa que cosa tan sabrosa~ xD** ¿Cómo están? He venido aquí a decir que este FanFic continua obiusly xD Y que tratare de hacer el próximo capitulo mas extenso de lo normal, tres mil o cuatro mil palabras c: Espero que les agrade la idea, ¡SE VIENE EL CONTEO REGRESIVO! El FanFic ya va a terminar TTuTT Pero, tengo una sorpresa para el final(? A parte de que las que participaron en mi concurso aparecerán, obviamente usea B) Y también estoy empezando con mas proyectos :0 Pronto sabrán de ellos c: ¡YAAAY! Lamento si este capitulo ha perdido la chispa graciosa que lo caracteriza, espero que el próximo no las deje respirar y rían mucho(? Okno xD

**CONFESIÓN N°3:**

**-Confieso que... por alguna razón ilógicamente ilógica me gusta la azúcar, la como con cuchara, dedo, mano o yo que se ;u;**

**¡LAS AMO, GRACIAS POR TODO Y LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! **

***corazoncillo gay por aquí y por allá***


	21. Capitulo 17

**¡¿QUE PASO AYER?! D:**

**AYER.**

_Historia Reiss ha posteado algo nuevo – 11:00 pm._

**Historia Reiss: **_"¿Qué paso? :'v"_

_Comentarios:_

**Ymir: **¿Cómo es posible de que yo tampoco me acuerde? :v

**Connie Springer: **Digamos que llegaron borrachas ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **Si no fuera por Armin, Levi Heichou las hubiera dejado afuera porque no cumplieron el horario e-e''

**Sasha Brauss: **¿Y cómo es que llegamos? xD

**Connie Springer: **Annie y Mikasa las trajeron :v

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa no se despertó en todo el día T.T

**Armin Arlert: **Eren, tranquilízate.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡¿Por qué no despierta?!

**Armin Arlert: **Tranquilo, está bien, solo es resaca c:

**Eren Jaeger: **CNADAVCASCNE

**Armin Arlert: **¡DEJA DE GOLPEAR LA PARED Y DUERMETE!

**Eren Jaeger: **¡PERO MIKASA NO DESPIERTA, ARMIN, MIKASA NO DESPIERTA, NO DESPIERTA!

**Historia Reiss: **¿Alguien se cayó de su cama? D:

**Marco Bodt: **¡_Jean Kirchstein_, ¿Estas bien?! DDD:

**Jean Kirchstein: **Si, no soy tan idiota 7.7

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Acaba de sonar algo en el cuarto del costado :C

**Reiner Braun: **0-0

**Armin Arlert: **¡TENEMOS UNA BUENA NOTICIA Y UNA MALA! -/-

**Ymir: **¿Cuál es la buena? n-n

**Armin Arlert: **¡EREN SE DURMIO! -/U/-

**Reiner Braun: **¿Y la mala? D:

**Armin Arlert: **Que lo jale del brazo y cayo de cara al piso 0/-/0

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡JAJAJAJAJA! Debes de tomarle una foto, voy a llorar de risa :'D

**Marco Bodt: **7-7 Jean…

**Reiner Braun: **Armin, nunca imagine que fueras tan violento D:

**Connie Springer: **Solo fue un reflejo de Armin, nada más que eso :v

**Sasha Braus: **¿Cómo ese movimiento que haces cada vez que te tiro un pan? :D

**Connie Springer: **…Si, justo ese e-e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Armin, ¿Qué hiciste? ¬¬

**Historia Reiss: **¿No estabas durmiendo? 0-0

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Oh, eh, no. Es que me gusta que Eren se preocupe por mi C:

**Armin Arlert: **A causa de eso tuve que aguantarlo todo el dia 7n7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Mis más sinceras disculpas, Armin :'c

**Ymir: **¿Es peor que con lo de los titanes?

**Armin Arlert: **Digamos que si :v

**Jean Kirchstein: **#BBLB D:

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, ¿Has tomado alguna sustancia extraña preparada por Hanji-san? :S

**Jean Kirchstein: **No, Marco :(

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿Significa Baleh Berenjena La Bidah? XD

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡EXACTO! JAJA :D

**Marco Bodt: **Reiner, será mejor que Bertholdt no se acerque a Jean :v

**Reiner Braun: **¿Eh, porque? XD

**Marco Bodt: **Porque no.

**Sasha Braus: **Mhm, Connie, ¿Esos son celos? 7W7

**Connie Springer: **Eso creo 7W7

**Sasha Braus: **...

**Connie Springer: **¿Cómo una persona tan tierna puede ser a veces tan violenta?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Bueno, digamos que... ese es el lado oscuro de Marco(?)

**Sasha Braus: **50 Sombras de Marco :v

**Armin Arlert: **Khé?

**Sasha Braus: **Bueno JAJAJA no.

**Jean Kirchstein: **La estupidez de ustedes no es normal -.-'

**Jean Kirchstein: **A veces pienso que se cayeron de la cama cuando eran niños :'v

**Sasha Braus: **Bueno, te daria miedo si Marco te advirtiera por chat que no lo sigan molestando :vvv

**Connie Springer: **La Chica Patata tiene razón :'v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No puedo creer que no tengan de otro tema que conversar que el de Marco UnU

**Reiner Braun: **Hablemos de la Piyamada que supuestamente se haría hoy :B

**Ymir: **En realidad... Tienes razón, querido amigo gorila persigue Historias.

**Historia Reiss: **-_-''

**Reiner Braun: **...

**Ymir: **Podriamos juntarnos a escondidas :v Afuera, en 15 minutos. Los que no vayan son gallinas :3

**Armin Arlert: **No me parece buena idea ir a escondidas, pero tampoco me parecería bueno perdérmelo. En 15 minutos estoy afuera con un Eren desmayado, Mikasa, ayúdame D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Bien c:

**Connie Springer: **No me parece mala idea...

**Marco Bodt: **Pues, con eso de "gallinas" me has ayudado a que Jean vaya. Gracias :)

**Hanji Zoe: **Chicos... No puedo creer que salgan sin decirme nada. Que buenos amigos 7n7

**Bertholdt Fubar: **En 15 minutos estaré allí con Reiner :D

**Sasha Brauss: **Tratare de escabullirme a la cocina, tal vez pueda conseguir algo juehjuehjueh

**Connie Springer: **Te acompaño.

**Sasha Brauss: **Bien.

**Connie Springer: **Bien.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Bajo la Misma Estrella :'v

**Sasha Brauss:** KHÉ?!

**Connie Springer: **KHÁ?!

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Nada C:

**HOY.**

_Armin Arlert ha posteado algo nuevo - 6:00 am._

**Armin Arlert: **_"¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?! ¡¿PORQUE EREN ESTA USANDO UNA CAMISETA COMO PANTALON?! ¡¿PORQUE YO TAMBIEN TENGO UNA CAMISETA COMO PANTALON?!"_

_Comentarios:_

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Dónde se encuentran ahora? Malditos mocosos, por mí los dejaría un buen momento donde estén para que se arrepientan por haber desobedecido mis órdenes ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman**: ...

**Levi Ackerman: **Y eso es lo que hare ¬u¬

**Erwin Smith: **No puedes dejarlos donde sea que estén D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Es un buen castigo si lo piensas de esta forma, sobre todo porque, si salen lastimados no será nuestra culpa C:

**Erwin Smith: **Levi, a veces me causas escalofríos 7n7

**Eren Jeager: **Heichou T-T Estamos dentro del bosque, por favor, venga a buscarnos.

**Armin Arlert: **Y traigan pantalones T.T

**Eren Jaeger: **Y comida T.T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Están bien? D:

**Armin Arlert: **Si, estamos bien. ¿Y tú? :S

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No sabemos en qué parte del bosque estamos :'v

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Estamos? O-O

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Sasha está cazando a algunos animales. Tenemos hambre, y si seguimos así pronto se nos acabara el crédito T-T

**Armin Arlert: **Sera mejor que nos encontremos, es mejor si estamos juntos C:

**Eren Jaeger: **Eso lo sacaste de High School Musical 7-7

**Armin Arlert: **Claro que no 7-7

**Eren Jaeger: **Cállate, Sharpey :'v

**Armin Arlert: **…

**Armin Arlert: **De casualidad Eren cayo de cara al suelo. Esta desmayado, pero no se preocupen, lo arrastrare durante todo el camino :)

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Gracias por cuidarlo, Armin C:

**Annie Leonhardt: **Maldición, estas son las consecuencias de tomar la cerveza que trae Sasha D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tienes razón :'v

**Hanji Zoe: **Que conste que yo no le puse nada C:

**Armin Arlert: **Eso esperamos todos xD

**Annie Leonhardt: **Oye, Mikasa, ¿Sasha no tiene sentido de la orientación? O-O

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Dice que tiene mucha hambre y no es posible que se oriente de esta manera por este inmenso bosque e-e

**Annie Leonhardt: **…

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Ánimo, lograremos salir del bosque!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Ánimo, Annie! 7U7

**Annie Leonhardt: **Lo dices porque no tienes una compañera como la mía 7-7

**Hanji Zoe: **Right in my feelings TTUTT

**Armin Arlert: **Ni siquiera yo soy así con Eren… un momento, despertó el suicida.

**Armin Arlert: **Y ya se durmió :'3

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿O sea que debo hacer dormir a Hanji? Sería un placer :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Y la llevaras cargada durante todo el camino como lo hace Armin? 7u7

**Annie Leonhardt: **No. La dejare por allí, si tiene buena suerte alguien la encontrara y ella trabajara para cuidar vacas, algún día ira al mercado pensando en vender la leche de vacas para volver, pero tropezara con una piedra, toda la leche que tenía en el jarrón la cual junto con arduo trabajo por varios años caerá ya que estará pensando en matar titanes y no podrá volver hasta dentro de unos años C:

**Reiner Braun: **¿De casualidad tú no tropezaste y caíste de cara al suelo? :/

**Hanji Zoe: **Nah, he estado junto a ella hasta ahora, y la cuide por la noche n-n

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¡Aww! ¡Qué buena amiga! :'D

**Hanji Zoe: **Si me quedaba sola y nadie me encontraba podría comérmela c:

**Reiner Braun: **KHÉ?

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¡Jajaja que… que buena broma! Sep, excelente broma. ¡Buena suerte, Annie! Jajaja… que broma ._.''

**Annie Leonhardt: **Genial :'v Tendré que lidiar con una caníbal.

**Reiner Braun: **¡Já! Serás almuerzo para un caníbal… Que raramente no es Sasha :v

**Bertholdt Fubar: **No, no hay nada de gracioso en eso e-e

**Ymir: **¿Sasha termino de comer su maldita comida? 7-7

**Historia Reiss: **Yo y Ymir llevamos horas caminando TUT

**Reiner Braun: **El burro por delante xD

**Ymir: **¡¿Qué le dijiste a Historia, eh?! ¬O¬

**Sasha Brauss: **¡Jajaja, que serían sin mí! *O* Bueno… ¡UN CANIBAL CON CABEZA DE PELOTA!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Falsa alarma, era Connie :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Genial! ¡Se perdió Marco! TT-TT

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Connie dice que eres un idiota, que Marco siempre te cuida y contigo se pierde en un segundo B)

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Y el celular de ese calvo? 7n7

**Sasha Brauss: **Batería baja :v

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡DA IGUAL! ¡¿Dónde está mi Marco?! ¡Se ha perdido y no lo encuentro!

**Marco Bodt: **Jean, ¿Estas llorando? T.T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **El llanto de Jean se escucha hasta acá…

**Armin Arlert: **¡JEAN, NO DEJES DE LLORAR! ¡Ahora, todos presten atención al llanto! :D

**Sasha Brauss: **Ah, pe-pero yo… Yo iba a ser la heroína T-T

**Annie Leonhardt:** Sera para la próxima 7-7

**Sasha Brauss: **Okay :'C

**Ymir: **Hoy al despertar, Historia y yo encontramos un video en mi celular .-.

**Marco Bodt: **¿De qué trataba?

**Historia Reiss: **Pues, chicos, creo que cada uno debería fijarse en su celular si hay algún video :S El de Ymir era el primero, todos nos encontrábamos en una ronda .-. Y a Hanji-san se le ocurrió jugar: VERDAD O RETO ¬¬

**Reiner Braun: **¿Paso algo raro? D:

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿Cuánto aguantan las cuerdas vocales de Jean? O-o

**Armin Arlert: **No lo sé :'v Pero deberíamos apurar el paso.

**Historia Reiss: **Digamos que Reiner estaba muy cariñoso con Bertholdt 7u7 Hasta que Hanji lo reto a besar a Berth, Eren comenzó a gritar que sería asqueroso y Marco comenzó a jalar a Jean para que ellos también se besaran u-u

**Marco Bodt: **¿Eh? -/-

**Reiner Braun: **¿Lo hicimos? ¿Nos besamos? Dime que no, no es cierto, ¿No? ¡Eso es absolutamente falso! ¡¿NO?! ¡YMIR TE DIO DE TOMAR ALGO! ¡¿NO?! ¡TE VINO EL MES! ¡¿NO?! ¡MI PRIMER BESO SERIA CON HISTORIA! TOT

**Ymir: **¡Yo nunca le daría nada a Historia que fuese malo para su salud, maldito gorila idiota! 7-7 ¡Y da por hecho que nunca besaras a Historia! ¿Y que si te besaste con Berth? ¡BIEN QUE QUIERES VIOLANSIJVDB!

**Historia Reiss: **¡Jajaja! ¡Continuemos! ^-^

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Dios mío, las parejas de ahora que no aceptan sus sentimientos U-U

**Sasha Brauss: **Ah, ¿Cómo Onodera Ritsu? OuO

**Hanji Zoe: **¡EZACTHÓ! ¡REINER ACEPTALO!

**Hanji Zoe: **LE QUIERES DAR, Y NO CONSEJOS 7U7

**Bertholdt Fubar: **…

**Annie Leonhardt: **Dejen a Berth en paz :v

**Reiner Braun: **A mí es quien a deberían dejar en paz TUT

**Armin Arlert: **Continua, por favor, Historia :3

**Historia Reiss: **Esta bien n.n No se preocupen, Hanji-san no había dicho donde sería el beso, Reiner le beso la mejilla :3 Eren dijo que eso también era asqueroso y Marco le golpeó la cabeza n-n'' Jean se involucró porque Eren empujo a Marco…

**Ymir: **Y como siempre, terminaron peleándose como si de perros y gatos se trataran :v

**Sasha Brauss: **Obviamente Jean era el gato 7uu7

**Marco Bodt: **Pervertida ¬¬

**Sasha Brauss: **O tal vez Marco 7uu7

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Bueno… Supongo que debo contar el video que acabo de ver n**.**n"

**Marco Bodt: **Si n.n

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Pues, Marco reta a Eren y a Armin a que se quiten las camisetas y las usen como pantalones por alguna ilógica razón ;-;

**Marco Bodt: **Ah, ya veo :3

**Armin Arlert: **Al menos pídeme perdón :'v

**Marco Bodt: **Lo siento, es que, fue divertido c':

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Luego, yo reto a Annie a que abrace a Armin. Lo cual lo hace con mucho gusto y mi cámara se acerca DEMASIADO a su rostro, captando que esta sonrojada 7U7

**Annie Leonhardt: **Te odio.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Por ultimo escuchamos que alguien viene corriendo y sale Levi con una escoba en su mano, gritando: ¡LIMPIEN TODO MALDITOS MOCOSOS HOLAGAZANES! Eren le dice: Heichou, ¿Está usted bien? Levi lo golpea con la escoba y en ese momento todos nos damos cuenta que es sonámbulo ;_; Y huimos.

**Armin Arlert: **¿Levi Heichou es sonámbulo?

**Reiner Braun: **A menos que le guste dar escobazos a cualquiera, si, es sonámbulo ;n;

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¡OH, YO ENCONTRE OTRO! :'D

**Reiner Braun: **Esto será algo vergonzoso TUT

**Sasha Brauss: **Connie el Calvo dice: ¿Por qué? :3

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Luego de irnos corriendo, cada uno nos separamos y así es como nos perdimos, supongo. En mi video estamos Reiner, Connie y yo. Y Connie esta algo… borracho, demasiado :S

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Que tanto? xD

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Dijo que su cabeza era una pokebola y que saldría Pikachu en cualquier momento, luego empezó a abrazarme hasta que Reiner lo empujo y su celular se cayó al piso. Cuando lo levanto, le grito a Reiner y luego le tiro su celular a la cabeza, empezó a escuchar música y al final cayo dormido al suelo .-.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡ENCONTRE A JEAN! :DD Ah, y Connie dice: Que vergüenza.

**Armin Arlert: **¡YA ENCONTRE A JEAN TAMBIEN! Bueno, nos vemos chicos :3

**Annie Leonhardt: **Oigan, falta el video de Jean o Marco :O

**Hanji Zoe: **¡CIERTO! :VVV

**Marco Bodt: **El de ustedes también ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt: **Primero el de ustedes ¬¬

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Ehm, chicos, creo que deberíamos llegar hasta Jean y luego hablaremos sobre esto :'D

**Reiner Braun: **¡AMBOS DIGAN SOBRE SU VIDEO! :V

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¬¬ Reiner, cállate.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAN HECHO DORMIR! D:

**Ymir: **Cállate, ya casi llegamos hasta ustedes.

**Historia Reiss: **Además, fue Armin quien hizo que durmieras :'3

**Marco Bodt: **Bueno, chicos… Esperen un momento por nosotros C:

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Claro! :'D

**Sasha Brauss: **Pero apuren sus pisadas, tengo hambre D:

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Claro, ya vamos! :D

**¡HOLAAAA!~ ^O^ ¡VOLVÍ! TUT No publique nada en varias semanas, lo se, es que... ¡LLEVE A QUE ARREGLARAN MI LAPTOP! :'D Peero, no me la entregan hasta mañana o el lunes que viene :'v Putahbidah(?) Así que por ahora estoy utilizando la de mi mameh, pero dejare de hablar de mi, ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN?! :D Cuéntenme sus cosillas(?) xD Yo pues, ¡APROBÉ EL PRIMER BIMESTRE! Partijar(?) ¿Ustedes, que tal van? **

**Por cierto, se vienen los últimos capítulos, ¡NAINAI!~ T-T Peeero~ Les tengo un sorpresilla para lo ultimo 7uu7 Mas adelante les hablare sobre ello, ¡PREPARENSE LAS CHICAS QUE PARTICIPARON! ¡EL PROXIMO EPISODIO APARECERAN LAS 3 PRIMERAS GANADORAS DEL CAPITULO 18 EN "CUENTA REGRESIVA!**

**Baibais~ Las quiero muchote(?) ¿Ustedes a mi? **

***corazoncillo gay por aquí y por allá* **


	22. ¡CAPITULO 18!

**Cuenta Regresiva N° 1: Capitulo 18**

_Sadaharu35 ha posteado algo nuevo – 5:00 pm_

**Sadaharu35: **_"¡QUE COMIENCEN LOS JUEGOS DEL HAM- DIGO … ¡La cuenta Regresiva! ¡Wehh! :DDD"_

_Comentarios: _

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¬¬

**Sadaharu35: **P-Pues… te ignorare, ¡Sigamos! :D

**Erwin Smith: **¿Quién es el ignorado ahora?

**Levi Ackerman: **Erwin, cállate ¬¬

**Marley Kähler: **¡Estoy aquí! :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Nos invaden! ¡Eren, yo te protegeré! D:

**Marley Kähler: **¡M-MIKASA! :'D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Sep, soy Mikasa e.e ¿Tu quien eres?

**Marley Kähler: **¿No lees mi nombre? o-o ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Mikasa esta ciega!

**Eren Jaeger: **¿¡MIKASA ESTAS CIEGA!? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

**Armin Arlert: **¿¡Mikasa estas bien!?

**Marley Kähler: **Ya llego el suicida rompe corazones OnO

**Eren Jaeger: **…

**Eren Jaeger: **¡QUE NO SOY SUICIDA! D:

**Marley Kähler: **¿Y no niegas que eres rompe corazones? ÓnÓ

**Sadaharu35: **No peleen, plz.

**Levi Ackerman: **¡¿Quién mierdas eres tú?! ¬¬

**Sadaharu35: **…Nadie importante :)

**Hina Wagner: **¡Llegue! :D

**Levi Ackerman: **Genial ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡NOS SIGUEN INVADIENDO! ¡Eren yo te protegeré!

**Eren Jaeger: **Yo puedo protegerme solo, Mikasa e-e

**Marley Kähler: **Rompe corazones ónó

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No soy un rompe corazones! Ónó

**Marley Kähler: **Aléjate de Mika-chan ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Wut?

**Levi Ackerman: **Oye, ustedes. Dejen de pelear ¬¬

**Hina Wagner: **¡LEVI! *O*

**Levi Ackerman: **… ¬¬

**Hina Wagner: **Tengo productos de limpieza y manuales, me podrías enseñar unas buenas técnicas :3

**Levi Ackerman: **Ven. Te mostrare el hermoso mundo de la limpieza ¬u¬

**Hina Wagner: **¡Vamos, Sempai! 7u7

**Hanji Zoe: **Se me da que es fangirl y te tocara las nalgas cuando no te des cuenta, enano e-e

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **FanGirls Everywhere e-e

**Hanji Zoe: **Tú me entiendes xD

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **Pues, soy una de ellas n.n

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Oh, ¿Quién te gusta? owo

**Armin Arlert: **¡Yo quiero saber! :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Qué cosa?

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **¡EREN! *p*

**Eren Jaeger: **¡O-Oye! ¡Wah!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡No toques a Eren!

**Marley Kähler: **¡Mikasa, no toques a Eren, te lastimara! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Dejen de gritar, quiero enseñarle unas técnicas a esta mocosa! ¬¬

**Hina Wagner: **¡Dejen de gritar, el Sempai se enojara! D:

**Armin Arlert: **Chicos, Levi Heichou se enojara D:

**Marley Kähler: **¡Mika-chan no lo ayudes!

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **¡Eso, eso! :v Déjennos solos :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No nos dejen solos! D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡QUE NO TOQUES A EREN!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAA! :VV

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAA! :VV

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Quiénes son ellas y por qué hacen tanto ruido?

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **¡Annie! :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Llego la emo :v

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿A quién le dices emo?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿A caso hay dos?

**Annie Leonhardt: **No, solo tú B)

**Sadaharu35: **¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! XD

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **Tengo hambre T.T

**Sasha Braus: **Yo también, ¿Vienes a comer?

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **P-Pero, ¿De dónde sacaras comida?

**Connie Springer: **Para que la idiota no me moleste con sus idioteces idee un plan para que coma cuando se le plazca :v

**Sasha Braus: **¡Krillin 2 es lo máximo! Ahora llévanos.

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **Sep, tenemos hambre.

**Sasha Braus: **Apúrate ¬¬

**Connie Springer: **¬¬ Bien.

**Marley Kähler: **¡Mika-chan, pasemos la tarde juntas :'D!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tengo que cuidar a Eren.

**Eren Jaeger: **No, no debes cuidarme 7-7''

**Marley Kähler: **¡Por favor! :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Ten cuidado, Eren u.u

**Levi Ackerman: **¿A dónde creen que van? ¬¬

**Hina Wagner: **Da igual Sempai, siga, siga c:

**Levi Ackerman: **Bien eue

...

_Jean Kirchstein ha publicado algo nuevo – 6:00 pm_

**Jean Kirchstein: **_"¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? ¬¬ Marco y yo intentamos dormir."_

_Comentarios:_

**Hanji Zoe: **Creo que el ruido viene del cuarto del enano OuO

**Eren Jaeger: **¡AYUDA! L-Levi Heichou no me quiere soltar D':

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eren, ¿Estás bien? D':

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Que parte de: "Levi Heichou no me quiere soltar", no entiendes? D':

**Marley Kähler: **Mika-chan, creo que Eren puede cuidarse solo :v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Sep, eso creo. Mejor vayamos a pasear por allí, Marley :'v

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Pero que...! ¡Esperen! T.T

**Hina Wagner: **Lo siento TuT Pensé que a Levi le gustaría esa cerveza :'3

**Marley Kähler: **Al parecer le cayo mal xD

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **¡Cierto! Jajaja xD

**Hina Wagner: **Hum, las habilidades de Levi Heichou son magnificas *-* ¡Mira que pudo atarnos a los dos a la silla! :'D

**Eren Jaeger: **Hina, este no es el momento adecuado de alabar las habilidades de Levi Heichou TUT

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Eren, dime un chiste! :v

**Eren Jaeger: **¡¿Eh, por que yo?! D:

**Hina Wagner: **Vamos, Eren. Se que tu puedes :3

**Eren Jaeger: **Gracias por el apoyo u-u''

**Annie Leonhardt: **Vaya, vamos Eren. Dile un chiste 7u7

**Jean Kirchstein: **Los chiste de Eren son muy malos :'v

**Marco Bodt: **Es cierto xD

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme y venir a salvarme, chicos! ¡Gracias! 7-7

**Ymir: **De nada :)

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Eren, que me digas un chiste! ¬¬

**Hina Wagner: **Eren~ No hagas esperar a Levi Heichou :'v

**Eren Jaeger: **Bu-bueno, ¿Usted sabe porque podemos matar a los titanes con nuestras espadas? c:

**Connie Springer: **¡Oh, ese chiste es muy malo!

**Sasha Brauss: **¿Quieres decir que contara "ese" chiste? ¡Debemos ir a ver como lo cuelgan en el techo! :'D

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **¿Colgaran a Eren del techo? D': ¡Debemos ir a salvarlo!

**Sasha Brauss: **Nah, no te preocupes :3 Eren siempre puede bajarse del techo :')

**Linnete Gutiérrez: **¡Entonces vamos a verlo! :'D

**Connie Springer: **¡Vamos! :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Porque están hechas de TITANIO!

**Marley Kähler: **Ugh, que mal chiste :'v

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Lo se :/

**Historia Reiss: **Decepcionante O-O

**Ymir: **No leas eso, Historia. Te enfermaras :(

**Armin Arlert: **Sin comentarios ;n;

**Erwin Smith: **Haz insultado a los chistes, Jaeger 7n7

**Petra Ral: **Cierto, Erwin-san.

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Ah, es peor que el chiste que Reiner me contó hace unos días T-T

**Reiner Braun: **¡OYE! T-T

**Levi Ackerman: **Hina, ¿Podrías prepararme un té? ¬¬

**Hina Wagner: **¡Claro! :3

**Eren Jaeger: **Heichou, ¿Porque no me desata a mi? D':

**Marley Kähler: **Y encima lo preguntas 7n7

**Hina Wagner: **¡Aquí esta! :'D

**Levi Ackerman: **Gracias .u. Bueno, Eren, por tal chiste creo que tendré que castigarte ;-; Te quedaras toda una noche aquí y pensaras en otros chistes c:

**Eren Jaeger: **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO USTED NO PUEDE! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Claro que puedo, y lo haré 7u7

_*escritora decide que este episodio acaba aquí y el próximo episodio se sabrá que paso con Eren*_

_*escritora agradece a Melii Kagamine, Ryosu y __AnnieKaraiJuumoji10*_

_*escritora se inclina ante sus amadas lectoras y se va*_

**¡Holaaa! *corazón* Se que he publicado esto tarde, lo lamento. ¡ES MUY TARDE! Muero de sueño, digamos que estoy castigada y en estos momentos no debería estar en la laptop ;-; Ademas que se ha ido el internet ¬¬ Pero da igual, ¡¿Cómo están?! ¡Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado a todas y en especial a _Melii Kagamine, Ryosu y __AnnieKaraiJuumoji10_! ¡LAS QUIERO MUCHISISISIMO! **

***corazoncillos por aquí y alla* **


	23. Capitulo 19 T-T

**Campamento 7u7**

**Sadaharu35: **_"Amigos, estamos reunidos en esta ocasión por una buena causa(¿)"_

_Comentarios: _

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo en el bosque a estas horas? 7-7

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Y quién diablos eres tú? ¬-¬

**Ymir: **Tengo tanto sueño, ¡Historia también! D:

**Historia Reiss: **En realidad no tengo tanto sueño.

**Yummi: **¡OMG! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No-me-lo-puedo-creer! :'D

**Sara Chong: **Que bueno que ya estamos todos reunidos aquí :) En el bosque… A estas horas.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **En realidad, falta Eren y Armin…

**Armin Arlert: **Estoy aquí :D

**Eren Jaeger: **¡MIKASA NOS SIGUEN ATACANDO LOS ALIENS! ¡¿QUE HARE SI APARECE EL CHUPACABRAS?! TOT

**Sara Chong: **Pero tú no eres una cabra .-.

**Emilie Jackson: **En realidad, tal vez pueda ser que lo muerda :v

**Jean Kirchstein: **Se le puede confundir fácilmente .u.

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Lo dices porque tengo bigote o algo? n.n

**Marco Bodt:** No exactamente ;u;

**Armin Arlert: **Claro que no, Eren. Tu piel es como el de un bebé :v

**Hanji Zoe: **Suavecito .u.u.

**Historia Reiss: **Como trasero de bebé .3.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Exacto c:

**Annie Leonhardt: **Lo gracioso es que esta conversación quedara por siempre en Facebook y más adelante nos podremos burlar de Eren cuando estemos aburridos n.n

**Eren Jaeger: **KHÉ?! ;o;

**Yummie: **Eso será muy humillante c:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Sera más humillante que todas sus caídas.

**Armin Arlert: **A mí me da risa cuando Eren se cae de cara :D

**Sasha Brauss: **Porque no has visto cuando se le cayó el plato de comida en la cabeza y luego cayó de cara :D

**Connie Springer: **No, no, no. La mejor caída de Eren fue cuando se resbalo con un balde en el establo y cayó encima de popo de caballo.

**Emilie Jackson: **¡Eso si es mala suerte! ¡Jajaja!

**Reiner Braun: **Y lo mejor es yo estuve allí C:

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Debimos haberle tomado un foto :/

**Reiner Braun: **Petra no nos dejo u.u

**Hanji Zoe: **Sera para la próxima n.n

**Petra Ral: **Deben ser buenos amigos, chicos :)

**Eren Jaeger: **Gracias, Petra-san :'v

**Yummie: **¡¿COMENZAREMOS AHORA?! :DDD

**Sadaharu35: **Cada uno debe ir tan rápido como pueda, encontrarse con su respectivo equipo y escalar hasta llegar a la cima del árbol más alto que vea. Y como es de noche, cada uno tiene una linterna :'v En la cima habrá un patata, tráiganla tan rápido como puedan y llévensela a Erwin, tiene hambre.

**Levi Ackerman: **Pero no tenemos los equipos para poder llegar hasta la cima ¬¬

**Sadaharu35: **Para eso están las piernas :v Además, deje algunas cosillas para que pueda escalar. Solo tengan cuidado de caerse :') **ADVERTENCIA: La autora no se hace cargo de que algún individuo salga lastimado de este juego para que Erwin coma, niños no hagan estas cosas en casa TuT**

**Sara Chong: **Pan comido :)

**Sasha Brauss: **¡¿TE COMISTE UN PAN Y NO ME DISTE?! T-T

**Sara Chong: **En realidad es una expresión n.n

**Sasha Brauss: **Pan~ T-T

**Sadaharu35: **TRES…

**Yummie: **¡Armin, Eren, Reiner y Bertholdt! ¡Corran tan rápido como puedan! ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA! Adacsva :DDDD

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Y si vemos al chupacabras?

**Armin Arlert: **Harás tu técnica de bloqueo, ¿No has visto el comercial? xD

**Reiner Braun: **Es posible que caiga de cara antes de que haga la técnica XD

**Yummie: **No te preocupes, para eso está Bertholdt. Con su ternura lo distraerá :D

**Bertholdt Fubar: **¿Pero entonces no me atacara a mí? D':

**Eren Jaeger: **Ñeh, simples detalles Berth. No te preocupes c:

**Sadaharu35: **DOS…

**Sara Chong: **Demos lo mejor de nosotros, chicos. ¡Nosotros podemos! :)

**Levi Ackerman: **No sé porque tuve que levantarme a esta hora… Y todo para que Erwin pudiera comer ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No seas flojo :v

**Annie Leonhardt: **Cállense, me dan dolor de cabeza :V

**Ymir: **Que flojera D:

**Sara Chong: **Vamos, vamos. ¡Debemos ganar! :D

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡DIS IS ESPARTHAAAAA!

**Sadaharu35: **TRES…

**Emilie Jackson: **Bien, chicos. ¡No podemos permitirnos perder! ¿Entendido? Corran tan rápido como puedan, ¡DEBEMOS GANAR! :DDD

**Jean Kirchstein: **Lo bueno es que tenemos a Sasha en nuestro equipo :D

**Sasha Brauss: **Lo sé, lo sé. Sin mí no son nada ;3;

**Marco Bodt: **En realidad, tenemos que ir por nuestra propia cuenta. Si estuviéramos todos juntos Sasha nos podría guiar. Pero no estamos juntos ;-;

**Sasha Brauss: **¿Entonces no soy de ayuda? D:

**Connie Springer: **Tan solo cállate y corre. Terminemos esto de una vez.

**Emilie Jackson: **¡HAY QUE SER POSITIVOS! ¡Solo miren el enorme árbol y corran en su dirección!

**Historia Reiss: **Tienes razón, Emilie. Hay que ser positivos, chicos. No quiero perder ;3;

**Sadaharu35: **En realidad lo mejor será que baje la patata, no quiero que se lastimen :v Petra estará conmigo mirándolos desde la cima, ¡SUERTE! **¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO! **

**Petra Ral: **¡WIIII! :3

**Sara Chong: **Bien, ¡Tan solo corran y tenga cuidado con caerse! :D

**Eren Jaeger: **Que indirecta D:

**Sara Chong: **Lo lamento c:

**Levi Ackerman: **El árbol ese esta cerca así que él quien llegue ultimo es porque es demasiado lento, ¡JÁ!

**Historia Reiss: **¡Tal vez usted sea el que llegue ultimo, Heichou! ¬u¬

**Yummie: **¡Jajaja! ¡Mi equipo ganara! :DDDD

**Emilie Jackson: **No tan rápido 7U7

**Marco Bodt: **Tengo miedo -W- ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? .n.

**Jean Kirchstein: **¿Sera porque es de noche? .u.

**Marco Bodt: **No te pases de listo 7.7

**Ymir: **¡JAJAJA! ¡Eren se resbalo de nuevo! :'D

**Armin Arlert: **¡No encuentro la papa! D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Qué tan rápido eres? D:

**Yummie: **¡LA ENCONTRE! ¡MUAJAJAJ!

**Emilie Jackson: **Matanga dijo la changa(¿)

**Yummie: **¡Oye, devuélvemela! TUT

**Sara Chong: **Creo que sus pasadores están desatados .u. ¡Ahora la papa es mía!

**Historia Reiss: **No tan deprisa .3.

**Emilie Jackson: **¡Llévasela a Erwin, así ganaremos! :D

**Ymir: **Historia~ ¿Me das la papa? *u*

**Levi Ackerman: **No se distraigan cuando los enemigos llegan .u.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Lo mismo te digo a ti, juehjueh.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Lo siento, Mikasa :v

**Marco Bodt: **¡Ahora está en mi poder! ¡Wuajaja!

**Connie Springer: **¡Atento! Ehjé.

**Annie Leonhardt: **Fuera calvo.

**Erwin Smith: **¿Qué diablos están haciendo todos a esta hora en el bosque? .-. ¡Denme esa papa! ¡Todos ustedes también están sucios! D: ¡A LA DUCHA! ¬¬

**Yummie: **Puthabidah D':

**Sara Chong: **Bueno, eso fue divertido :'3

**Emilie Jackson: **¡A la ducha se ha dicho!

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA **_*corazoncillo gay pah ustedes*_ ¿Cómo han estado?*Valeria convulsiona(¿)* Llegue con el anteúltimo capitulo _(o penúltimo, no sé como se dice :'v)_ ¡No querer que se termine! ¡NOOOOOO! T―T ¡HONTOU ARIGATO A LAS TRES CHICAS DE ESTA CPITULO QUE PARTICIPARON! _BRabbit15_ \- _I'veCreatedAMonster_ \- _Aurum before Argentum *corazón* _¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D ¡Y a las demás chicas también! Gracias por apoyarme, y por sus comentarios también TUT Me ayudan a continuar :'3 ¿Sientes los feelings? XD Okayno.

¿Adivinen que hice la semana pasada? 7U7 ¡FUI A VER DRAGON BALL Z: LA RESURRECCION DE FREEZER! *voz ultra machota de pelis* ¿No la fuiste a ver? Sigue los siguientes pasos:

-Si eres adulto, con bastante money:

Agarra tu bishetera.

Corre al cine más cercano.

Tomate foto con los personajes versión carton(¿)

Compra tu entrada y algunos cosas pah comer.

Disfruta de la película.

Y si eres de mi edad y no tienes mucha money:

Unos días antes haz todas las tareas de la casa y suma puntos pah que tu mameh vea que no estás de vaga/o (como sho) todo el día.

Ruegale a tu mama y si te dice que no sácale en cara todas las tareas de casa que hiciste durante toda una semana.

Si tu mama te deja, corre al cine más cercano.

Tomate fotos con los personajes versión carton(¿) y deja que tu mameh se encargue de lo demás.

Disfruta de la película y fílmala, viva las pelis piratas(¿) Okayno Xd

Y… eso es todo, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS! Las quiero muchísimo *corazoncillo gay y besotes pegajosos pah ustedes*

¡Shauu!~


	24. Capitulo 20 Puthabidah(?)

**END**

**.**

**A no seeer 7U7**

**Eren Jaeger: **_"Definitivamente destruiré a todos los Titanes Ó-Ó"_

_Comentarios:_

**Connie Springer: **Déjalo ya, te has pasado durante todo el FanFic diciendo tonterías y ahora te pones serio :v Yo destruiré a todos los titanes Ó-Ó

**Annie Leonhardt: **Cállate, calvo.

**Eren Jaeger: **Annie [1] – Connie [0]

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿No se han preguntado porque estamos aquí en primer lugar? O-O

**Armin Arlert: **No veo nada TUT

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eso es porque te has colocado mal el sombrero e-e

**Armin Arlert: **Ah. Yo solo quería ser Michael Jackson. Adiós, sombrero~

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Y para qué sirven todos estos micrófonos? D: Además hay mucha gente viéndonos, ¡ES PORQUE VIMOS AL CHUPACABRAS Y HEMOS SIDO VISITADOS POR LOS OVNIS! ¡AHORA QUIEREN QUE LE DIGAMOS TODOS NUESTROS SECRETOS! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **O tal vez es porque es una entrevista…

**Eren Jaeger: **Cierto.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡DE TODAS MANERAS NO LES DIREMOS NADA!

**Levi Ackerman: **Cállate, mocoso ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Miren, hay dos chicas por allá :D De seguro nos piden nuestros autógrafos B) ¿Alguien trajo lápices o algo para escribir?

**Jean Kirchstein: **Yo traje B)

**Dann: **Hemos llegado bishes(¿) B)

**Star Black Fire: **LIKE A BOSS B)

**Marco Bodt: **Su nivel de SUAJ es muy alto D:

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡ABORTEN LA MISION DE ELEVAR EL SUAJ! D:

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Trajeron lápices?

**Dann: **ZHÍ :3

**Star Black Fire: **Tenemos de diferentes olores, hay de fresa, vainilla… y mora :3

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Me avergüenzo de mi nivel bajo cajuaioso(¿) unu

**Petra Ral: **Igual yo TUT

**Star Black Fire: **La autora nos trajo aquí para que los entrevistemos :')

**Dann: **Yes, and I need a candy. My English is very bueno cajuai .-.

**Star Black Fire: **Khá?

**Dann: **Necesito caramelos dvasjvsn D:

**Sasha Brauss: **¡POR FIN SERE LA HEROÍNA! Toma, un caramelo. Puedes verlo pero no saborearlo :'D

**Dann: **¿Qué clase de tortura es esta? D:

**Eren Jaeger: **El Heichou invento ese castigo para Sasha :v

**Star Black Fire: **Bueno, deberíamos empezar…

**Dann: **¡Cierto! ¡TENEMOS PREGUNTAS MUY CAJUAIS(¿) PARA USTEDES!

**Star Black Fire: **Y deben responderla si o si 7U7

**Dann: **Pues… ¿Quién es la persona que prepara la comida aquí? OWO

**Mikasa Ackerman: **A veces Sasha o a veces Petra :)

**Hanji Zoe: **A veces yo cuando quiero hacer algún experimento :)

**Levi Ackerman: **¿Qué?

**Hanji Zoe: **Nada.

**Star Black Fire: **¿Alguna vez Erwin se enojo con ustedes?

**Eren Jaeger: **Bueno, esa vez que lo llamamos "Cejotas" y que lo empujamos por la ventana… Digamos que no nos dirigió la palabra por una semana e-e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Todo por la culpa del enano super sayayin falso :v

**Levi Ackerman: **No fue mi culpa e-e

**Dann: **¿Mikasa y Levi olvidaron por siempre lo del beso? 7U7

**Armin Arlert: **Nunca hablamos de eso a menos que queramos que se enojen xD

**Jean Kirchstein: **Y preferimos no arriesgarnos ahora C':

**Black Star Fire: **¿Marco sigue siendo el de arriba o el de abajo? 7U7

**Jean Kirchstein: **Esas son cosas personales -/-

**Marco Bodt: **No se hacen personales cuando gritas :v

**Eren Jaeger: **Se escucha hasta mi habitación, miren las ojeras de Armin D:

**Armin Arlert: **Me traume TUT

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Suficiente! Por favor, la siguiente pregunta D:

**Dann: **¿Reiner sigue siendo un gorila acosador? XD

**Historia Reiss: **A decir verdad ya no se acerca mucho a mi, no cuando esta Ymir c':

**Reiner Braun: **¡Que no soy acosador!

**Ymir: **Reiner no acosa a Historia desde que Bertholdt comenzó a tirarle onda(¿)

**Bertholdt Fubar: **Ymir, a mi no me involucres D':

**Ymir: **Es la verdad, ya no quieres a Ana.

**Annie Leonhardt: **¿Por qué siempre me comparan con la de Frozen? ¬¬

**Star Black Fire: **¿Ymir alguna vez admitió que quería a Historia? OWWWO

**Historia Reiss: **Habla entre sueños :3

**Ymir: **No es cierto ;-;

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Es tan cierto como que Ana silba cuando duerme ;3;

**Annie Leonhardt: **¡ME LLAMO ANNIE! D:

**Dann: **¿Gatos? :333333

**Hanji Zoe: **Gatos :33333

**Star Black Fire: **¿Eren dejara de ser un suicida algún día? ;3;

**Jean Kirchstein: **No lo creo XD

**Eren Jaeger: **No soy un suicida T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No hagan llorar a Eren D:

**Dann: **¿Es cierto que Annie quiere a Armin?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No apruebo esa relación, Annie es muy peligrosa ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger: **Eso, eso. Además, si quiere alguna vez estar con Armin se tiene que presentar ante nosotros, ¿Cierto, Mikasa? ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Cierto, Eren ¬¬

**Armin Arlert: **…

**Annie Leonhardt: **...

**Star Black Fire: **¿Es cierto que Sasha una vez confundió la cabeza de Connie con una papa? xD

**Dann: **¡JAJAJA!

**Connie Springer: **Aun tengo la cicatriz TUT

**Sasha Brauss: **Lo lamento TUT

**Dann: **¿Hanji sigue dejando en la Friend Zone a Erwin-san? XD

**Hanji Zoe: **Kejheso?

**Eren Jaeger: **Erwin-san ya no lo sigue intentando :'3

**Levi Ackerman: **Hanji solo puede amar a los titanes :v Es idiota.

**Hanji Zoe: **Enano ¬¬

**Star Black Fire: **¿Mikasa alguna vez dejara de ser stalker?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Mijah, pero ke e´ eso?

**Hanji Zoe: **Micasa thú kasa, eso e´ kosa del diablo

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Porkhá?

**Hanji Zoe: **Te acusan de acosadora de suicidahs.

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Por qué están hablando así? e-e

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Is ki azi noh sentiÍmos vien kulls B)

**Hanji Zoe: **Ezacthó, laik a buzz lightyear B)

**Eren Jaeger: **…

**Dann: **Y… esas son todas las preguntas que tenemos para que respondan :'D

**Star Black Fire: **¿Son todas? D:

**Dann: **Lamentablemente, compañera T-T

**Dann: **No quiero irme TnT

**Hanji Zoe: **Tonce´mijah, vamo´n de parranda :'D

**Star Black Fire: **Khé?

**Dann: **Ñeh, si hay dulces y nyan cats está bien para mí *u*

**Star Black Fire: **Pandicornios, no te olvides de ellos :DDDDDD

**Eren Jaeger: **¿Entonces acá termina el capítulo de hoy? D:

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Eso creo…

**Armin Arlert: **Diablos TUT

**Sasha Brauss: **¡Pues, nada! ¡VAMOS DE PARRANDA!

**Levi Ackerman: **Sep, vamos~

**Hanji Zoe: **El que no vaya se aburrirá 7U7

**Marco Bodt: **¡VAMOS! :'D

**Eren Jaeger: **Tal vez si estoy borracho acabare con los titanes :'3

**Armin Arlert: **No…

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No, Eren…

**Eren Jaeger: **Okay TUT

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOLA! *corazoncillo gay***

**Hay información importante abajo, te recomiendo leerla lo de negrita. No te arrepentiras(¿)**

Y… ¡Llegamos al final! *se hace bolita y se mete debajo de su frazada* Puthabidah(¿) ¡IADA YO! *corre en círculos y se choca contra la pared* Okayno, debo hace una despedida de héroes *alza su puño* En primer lugar, quiero agradecer al café que siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando tenía ojeras Nivel: Levi. OKAYNO ;-; Quería agradecer a las chicas de este capítulo TUT ¡_DannK_ y _Star Black Fire _arigatou gosaimazou(¿)! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo T―T Si se preguntan porque estoy subiendo un viernes es porque pretendo que este FanFic TUT termine en este fin de semana T――――――――――――――T

Estoy escuchando una música súper emotiva y estoy como: ¡FEELINGS PLZ! ¡FUERITA DE ACA, FUERITA DE ACA BISHES! **Pero buahno… Hace un tiempo dije que tenía una sorpresa 7U7 Y se estarán preguntando: ¿De qué va esa sorpresa? BUAAAAHNO, este será el último capítulo pero estoy pensando en hacer un EXTRA ESPECIAL SUPER DELUXE CAJUAI NEKO MIAU DOGE(¿) **

**Para esto necesito su ayuda~ Quiero que en lo reviews dejen todas sus preguntas sobre el FanFic, por ejemplo: ¿Por qué cuando han ido al bosque nunca se los ha comida un titán? O ¿Por qué hablan tanto por el celular? O ¿Por qué Marco no es el de abajo? OKAYNO ;3; Dejen a Marco ser felih(¿) Deben preguntar todo lo que se les pase en mente, y yo hare que los personajes cajuais de Shingeki no Kyojin les respondan 7U7** Y… esa es mi idea, así que aguante sus lagrimas para la próxima semana TUT

A que no se imaginaban esta sorpresa(¿)

O tal vez si… Pero déjenme ser felíh pensando que las he sorprendido XD

Las quiero *corazoncillo gay*

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA!**


	25. EZTRÁH SPEZIAL KJUAI DELUX'E DESU KHÉ

**PREGUNTAS ;u;**

**Si son buenas personas leerán el final :3**

Una chica con capucha corrió a través de los árboles, era de noche y el frío era aterrador, cayendo de cara unas… tres o cuatro veces llego al lugar, deslizo varios sobres de colores por debajo de la puerta y toco tres veces con los nudillos. Al dar media vuelta monto sobre su pandicornio morado que raramente antes no estaba pero como es la autora puede hacer lo que quiera y desapareció entre la niebla. Dentro de aquella posada se encontraban los personajes de su historia, un enano con ojeras las cuales explicaban que no había dormido nada anoche y que podrían confundirlo fácilmente con un zombie tomaba un té negro sentado sobre una silla. Cuando escucho los golpes que daban en la puerta se paro rápidamente y en un santiamén llego, al levantar uno de los sobres movió mucho su taza y se quemo.

―Maldición ―dijo bajito, pero fue escuchado fácilmente.

― ¡Enano, ¿Te quemaste?!

Hanji apareció en la escena y le quito fácilmente el sobre que tenía en la mano sin que le importase la mirada que le daba aquel ser bajito. Se acomodo sus lentes y se fijo que en el sobre había un nombre.

―Oye, enano… ¿Tienes algún amigo que se llame: _Sadaharu35_?

―No idiota, es la autora, ahora devuélveme ese sobre.

―Sólo si lo alcanzas… ¡Auch, eso no vale! ―la de anteojos chillo en cuanto el pelinegro piso con fuerza su pie.

―Pero me sirve para darte una lección…. mira, idiota. Lo haz abierto.

―Si no me hubieses pisado no lo hubiese abierto.

―Si no me hubieses pisado no lo hubiese abierto ―la remedo ―. Ahora, veamos…

"_Queridos personajes de mi historia bien cajuai(¿). Les escribo esta carta por un motivo, además de decirles que me gusta el color morado, quiero que se reúnan todos en la sala de Comidas y que respondan las preguntas de los siguientes sobres OBLIGTORIAMENTE, ¿Por qué? Porque #YOLO. Ahora vayan ¬¬ Los quiero ^^"_

― ¡Chicos, bajen todos! ¡Es una orden de la autora! ¡BAJEN O SUBO YO! ―grito la de anteojos.

―No grites, diablos.

Hanji y Levi comenzaron a escuchar bulla proviniendo desde arriba, miraron a las escaleras esperando a ver que era, más voces y pisadas. Luego de unos segundos al primero que vieron fue a Eren, en el suelo, siendo pisado por todos lo que bajan, y de paso Jean lo volvió a pisar tres veces más antes de ser regañado por Marco. La ultima que bajo fue Mikasa, quien se sorprendió al ver a Eren en el suelo y lo levanto en brazos como si fuese una princesa.

―Estoy bien, estoy bien ―dijo el ojiverde tratando de bajarse.

―Oigan, ustedes. A la sala de Comidas ―dijo Levi.

Ya reunidos todos en la sala de Comidas con "C" mayúscula porque la comida es importante, el ser bajito y la loca de los titanes les explicaron a los demás personajes de que se trataba todo este alboroto. Se decidió que cada uno se turnaría por leer una carta y que tenían que responder obligatoriamente, se reunieron en una ronda y… sacaron todos sus celulares. ¡Que el Show comience!

**Eren Jaeger: **_DeirdreMonaghan_ pregunta, uno: ¿Por qué Marco tiene relaciones con un caballo? 7U7

_Comentarios:_

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡¿A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DICEN CABALLO?!

**Marco Bodt: **Cálmate, Jean. Respondiendo a la pregunta, ¿Por qué no?

**Jean Kirchstein: **Khé?

**Eren Jaeger: **Dos: ¿Por qué cuando pillo la posición perfecta en el sillón, el control de la TV esta a tomar por culo?

**Hanji Zoe: **Ah, eso se responde fácilmente. Luego de varios intentos he creado lo que posiblemente le serviría a personas con este problema, igual que tu. Le llamo: "El cinturón uke y el control seme" Fácilmente podrás poner tu control en el cinturón y cuando tengas la posición perfecta, ¡Bum! El control esta allí. ¡TA-DAAAAA!

**Petra Ral: **Hanji-san…

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Quieres comprar uno?

**Petra Ral: **¡NO! D:

**Eren Jaeger: **Tres: ¿Sasha ama más a Connie que a la comida?

**Sasha Brauss: **No, claro que no. Aunque si Connie convierte su cabeza en una papa puede que lo considere *p*

**Connie Springer: **Por favor, no la hagan pensar en esas cosas D':

**Eren Jaeger: **Cuatro: ¿Qué harán si Erwin les quita el celular a todos?

**Levi Ackerman: **Lo asesinamos, ganas tengo de sobra ¬n¬

**Mikasa Ackerman: **O tal vez podríamos pedírselos ._.

**Eren Jaeger: **¡Gracias por preguntar, saludos! Ahora seguiremos con las preguntas de _SpohieOkumuraRokudou_, Mikasa las responderá :3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Uno: Mikasa y Levi, ¿Les gusto el beso?

**Levi Ackerman: **No recuerdo ningún beso .-.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Llamen al manicomio plz. Dos: Jean, ¿Por qué no dices abiertamente que amas a Marco? 7U7

**Jean Kirchstein: **Porque solo necesito que él lo sepa e-e

**Marco Bodt: **Además, Jean siempre me lo dice.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Cállate.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Tres: Annie y Armin, ¿Por qué no se hacen novios?

**Eren Jaeger: **¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿Armin cómo es posible que no nos lo hayas dicho a Mikasa y a mí?!

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Debes presentárnosla!

**Armin Arlert: **Pero si ustedes conocen a Annie, además no estoy con ella ._.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¿Así que se llama Ana?

**Eren Jaeger: **Mikasa, el niño está creciendo y se está volviendo rebelde, ¿Quién sabe si luego su cabello se parara? Ahora siento lo que sentía Milk.

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Cuatro: Reiner, ¿Algún día dejaras de ser acosador de Historias?

**Reiner Braun: **NO… Espera, ¿Historias? ¡¿HAY MÁS HISTORIA´S?! :O

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Cinco: Hanji: ¿Dejaras de amar a los titanes por amar a Erwin?

**Hanji Zoe: **Quien sabe.

**Erwin Smith: **:3

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Seis: Erwin, ¿No te molestan tus cejas para ver por donde caminas?

**Erwin Smith: **Eso es cruel T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Siete: Connie, ¿Algún día te saldrá cabello y dejaras de ser Krillin2 ?

**Connie Springer: **¡DEJEN DE LLAMARME ASI! Obviamente me crecerá el cabello TnT

**Mikasa Ackerman: **¡Gracias por preguntar, saludos! :'D Ahora seguimos con las preguntas de _AnnieKaraiJuumonji10_.

**Armin Arlert: **Uno: Erwin, ¿Qué se siente estar en la FriendZone? XD

**Erwin Smith: **¡No estoy en la FrienZone! Hanjie solo se está tomando su tiempo :'v

**Armin Arlert: **Dos: Annie, ¿Eres Anna de Frozen en tus tiempos libres?

**Annie Leonhardt: **No, aunque me gustaría que me dieran el papel :3

**Armin Arlert: **Tres: Mikasa y Levi, ¿Se besarían de nuevo?

**Mikasa Ackerman: ***Llamando al manicomio*

**Levi Ackerman: **.-. ._. :| |:

**Armin Arlert: **Cuatro: Eren, ¿Por qué eres un rompecorazones y un suicida al mismo tiempo?

**Eren Jaeger: **Porque si soy un rompecorazones las chicas querrán matarme y dejare el titulo de suicida a un lado :3

**Levi Ackerman: **¡Jean deja el celular de Eren!

**Jean Kirchstein: **Okay T-T

**Armin Arlert: **Cinco: Jean, ¿Por qué no gritas en voz baja para tratar de no traumar a Armin? Es cierto eso T-T

**Jean Kirchstein: **…

**Marco Bodt: **Dejen de molestar a Jean T-T

**Hanji Zoe: **¡Gracias por preguntar, saludos 7U7! Seguimos con la pregunta de~ _Assanssindark_, uno: ¿Qué tipo de lubri*_beep_* usa Marco con Jean?

**Jean Kirchstein: **Khé?

**Marco Bodt: **Pues… :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **¡Cállate! D:

**Petra Ral: **…Creo que esa ha sido la única pregunta, ¡Gracias por la pregunta! :S Seguimos con V_elaz-Campos, _uno: Historia, ¿Me darías una foto tuya en ropa ligera?

**Historia Reiss: **B-Bueno…

**Ymir: **¡CLARO QUE NO! ¬n¬

**Erwin Smith: **¡Gracias por las preguntas!, tal vez te enviemos la fo- bueno, Ymir no quiere así que no .n. dice: Mikasa y Levi: ¿No se han puesto a pensar en el futuro de la Humanidad para que tenga un hijo? O sea, sería un súúúúper soldado y sólo no tendrían que dejar que se acerque a Eren por un tiempo para que no sea un suicida :)

**Eren Jaeger: **¡HEY! D': ¡NO SOY UN SUICIDA! T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No.

**Levi Ackerman: **No. Bueno, gracias por preguntar ¬¬'' y las siguientes preguntas son de _Firinael_, dice: uno, ¿Jean dejara de ser tan tsundere algún día?

**Marco Bodt: **Posiblemente no, pero lo quiero así :3

**Jean Kirchstein: **OYE.

**Marco Bodt: **¿Qué?

**Jean Kirchstein: **… idiota.

**Levi Ackerman: **Dos: ¿Mikasa dejara de ser stalker de suicidas y por fin violara a Eren?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **No quiero lastimarlo… Aunque puede ser, tal vez. En un futuro…

**Eren Jaeger: **¡NO! D:

**Levi Ackerman: **Tres: ¿Eren tendrá un trauma o simplemente seguirá igual de idiota?

**Eren Jaeger: **¡No soy idiota! Ni tampoco tengo un trauma… Realmente no sé, tal vez es el puñetazo que me dio Mikasa… ¡PUDDI, PUDDI! :3

**Levi Ackerman: **Cuatro: ¿Petra se unirá a Mikasa y atacara a Levi?

**Petra Ral: **No lo sé :s

**Mikasa Ackerman: **Únete al lado oscuro, tengo gomitas~

**Petra Ral: **DDDDD:

**Levi Ackerman:** Cinco: ¿Erwin se quedara para siempre en la oscura y fría friend zone, además de seguir igual de cejotas?

**Erwin Smith: **¡¿POR QUÉ SON TAN CRUELES LAS LECTORAS?! DDDD':

**Levi Ackerman:**Seis: ¿Anna cantara con Armin su versión de "La puerta es amor"?

**Armin Arlert:** Claro ^^

**Annie Leonhardt: **Que no.

**Levi Ackerman:** Siete: ¿Armin superara algún día su trauma?

**Armin Arlert: **¡NUNCA! D: Fue horriblemente horrible.

**Jean Kirchstein: **Esa palabra no existe, Armin.

**Armin Arlert: **¡HORRIBLEMENTE HORRIBLE DIJE!

**Levi Ackerman:** Ocho: ¿Levi seguirá igual de enano, porque si es así dile a los chicos que le regalen unos tacos rojos en el EXTRA, ya sabes como una humilde muestra de cariño?... KHÉ, NO ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe: **Deberíamos buscar unos de su estilo…

**Levi Ackerman: **NONONONONO ¬O¬

**Marco Bodt: **¡Gracias por tus preguntas! :D Ahora seguimos con _Jin Lullamon_ quien dice: uno, si bastantes veces se comentaban, ¿Cómo es que (a la mayoría) no se les acababa el crédito? D:

**Sadaharu35: **Aparecí bitches (con cariño y feeling)~

**Levi Ackerman: **Ay no.

**Sadaharu35: **JUEHJUEH. Porque yo siempre les pago B) I'M RICA(¿) DIN DIN DIN, SI ME BUSCAS ME ENCUENTRAS, YO ESTOY EN LA TIENDA ANVIUANSV NOMÁS PA' QUE APRENDAS B)

**Marco Bodt:** Dos: ¿En ninguna vez les llegaban mensajes imprevistos? (o sea, Telcel, Movistar, esas compañías pus) XD

**Sadaharu35: **Pues~

**Levi Ackerman: **SIEMPRE.

**Eren Jaeger: **Puthabidah, por eso me hago suicida D:

**Marco Bodt: **Tres: Si en muchas (bastantes) ocasiones terminaban en el bosque, ¿Nunca se les pasaba por ahí un animalito? (ardillas, comadrejas, venados, chupacabras(?), etc 0w0

**Sadaharu35: **Suelo enviar a Samuel mi pandicornio morado, por eso no se les acercan ni animales ni los titanes B) DIN DIN DIN~ SI ME BUSCAS ME ENCUENTRAS, YO ESTOY EN LA TIENDA VIVBDSIVND NOMÁS PA' QUE APRENDAS B)

**Marco Bodt: **Cuatro: ¿A Mikasa y Levi les gusto su besitu? eeeh yo se que si 7U7 (?

**Mikasa Ackerman: **KHÉ? ._.

**Levi Ackerman: **KHÁ? .-.

**Marco Bodt: **¿Si algunos estaban en la misma habitación porque se hablaban por el cel? .W.

**Sadaharu35: **Porque les gusta hacerme gastar money, se piensan que tengo mucha money :v

**Hanji Zoe: **¿Pero no dijiste que eras millonaria? OuO

**Sadaharu35: **DIN DIN DIN~ SI ME BUSCAS ME ENCUENTRAS YO-

_*le lanzan una silla*_

**HOLAAAA *corazoncillo gay***

No sé cómo explicar lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, MUY AGRADECIDA, las quiero tanto TUT Llegar al final de este FanFic es tan diuvbaiusvad T-T MY FEELINGS PLZ, pos~ bueno, quería agradecerles. Gracias a las chicas que me preguntaron cosillas para el especial extra deluxe doge miau desu desu cajuai miau(¿) de hoy, pensé que me ignorarían :'v ¡NO QUIERO TERMINAR! D:

Voy a extrañar cada uno de sus comentarios, me los he leído SIEMPRE todos :3 Todos sus comentarios los he leído TUT Asi que~ Pues nada, les agradezco que me hayan acompañado en este largo viaje que hoy llega a su fin :'v Espero que me siga en mis otros FanFics 7U7 SPAAAM! OKNO.

Besos y abrazos.

*corazoncillo gay*

Si has llegado aquí eres MUY buena persona, comenta: PUDDI PUDDI n.n

**¿Quieren segunda temporada? 7U7**


	26. AVISO SNK EN FACEBOOK 2

Paso por aquí a avisarles que la introducción a "Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook 2" ya está publicado.

¡¿QUE ESPERAS WUASHA?! ¡RUN, BISH, RUN!

Ah, y que por favor le den "me gusta" a la página que cree en Facebook, se llama: Sadaharu35. Es más fácil para mi avisarles por allí cuando publico. Así que~ por favor *corazón*.

**Shauuu~**


End file.
